


Come ali di farfalla

by black_elleboro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_elleboro/pseuds/black_elleboro
Summary: Storia in italiano (Written in Italian)Oggi a Draco non potrebbe andare peggio...No aspetta, può eccome, grazie al disastroso tempismo di Potter. Ed è tutta colpa di Zabini!Una Drarry per ridere un po'...Ma non troppo. Molto smut, qualche riflessione, un kink particolare e...Che c'entra il Calamaro Gigante?!





	1. Il posto sbagliato al momento giusto.

Tutta colpa di Zabini.

Draco alza gli occhi al cielo: il sole splende, l’aria è tersa, il cielo è brillante. Non c’è un alito di vento. Il pomeriggio ideale per giocare a Quidditch e per l’appunto, la partita che i Serpeverde hanno appena giocato contro i Grifondoro, è stata uno scontro di tutto rispetto.

Si è trattato solo di un allenamento, una partita amichevole, (se tale si può definire un match tra le due case storicamente rivali ), niente che faccia guadagnare punti per il campionato. Ma i verde-argento hanno vinto e tutta la casa sta esultando.

Peccato che Draco non sia dell’umore di unirsi alla collettiva euforia. Ed è tutta colpa di Blaise Zabini.

Il giovane Malfoy riporta l’attenzione su Pansy ed Astoria Greengrass. Se continua a far vagare lo sguardo qua e là, potrebbero anche accorgersi che sta più o meno afferrando una parola su quattro, di tutte le banalità che gli stanno dicendo.

Un mare di complimenti per come ha giocato, non meritati, perché quella di oggi non è certo stata una delle sue migliori performance; suggerimenti su come festeggiare più tardi in sala comune, quando il solo pensiero di bere qualcosa rievoca in lui la nausea che lo ha perseguitato tutta la mattina; previsioni sulle prossime partite e la possibilità di vincere il torneo. Come se a Draco ancora importasse del torneo. Lui ora gioca perché gli piace giocare, almeno, di solito è così….

Draco sorride, annuisce ed intanto tiene d’occhio gli altri giocatori, che si avviano senza fretta agli spogliatoi. Meglio prendere ancora un po’ di tempo. Deve fare in modo di andare a cambiarsi quando sono tutti già usciti.

Se Draco avesse qualcosa come un migliore amico, quello sarebbe Blaise.

Il moro è abbastanza intelligente da non annoiarlo con discorsi futili e da capire quando non è il momento di parlare con Draco, perché, semplicemente, Draco non ha voglia di parlare.

Ed è abbastanza attraente da non essere invidioso del biondo, né da farlo sfigurare quando se ne vanno a spasso insieme. Ammettiamolo, quando fanno un giro per Hogsmeade o per Diagon Alley, tutte le teste si girano, donne e uomini compresi. Due tipi di bellezza così diversi e così ben assortiti.

Zabini è un’ottima compagnia. Tranne quelle volte in cui Draco avrebbe voglia di pietrificarlo, per poterlo prendere a calci con tutta calma, un centimetro alla volta.

Questo è uno di quei giorni.

Serpeverde e Grifondoro sono quasi tutti spariti dal campo, tutti a lavare via la fatica sotto il caldo getto delle docce. Ma Draco deve aspettare ancora un po’ per godere di quel sollievo. E deve stare attento a sembrare sinceramente interessato, perché Pansy è sveglia e lo conosce bene, (abbastanza bene, un po’ meglio degli altri suoi amici), intuisce facilmente quando Draco ha qualcosa per la testa.

Pansy è così sveglia da aver ormai capito che tra lei e Draco, non può esserci niente di più della loro amicizia, ecco perché quando Astoria non la vede, le lancia un’occhiatina maliziosa e ride sotto i baffi, nel vedere quanto impegno sta sprecando la ragazza per attirare l’attenzione di Draco.

E il biondo è grato per la vena perfida dell’amica, che la spinge a rivaleggiare con l’altra Serpeverde, flirtando, sorridendo civettuola, sfiorando il braccio di Draco di tanto in tanto, per il solo gusto di veder Astoria irrigidirsi e poi mettersi ancora più in mostra.

Finché due ragazze fanno a gara per ingraziarselo, nessuno troverà niente di strano se si attarda sul campo da Quidditch.

Il modo in cui i Serpeverde si divertono e fanno baldoria è un po’ diverso da quello dei Grifondoro. Meno chiassoso, meno rozzo, diciamo anche pure meno spontaneo. E Zabini da bravo Serpeverde vecchio stile, non ama perdere il controllo neanche quando è ora di far bisboccia. Non eccede mai con l’alcool, per esempio.

Una volta era così anche Draco, non rischiava mai di intaccare l’immagine di sé che tanto faticosamente aveva costruito. Ma ora c’è stata una guerra, è quasi morto, suo padre è ad Azkhaban…A chi importa se ogni tanto si ubriaca e magari, solo per ipotesi, fa qualcosa di stupido? È in ogni caso un ex Mangiamorte. Feccia, per la maggior parte degli studenti delle altre case. E anche per qualcuno dei Serpeverde. Non sarà certo qualche sbronza a peggiorare la situazione.

Ma Blaise, quel bastardo, potrebbe anche riuscirci.

La debolezza di Blaise non è l’alcool, né le donne, (occupazione alla quale dedica tuttavia buona parte del suo tempo), al bel Zabini piace il gioco d’azzardo, in ogni sua forma. Carte, dadi, scommesse. Ogni occasione è buona. Nessuno lo sa, ma l’altezzoso purosangue è stato più di una volta in quei locali babbani chiamati casinò.

E dopo la guerra questa sua piccola mania è peggiorata.

Draco pensa sia una di quelle cose tipo ˈcogli l’attimoˈ o ˈvivi ogni giorno come se fosse l’ultimoˈ.

E a Draco questo sta benissimo, quando non viene coinvolto dalla follia dell’amico.

Laddove sa di poter pungere sul vivo qualcuno, Blaise ne approfitta per trascinare il malcapitato in una sfida, inventandosi le più fantasiose e stupide forme di pagamento. Perché non sono i soldi che cerca, ma lo svago.

E Draco avrebbe dovuto saperlo, la sera prima, quando il moro l’aveva sfidato a chi riusciva per primo a sfiorare uno dei tentacoli del Calamaro Gigante, senza cadere in acqua.

Ma quando Zabini se n’era uscito con quella brillante idea, Draco aveva già consumato una discreta dose di Whiskey Incendiario.

A niente erano valsi i tentativi di dissuaderlo di Pansy. Era sopravvissuto all’Oscuro Signore, sfuggito alla prigione, mica poteva avere paura di un mollusco, per grande che fosse , no?

E poi la sala comune dei verde-argento è proprio sotto il lago, il Calamaro Gigante è una specie di mascotte per loro.

E così ecco che una buona parte della casa dei Serpeverde era sgattaiolata fuori, di notte. I più coraggiosi si erano impossessati delle barche, quelle con cui gli studenti del primo anno attraversano il lago ogni settembre, gli altri erano rimasti a riva e tutti si erano preparati a godersi lo spettacolo.

É molto probabile che senza l’intervento di Nott e Pansy, il corpo di Draco ora si troverebbe ad arricchire la dispensa di qualche Maride.

Almeno anche Blaise si era inzuppato dalla testa ai piedi, rovinandosi il suo completo preferito. Lui però era riuscito a non farsi trascinare in acqua dall’adorabile bestiola. Entrambi dopo puzzavano così tanto di pesce, che i prefetti avevano concesso loro di lavarsi nel bagno a loro riservato, tutto purché non entrassero così com’erano nel dormitorio. Uno dei due è ancora Pansy, l’altro, come si può ben intuire, non è più Draco.

L’unica cosa che gli manca dell’essere prefetto è quella lussuosissima sala da bagno.

E così oggi il biondo è stato costretto a pagare pegno, perché per quanto umiliante, rimangiarsi la parola data lo sarebbe ancora di più.

Finalmente anche l’ultimo dei Grifondoro, che ancora ciondolava in giro, è sparito negli spogliatoi. Potter, che non la finiva più di parlare con Luna Lovegood.

Potter, che ultimamente non sembra molto in forma.

Draco si rende perfettamente conto che la loro vittoria è stata più o meno un miracolo, visti i postumi della sbronza di cui soffriva quella mattina e il principio di raffreddore dovuto al bagno fuori programma nel Lago Nero. Ma ci sono alcuni nuovi elementi in squadra molto validi, molto più di Tiger e Goyle. Uno portato via dall’Ardemonio, l’altro mai tornato ad Hogwarts.

C’è poi da aggiungere che la recente rottura di Potter con la Weasley non ha certo giovato ai rosso-oro. C’è tensione tra loro due e si riversa sul resto della squadra, soprattutto sul portiere, l’altro Weasley.

É giunto il momento di andare, Draco saluta educatamente e finalmente si sgancia dalle due ragazze.

Quando entra negli spogliatoi i suoi compagni di squadra stanno già uscendo . Si congratulano di nuovo con lui per aver preso il boccino, qualcuno gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, qualcun altro fa battutine sulla Parkinson e la Greengrass.

Alcuni sghignazzano e accennano qualcosa a proposito di uno scherzo ai danni dei Grifondoro. Hanno preso uno stendardo della squadra nemica o qualcosa del genere, Draco non presta attenzione, sta diventando impaziente.

E finalmente se ne vanno tutti fuori dai piedi.

Tiene l’orecchio teso finché le voci e i passi si allontanano, solo quando sono del tutto spariti si rilassa. Tirando un sospiro di sollievo, in tutta fretta si sfila l’uniforme da cercatore e, anche se vorrebbe evitarlo, non può fare a meno di dare un’occhiata nello specchio.

Si, nello spogliatoio dei Serpeverde ci sono degli specchi e sono belli grossi, ti ci puoi vedere tutto intero. Ci sono da quando Draco, il suo secondo anno, è stato ammesso in squadra e ha convinto suo padre della necessità di arricchire con quelli, la già generosa donazione delle scope nuove fiammanti.

Ed eccole lì, riflesse con crudele nitidezza. Grazie papà per aver assecondato anche questo mio insensato capriccio.

Quando quella mattina Blaise si è presentato nella sua stanza, con un insopportabile ghigno stampato in faccia, Draco quasi non ricordava più a cosa aveva acconsentito. Finché il bastardo non le ha tirate fuori dalla tasca del suo mantello, accartocciate così strettamente da stare nascoste nel suo pugno, per poi distenderle con cura, con entrambe le mani, davanti agli occhi dello stranito biondino.

_“Chi perde, domani indosserà mutandine da donna.“_

Ma come cavolo gli era venuto in mente di accettare?

Draco avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una crudele vendetta, quando la settimana prima, lui e Blaise si erano imbattuti in due studenti Tassorosso del primo anno, intenti a far gareggiare i loro due rospi: un Ululone dal Ventre di Fuoco ed una Rhinella Marina. I due Serpeverde avevano fatto un paio di innocue battute su quanto erano buffe le due bestioline, poi Zabini aveva affermato che avrebbe vinto l’Ululone, mentre secondo Draco sembrava più in forma la Rhinella. Inutile dire che avevano finito con lo scommettere, niente di che, un’innocua scommessa su una gara tra rospi.

 I ragazzini Tassorosso balzavano su e giù, incitando i loro animaletti, o forse cercavano di fargli capire come si salta, visto quanto pigri erano entrambi quei rospacci. Ad uno erano sfuggite dalla tasca tre pasticche vomitose provenienti dai Tiri Vispi e non si era azzardato a reclamarle, quando Draco le aveva raccolte.

Sua era stata la malsana idea, che chi perdeva la scommessa, se le sarebbe ingoiate.

A volte può essere molto stupido anche da sobrio.

La Rhinella aveva vinto e Blaise aveva passato il pomeriggio in bagno.

Da allora Draco sapeva di avere una spada di Damocle sulla testa, ma non sapeva quanto fosse affilata.

Blaise ha aspettato il momento propizio, paziente come un gatto, per tendere la sua trappola. Ha trascinato un Draco ubriaco in un’impresa difficile da compiere anche da sobrio.

E nella vendetta il moro è particolarmente crudele. Le mutandine sono di pizzo. E poi…Sono rosa. Di un rosa tanto accesso che potrebbero essere saltate fuori da un cassetto della Umbridge, se solo fossero più grandi….No, a questo è meglio non pensare. É già sufficientemente nauseato così.

“Da dove vengono? Guarda che se sono di una delle tue tante ragazze, io non me le metto.”

“Quante storie. Tranquillo, sono nuove. Dovevano essere un regalo…Ma te le do volentieri. Dovresti esserne lusingato, sono piuttosto costose…”

“Certo, preferisci che ti esprima la mia gratitudine a parole o a gesti?”

“Puoi insultarmi quanto vuoi, niente mi potrà rovinare questa giornata.”

“Se continui a sghignazzare così ti verranno le rughe. Comunque non credo che mi stiano.”

“Se non provi...”

Purtroppo per Draco, Zabini ha occhio per le taglie. Del resto, il biondo ha i fianchi stretti e a Blaise piacciono le ragazze un po’ formose….Ma che gli entrino o no, quelle cose non sono concepite per l’anatomia maschile. Insomma, a mala pena riescono a contenere….Quello che per l’appunto le donne non hanno bisogno di contenere.

E lui è stato costretto ad indossarle proprio oggi che doveva giocare a Quidditch.

Blaise non l’ha mollato finché non si è vestito e non è uscito dalla stanza con lui. Voleva essere certo che non imbrogliasse. É quasi come non avere niente sotto i pantaloni. –Quasi.-

Per tutta la partita quelle dannate cose non hanno fatto altro che arrotolarsi dove non devono, lasciando scappare fuori i suoi attributi. Rendendogli impossibile dimenticarsi della loro presenza e concentrarsi.

Decisamente ha preso il boccino solo perché Potter è giù di tono.

Infila i pollici nell’elastico sottile per sfilarsi finalmente quegli strumenti di tortura, ma poi si trattiene. Saggia il tessuto tra il pollice e l’indice. È incredibile quanto sia sottile, quasi impalpabile, sembra che debba rompersi subito, invece….Tira un po’ l’elastico, per testarne la resistenza. Non è che siano sgradevoli sulla pelle…

 

 

Harry esce dagli spogliatoi, domandandosi quanto manca all’ora di cena e se sia il caso di sgattaiolare nelle cucine, per farsi preparare qualcosa dagli elfi. Meglio la loro compagnia che quella delle facce moge dei suoi compagni di squadra. Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui Malfoy gli avrebbe soffiato il boccino da sotto il naso, ma a dire il vero la cosa non brucia quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Insomma, se lo scorso anno non ha insegnato a tutti che ci sono cose più importanti del Quidditch...Harry di certo l’ha capito.

Anche la rottura di una relazione non dovrebbe essere la fine del mondo, ma le voci che girano su di lui e Ginny ancora non si placano. Ne ha sentite di tutti i colori: lei che lo ha tradito con Neville, lui che l’ha tradita con Cho Chang, Luna che ci ha provato con Harry per farli lasciare e poi mettersi con Ginny, Harry che ha sorpreso Ginny con Dean e Seamus insieme...Davvero, la mancanza della televisione è un grave handicap del mondo magico.

A volte le cose finiscono perché è così che deve andare. Ma il processo non è indolore e i pettegolezzi peggiorano la situazione. E come sempre quando si tratta di Harry, sono molti più insistenti che per gli altri.

“Hey…Harry!” Demelza Robins gli sta correndo incontro. “Harry, hai sentito del copricapo a forma di testa di leone di Luna?”

“Il c…Ah, si, mi stava dicendo proprio a fine partita che non lo trova più. Quand’era arrivata allo stadio ce l’aveva, poi si è distratta un attimo per distribuire qualche copia del _Cavillo_ ed è sparito…”

“Uno dei Corvonero ci ha detto che l’hanno rubato le Serpi. Stiamo andando a beccarli per farcelo ridare. Vieni?”

Una bella baruffa tra squadre rivali, proprio quello di cui non aveva bisogno. Perché tutti credono che Harry sia entusiasta di mettersi in mezzo ogni volta che qualcuno fa qualcosa di anche solo lontanamente sgradevole? Però il fatto che abbiano preso il copricapo di Luna un po’ gli scoccia, è una di quelle cose a cui è affezionato, una di quelle cose che la guerra non ha cambiato. E chi ancora ha voglia di dar fastidio a Luna, ormai se la deve vedere con lui, o con uno dei suoi amici.

“Senti Demelza, tu va avanti con gli altri, io vado prima a vedere se l’hanno nascosto nei loro spogliatoi, tanto ormai saranno usciti tutti. Quando ho fatto, vi raggiungo.”

“Ok, va bene, a dopo allora.”

Harry fa dietro front e si avvia agli spogliatoi verde-argento. Il copricapo potrebbe davvero essere nascosto lì e se così non fosse, con un po’ di fortuna quando avrà raggiunto gli altri Ron e Ginny avranno già costretto i Serpeverde a restituire il maltolto.

Prendendo in considerazione la possibilità che nello spogliatoio ci sia ancora qualcuno, Harry decide che introdurvisi di soppiatto farebbe sembrare lui quello con intenzioni sospette, quindi opta per uno stile più ˈdirettoˈ.

Bacchetta pronta in mano, entra come una furia scandendo a voce alta: “Fuori il copricapo!”

La sua voce riecheggia nella quiete dell’ampia stanza. L’unica presenza oltre alla sua è quella di Draco Malfoy e sembra che Harry sia riuscito a spaventarlo, perché ha l’aria di che è sul punto di svenire o di vomitare.

Nonostante questo, Harry si sente un po’ stupido per quell’entrata un po’ eccessiva.

Malfoy si stava cambiando, la sua pelle è così chiara che nella penombra dello spogliatoio sembra quasi un fantasma. Ovviamente non c’è niente d’ insolito, nel fatto che qualcuno sia nudo in uno spogliatoio, ma Harry potrebbe aver notato, in modo casuale, che il ragazzo è diventato piuttosto attraente, da quando non se ne va più in giro come un pinguino impomatato che snobba e dà il tormento a tutti. E potrebbe, giusto un paio di volte, essersi domandato se chi ha capelli tanto chiari porta lo stesso colore….Sotto la cintura. Curiosità scientifica, insomma.

Per questo Harry trattiene l’impulso di abbassare lo sguardo.

Per questo il suo cervello ci mette qualche secondo più del necessario, a registrare cosa c’è di sbagliato nella scena che ha di fronte.

Ma poi, inevitabilmente, le vede.

E Draco, che è rimasto paralizzato per la sorpresa e a mala pena riesce a respirare, può cogliere l’esatto momento in cui questo succede, perché gli occhi di Harry si dilatano leggermente, le sopracciglia si aggrottano appena, sbatte le palpebre più del necessario.

Di tutti quelli che potevano entrare a tradimento, proprio Potter.

Qualcosa a metà tra uno sbuffo incredulo e una risata esce dalla sua bocca.

Ormai le sta proprio fissando. Draco deve reagire in qualche modo.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” Maledice mentalmente il tremolio nella sua voce.

Harry si riscuote ed arrossisce, non sa neanche lui il perché, si sente imbarazzato quanto deve esserlo Malfoy, del resto gli stava fissando le parti basse….Ma come potrebbe non farlo? Quando sono coperte da…Delle mutandine rosa di pizzo?

“Scusa…Credevo di essere entrato nello spogliatoio maschile…” La battuta, neanche tanto fantasiosa, gli fiorisce spontaneamente sulle labbra. Non ha mai avuto paura di Malfoy prima, figuriamoci in questa situazione.

Negli occhi del biondo si accende una scintilla, troppo debole per essere rabbia, forse nervosismo, ansia, risentimento. Le sue guance s’imporporano, ben assortite con la biancheria intima.

“Questo è lo spogliatoio dei Serpeverde!”

“E quelle fanno abitualmente parte della vostra uniforme?”

Draco vorrebbe togliersi quelle stramaledette mutandine, ma l’idea di sfilarsele davanti a Potter è tanto imbarazzante quanto quella di star lì davanti a lui e tenersele. E il bastardo non accenna a volersene andare.

“Si può sapere che vuoi?”

Harry ci pensa su un momento. Già, perché era andato lì?

“Dove avete nascosto il copricapo di Luna?”

“Il…Cosa…?” Draco aggrotta la fronte e prende la casacca dell’uniforme per coprirsi, ma questa gli vola via di mano, finendo due metri più in là. Solo ora si accorge che il Grifondoro ha la bacchetta in mano. Il suo gesto lo lascia di stucco, l’unica spiegazione è che voglia divertirsi ancora di più a spese sue. Lo squadra torvo.

Harry non sa bene perché l’ha fatto. Sa solo che non voleva vederle sparire dietro alla casacca.

Ginny non ha mai indossato niente del genere, lei è più il tipo da cotone e microfibra.

“Il copricapo a forma di leone…Di Luna Lovegood, l’avete preso voi…” Parla distrattamente e intanto muove un paio di passi in direzione del Serpeverde.

È incredibile come quel piccolo pezzo di tessuto ricamato, anziché nascondere, metta ancora più in evidenza ciò che sta dietro e che, in questo caso, non era presupposto a contenere.

Come il fatto che il suo apparire totalmente sbagliato su quel corpo, faccia risaltare le anche spigolose del ragazzo e la V, che dall’addome va a morire sotto il piccolo fiocco che orna l’elastico.

Per la miseria, Malfoy se ne sta lì, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, il tetro marchio nero bene in vista accanto al delicato pizzo rosa. Una tela immacolata macchiata dall’odio e dalla lascivia. Harry ha la bocca secca e deve inumidirsi le labbra. Non vuole andarsene da lì.

Quell’attento esame sta mettendo Draco a disagio, la sfacciataggine del Grifondoro lo irrita.

Cosa dovrebbe fare? Raccontargli che ha addosso quelle cose perché ha perso una stupida scommessa? La cosa di certo non lo farebbe sembrare meno idiota. E parlare con Potter della sua biancheria intima non lo attrae particolarmente.

“Non c’è niente qui. Va’ a cercare altrove.”

“Credo che verificherò di persona.” Ma non è per cercare che Harry si sta guardando intorno, sta contemplando i sontuosi specchi bordati d’argento, che moltiplicano l’immagine di Draco da diverse angolazioni. Muove con noncuranza un altro passo in direzione del biondo. Lui arretra, ma più di tanto non può, dietro c’è la parete. Comincia a sentirsi in trappola.

“Dì un po’ Potter, cosa sei, un pervertito?”

Le parole colpiscono Harry, come il biondo aveva desiderato, ma non nel modo previsto. Il Grifondoro aggrotta la fronte e guarda Draco dritto negli occhi, qualcosa scatta dentro di lui.

Pensa alle notti che ha passato fuori, da quando si è lasciato con Ginny. Ai weekend in cui è andato in giro per locali babbani, con Dean e Seamus. Incontrando gente, esplorando, scoprendo nuove cose. E a volte temendo di vedere qualche giornalista del mondo magico in agguato.

Perché proprio lui, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, deve ancora guardarsi le spalle? Perché deve continuare a difendersi da chi dovrebbe solo essergli grato? E di tanti che non hanno il diritto di giudicarlo, il biondino davanti a lui è il primo della lista.

“Io un pervertito?” Risponde calmo, troppo calmo, inclina la testa e squadra Draco dal basso verso l’alto, con esasperante lentezza. Un brivido percorre la schiena del Serpeverde. Le guance gli bruciano.

“Non sono io quello che, sotto l’uniforme da cercatore, si veste come una sgualdrina.”

Il battito di Draco accelera. Fuori dalla bocca di Potter parole simili suonano innaturali.

“C…Cosa?”

“Lo fai per tenere alto il morale della squadra?” Solleva ironicamente le sopracciglia.

Draco deglutisce. “Piantala.”

Harry si avvicina ancora, ormai ad un paio di metri da lui.

“Ti metti questa roba da sciacquetta, perché così possono a turno alleviare lo stress su di te? Oppure sei il premio per chi ha giocato meglio?”

“Smettila con queste stronzate!” Draco aveva intenzione di urlare, ma il suo tono non è alto nemmeno la metà di quanto voleva. Ci sono tante cose che potrebbe rispondere, è sempre stato bravo con le parole, ma tutte gli muoiono in gola. La sua mente è una tabula rasa.

Harry si passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore, sta di nuovo guardando con interesse i dannati slip, vagamente sorpreso.

Draco abbassa lo sguardo e con orrore si rende conto di cosa ha catturato la sua attenzione.

Il delicato merletto è teso, oppone ben poca resistenza all’improvviso cambiamento del suo corpo, ridefinendosi attorno alla carne turgida.

Non può essere.

Non adesso, non così.

Draco è senza parole, ha gli occhi lucidi per lo sconcerto, scuote la testa incredulo, incapace di alzare lo sguardo su Harry, che invece non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

C’è qualcosa di estremamente seducente nell’imbarazzo di Malfoy. Anziché ribattere ed insultarlo ed alzare la voce, se ne sta lì, con lo sguardo basso e le labbra socchiuse. Sembra così fragile, così smarrito, così bisognoso di un paio di braccia intorno a tutta quella pelle candida.

Perché negarglielo?

Harry ripone la bacchetta nella tasca posteriore e percorre quegli ultimi passi che li separano, fermandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Ora può distinguere chiaramente il motivo floreale che il pizzo disegna sulla pelle del biondo.

Le sue dita fremono dalla voglia di tracciare quel disegno intricato.

“Ho ragione, non è così?” Il suo tono ora è più basso, è così vicino a Draco che lo sentirebbe anche se bisbigliasse. “È questo che sei in fondo. Nient’altro che un piccolo, raffinato, oggetto di piacere.”

Draco si schiaccia contro il muro. Ogni parola gli scivola addosso e si appiccica a lui, come miele caldo. Tiene gli occhi fissi al pavimento e scuote la testa, un debole tentativo di diniego e di far uscire quella voce dalla sua mente. Gli dà la pelle d’oca, come al secondo anno, quando si era messo a parlare in Serpentese durante la lezione di Duello.

“Non…Non è vero…” Farfuglia, è difficile trovare un argomento di difesa convincente, con quelle cose ancora addosso.

Ma Harry allunga una mano verso di lui e gli posa il pollice sulle labbra, lo stesso con cui prima ha sfiorato le sue e Draco sussulta come se l’avesse schiaffeggiato.

“Ssssh. Va tutto bene.”

Bene? Cosa mai può andare ancora bene?

Draco vorrebbe spingerlo via, sottrarsi a quello sguardo, prendere i suoi vestiti e scappare. E non c’è niente che glielo impedisca, Potter non lo sta trattenendo, non gli ha lanciato un incantesimo e non l’ha minacciato. Ma le sue gambe non gli rispondono.

Il pollice del Grifondoro sta tracciando il contorno delle sue labbra, il tocco è lievemente ruvido, ma anche così leggero. Nessuno ha mai sfiorato Draco in quel modo.

Harry si avvicina ancora, i loro petti quasi si sfiorano, la sua mano abbandona le labbra del biondo e scende, sfiorando con il dorso il costato, l’anca, il pizzo rosa che avvolge il fianco.

Draco è inchiodato da una sorta di morbosa curiosità. Di vedere cosa succederà se lo lascia fare. Si aspetta che da un momento all’altro Potter si metta a ridere, che faccia qualche altra battuta, che magari lo insulti ancora.

Da un momento all’altro tornerà se stesso e litigheranno come hanno sempre fatto, magari si lanceranno un paio di incantesimi.

Invece le mani di Harry risalgono lungo le braccia del biondo e si fermano sulle sue spalle. Lo sta appena sfiorando, ma può sentire che sono incredibilmente calde.

Si sporge per sussurrare all’orecchio di Draco e il suo respiro umido lo fa rabbrividire.

“Sembri fatto di zucchero. Chissà se sei altrettanto dolce?”

E all’improvviso il biondo si sente completamente sbilanciato, capisce solo che le mani di Potter lo stanno facendo voltare e un attimo dopo il muro è davanti a lui.

É stato così rapido ed improvviso che la testa gli gira ed appoggia i palmi contro al muro per stabilizzarsi, ma il Grifondoro già lo sta tenendo. La sua mano sinistra giace sul petto liscio di Draco, che ne sente il peso ad ogni respiro. Mentre la destra riposa sul suo stomaco. Sente il corpo di Potter premuto dietro di sé, ne percepisce il calore attraverso l’uniforme rosso-oro che gli accarezza la pelle della schiena. Ne trae uno strano conforto.

Pigramente le dita callose di Potter scendono, dal ventre di Draco fino a seguire i contorni arabescati delle mutandine.

Dal primo momento in cui le ha viste Harry ha desiderato toccarle. É un tessuto quasi impalpabile, come fatto di niente, quasi una sola cosa con la pelle del biondo.

Con i polpastrelli traccia la sagoma del suo sesso, intrappolato nella sottile trama rosa, lo sente tendersi ancora di più, forzare il tessuto oltre l’elastico e Draco è scosso da un sussulto.

Quella sottilissima barriera tra il suo corpo e la mano del brunetto rende il tocco ancora più stimolante.

Potter posa le labbra sul suo collo, sta sorridendo, il bastardo. Traccia una linea invisibile con la lingua, dalla clavicola alla mascella, mentre le dita sul petto del Serpeverde sfiorano i piccoli capezzoli, tocchi leggeri che mandano scosse elettriche all’inguine di Draco.

Pesanti sospiri sfuggono alle sue labbra, sono così tante sensazioni tutte insieme che ha quasi le vertigini. La sua testa è leggera, tutti i pensieri sono volati via.

Non è mai stato toccato così.

Il pollice di Harry raggiunge la sommità dell’erezione di Draco e comincia a descrivere piccoli cerchi intorno ad essa, una piccola chiazza umida si allarga sul tessuto pregiato. Le gambe del Serpeverde tremano, si morde il labbro inferiore, inspirando profondamente.

Un piccolo sbuffo compiaciuto esce dalle narici di Potter, scaldando la pelle sensibile del collo del biondo, poi posa le labbra sulla sua guancia, bisbigliando direttamente contro di essa. “Cosi eccitato da bagnarti le mutandine, dolcezza?”

Draco cerca di spingere via la bocca del brunetto con un piccolo scatto della testa.

“Bastardo.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire o meglio, ad ansimare, ma in quelle poche sillabe non ce la fa ad imprimere la minima traccia d’odio. Le dita di Harry pizzicano un capezzolo con inaspettata intensità e la parola termina in un gemito. Il Grifondoro sorride e gli mordicchia lo zigomo. “Avevo ragione. Sei delizioso."

I suoi capelli neri sono ancora umidi per la doccia che ha fatto poco prima e fanno il solletico al viso del biondo.

Harry lo tira ancor più verso di sé, in modo che sia costretto a spostare il peso indietro contro di lui, Draco lo lascia fare, perché stare in piedi con le sue sole forze è diventato troppo impegnativo. Harry gli guida la testa indietro con la mano, sulla la sua spalla. In questo modo il collo del biondo e ancora più esposto, più facilmente accessibile agli attacchi delle sue labbra e dei suoi denti.

Così appoggiato a lui Draco si rende conto che anche il Grifondoro è eccitato, può sentirlo contro il suo fondoschiena.

La mano di Potter s’ insinua dentro l’elastico degli slip ed accarezza Draco dal basso verso l’alto, con il palmo aperto. Lui muove leggermente il bacino per andargli incontro e il suo respiro accelera.

Si aspetta che da un momento all’altro Potter chiuda le dita intorno al suo membro, che lo stringa nella sua mano e cominci a muoverla su e giù.

Invece quello che sente è un tocco lieve, un piccolo movimento che si concentra su quella striscia di pelle così sensibile, appena sotto la sommità del suo sesso. L’indice di Harry la strofina, prima piano, poi via via con maggiore insistenza.

Draco è sopraffatto, la sensazione è molto più intensa di quanto si sarebbe immaginato, la sua eccitazione e il suo desiderio continuano a crescere.

Per quel poco che riesce ancora a capire, Draco si rende conto che il Grifondoro lo sta toccando come farebbe con una ragazza, ma anziché smontarlo la cosa lo scalda ancora di più.

Da una parte vorrebbe più contatto, più frizione, più forza e vorrebbe muovere il bacino per trovarli contro qualcosa. Vorrebbe che Potter lo toccasse come si deve, ma preferirebbe morire che azzardarsi a chiederglielo. Dall’altra invece è totalmente assorbito da quel piccolo tocco, che si ripete all’infinito con crudele gentilezza, che lo fa rimanere immobile per non rischiare di perderlo.

Non riesce a pensare ad altro se non a quell’inaspettato piacere, si abbandona a quella sensazione e si concede il lusso di gemere ed ansimare quanto vuole.

La mano di Harry che tiene Draco contro il suo petto lo lascia per un momento, solo il tempo di liberare il suo stesso sesso dalla scomoda costrizione dei pantaloni. Quasi temeva che avrebbe rotto la stoffa se non l’avesse finalmente liberato. Afferra nuovamente il biondino passandogli il braccio intorno al torace e appoggia la sua erezione contro il pizzo che avvolge le piccole natiche chiare. La sensazione è incredibile, meglio che il semplice contatto pelle contro pelle.

Quando il Serpeverde lo sente scivolare su e giù tra i suoi glutei, spingendoci in mezzo la stoffa delicata, emette un grido soffocato e Harry risponde con un suono gutturale, che quasi non sembra provenire da lui.

Preme Draco contro la fredda parete, spingendo il bacino ritmicamente contro di lui ed intanto continua ad accarezzare quella zona così incredibilmente recettiva sul sesso del biondo. Il Serpeverde lo sente ansimare vicino al suo orecchio. “È per questo che sei nato mh?…Per essere il giocattolino di qualcuno…” Il respiro del brunetto è affannato ed irregolare e ad ogni parola il piacere nell’ inguine del biondo si concentra sempre di più.

“Un grazioso animaletto da compagnia….Da tirare fuori dalla gabbia a piacimento….” Il merletto che ricopre il sedere di Draco è umido e il Serpeverde sente di essere quasi al limite. Non ci può credere, ma Potter lo sta facendo venire con quel semplice tocco cadenzato.

Comincia a gemere e respirare in modo irregolare e Harry, anche lui consapevole di essere vicino al culmine, gli dà l’ultima spinta.

“Coraggio tesoro, vieni nelle tue belle mutandine, da quella piccola puttanella che sei.”

Draco graffia il muro con le unghie, geme e si irrigidisce. Tutto il suo corpo sta fremendo, gli ronzano le orecchie e gli si offusca la vista. Si sente intorpidito, leggero come non lo è mai stato.

Il tessuto fradicio si appiccica al suo inguine e sa che se è ancora in piedi, è solo perché Potter ancora lo tiene stretto tra sé e la parete, dando le ultime, frenetiche spinte per trovare anche lui soddisfazione. Seguendo un impulso Harry afferra la nuca del biondo e gli volta la faccia verso la sua. È un bacio bagnato e caotico, i loro denti si scontrano, il Grifondoro soffoca i suoi ansiti nella bocca di Malfoy ed ecco che anche la parte dietro dei galeotti slip rosa, diventa un pasticcio, umido ed appiccicoso.

Harry fa un passo indietro e Draco scivola a terra. Il biondo cerca di riprendere fiato e si domanda cosa mai potrebbe dire o fare adesso, mentre nella sua mente la nebbia lentamente si dirada, rivelando l’assurdità di quella situazione.

Ma Potter risolve il problema. Draco lo sente fare qualche altro passo indietro ed allontanarsi, finché è fuori di lì.

 

 

Harry sta correndo, non sa bene neanche lui per andare dove e perché. Sa solo che non vuole – non può - rischiare di incontrare qualcuno adesso. S’ infila nel nascondiglio più vicino, dentro gli spogliatoi dei Grifondoro e si guarda intorno, senza sapere se sedersi o stare in piedi. Se portarsi le mani alla testa o incrociare le braccia. Non sa che fare di se stesso.

In un impeto si toglie quei vestiti appena messi e già impregnati di sudore, suo e non. Quegli indumenti che ora sono imbevuti dell’odore di Malfoy .

Ma che cosa ha fatto?

Che cosa gli è preso? Gli è andato in pappa il cervello per un paio di mutandine del cavolo?

È praticamente saltato addosso a Malfoy. Quel Draco Malfoy con cui prima non si sopportava e adesso a mala pena parla.

Si butta sotto una doccia e sbatte un paio di volte i pugni contro le piastrelle, ma la ceramica non è abbastanza dura e l’acqua non è abbastanza fredda . Niente riesce a riportare chiarezza nella sua testa.

Ripensa alle cose che ha detto e stringe gli occhi, come se così potesse far sparire i ricordi.

Se non avesse visto lui stesso il cadavere di Voldemort, avrebbe paura che fosse di nuovo entrato nella sua testa, condizionando i suoi pensieri, manipolando le sue azioni.

Ma quello è il passato. E la responsabilità delle sue cazzate, adesso è tutta sua.

Ma che cavolo ci faceva Malfoy con addosso delle mutande da donna?

 

 

Draco si sente ancora un po’stordito e completamente prosciugato. Preme la guancia contro il muro, sperando che quel bacio gelido lo svegli.

Cerca in qualche modo di convincersi che quello che è appena successo non è la fine del mondo. E infatti, non è la fine del mondo…Ma solo la sua.

Sospira e trova il coraggio di voltarsi. Non stava sognando, non è nel suo letto, nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde. È ancora nello spogliatoio, i suoi vestiti sono là dove li ha lasciati e si domanda chi è, quel ragazzo che vede nello specchio, con il volto ed il collo arrossati, gli occhi lucidi e l’aria disfatta?

Seduto a terra, con addosso mutandine di pizzo rosa coperte di fluidi maschili, proprio come una sgualdrina da due soldi.

Ma che diavolo ci stanno a fare degli specchi così esageratamente grandi in uno spogliatoio? Bisogna che li faccia togliere.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Come neve al sole

Harry sospira in silenzio e osserva la sua frustrazione prendere forma in una nuvoletta di vapore, che svanisce nell’aria gelida.  
Non è stata una buona idea venire ad Hogsmeade con Ron ed Hermione.  
E non solo perché il tempo ha deciso improvvisamente che era ora di sostituire le gradevoli, soleggiate, giornate autunnali con grigiore ed aria pungente.  
Ma perché per quanto i suoi amici si sforzino di fingere che le cose tra loro tre possono essere come prima, semplicemente, non possono.  
Non è come quando quei due zucconi dei suoi migliori amici continuavano a girarsi intorno, tra un bisticcio ed un gesto affettuoso, incapaci di riconoscere i propri sentimenti l’uno per l’altra.   
Atteggiamento che talvolta divertiva Harry, talvolta lo esasperava.  
Ora sono una coppia, non importa che non rientrino nella categoria di quelle che stanno sempre appiccicate, in modo quasi nauseante, una coppia è formata da due, non da tre.   
Non importa che facciano di tutto per mettere Harry a proprio agio, lui si sente comunque impacciato, di troppo.  
Quando ci si abitua ad uscire in quattro e poi una delle due coppie si divide, inevitabilmente, si avverte la mancanza di qualcosa. Ogni volta che viene casualmente fuori il nome di Ginny, l’atmosfera si fa impacciata e forzata.  
Non che ad Harry manchi la sua relazione con lei. Prima di troncarla ci ha pensato bene ed a lungo e lui e la rossa hanno parlato (e parlato, e parlato…) e sono arrivati alla conclusione che fosse la cosa giusta per tutti e due.  
A volte gli manca il senso di stabilità che proviene dal fare coppia fissa con qualcuno, per esempio il non doversi preoccupare di avere programmi per domenica, perché in ogni caso non sarà da solo e soprattutto, i suoi amici non si dovranno preoccupare che lo sia.  
Vaglielo a spiegare a loro due che non gli dispiace starsene un po’ per conto suo, magari farsi un giro in qualche quartiere babbano di Londra, uno di quelli che gli ha fatto scoprire Seamus, con tanti localini ‘interessanti’. Pieni di ragazzi e ragazze che hanno voglia di incontrare altri ragazzi e ragazze. E magari dopo una bevuta, di farsi un giro nei bagni o nel vicolo dietro al locale…  
Harry ha si è accorto da qualche mese che non gli dispiace la compagnia maschile tanto quanto quella femminile. E mentre prima preferiva le persone loquaci, divertenti, di compagnia (come Ginny), ultimamente ha scoperto che talvolta quelle più timide, inizialmente più chiuse, una volta che si lasciano andare riservano piacevoli sorprese.  
Gli è rimasto il gusto per la ricerca, per la caccia, non gli dispiace lavorare un po’ per trovare il suo tesoro.  
Non sempre uscendo la sera si trova qualcuno di apprezzabile, ma anche senza fare conquiste, andare a bere e a ballare è un passatempo migliore che girovagare in cerca dei frammenti dell’anima di un folle bastardo.   
Ed Harry ha scoperto che non solo il sesso gli piace, ma che è qualcosa in cui è bravo. Non è presunzione la sua, gliel’hanno proprio detto, più di una volta. Sarà che gli viene naturale, come tutte le cose in cui può agire d’impulso e seguire l’istinto, da bravo Grifondoro qual’ è.   
Non è molto diverso dal volare su una scopa, una bella scarica di adrenalina, ma senza il rischio di farsi ammazzare.  
Forse in parte questo suo nuovo modo di vedere le cose ha contribuito al declino della sua relazione con Ginny. Il desiderio di buttarsi, di sperimentare, di non dover essere sempre responsabile.  
Lei sembrava voler ripercorrere i passi dei suoi genitori, conosciutisi durante gli anni di scuola, innamorati, fidanzati e appena terminati gli studi, sposati.  
Non è che Harry non sogni di avere una famiglia, un giorno. Ma fin da piccolo è stato costretto a fronteggiare difficoltà e responsabilità che lo hanno obbligato a crescere in fretta. Visto che praticamente gli hanno rovinato l’infanzia e rubato l’adolescenza, perché non godere appieno di tutto quello che può offrire essere un giovane adulto?  
Non è che abbia del tutto perso la sua vena romantica, però riesce a vivere il sesso anche senza implicazioni sentimentali, spensieratamente.  
Almeno, è stato così fino a… 

Hermione indica qualcosa nella vetrina di Scrivenshaft, gli sta chiedendo consiglio su quale astuccio per riporre le piume acquistare. Ed Harry è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che la ragazza sa già esattamente quale vuole, sta solo cercando di coinvolgerlo, si è accorta che ha la testa da un’altra parte.  
E a voler essere onesto, il suo disagio non è colpa degli sviluppi tra Ron ed Hermione, né della sua recente rottura con Ginny, alla quale in effetti negli ultimi giorni non ha pensato per niente, neanche durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch.  
Soprattutto durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch.  
Forse è colpa di questo freddo che, nonostante il maglione e la giacca e la sciarpa, sembra comunque riuscire a trovarsi un varco. Nonostante tutti quegli strati con cui si è coperto, riesce ad insinuarsi sotto, fino a trovare la sua pelle, fin dentro le sue ossa.   
È forse si è fatto convincere a venire ad Hogsmeade non per assecondare i suoi amici, ma solo perché non voleva restare da solo con i suoi pensieri.  
Harry indica un astuccio a caso nella vetrina, si rende conto troppo tardi che non è nemmeno uno di quelli che Hermione sta prendendo in considerazione.  
Ron gli lancia un’occhiata solidale, convinto che sia annoiato quanto lui, perché, insomma, più di dieci minuti davanti ad una vetrina per un astuccio per piume, per Merlino.  
Lanciando un’occhiata di rimprovero ad entrambi, la ragazza entra a fare il suo acquisto, lasciandoli ad aspettare fuori.  
Tra un’insipida chiacchiera ed un’altra, Harry si stringe nella giacca. “Pensi che nevicherà?”  
Ron alza le sopracciglia, un po’ perplesso, ma paziente: “Te l’ho detto, è ancora troppo presto. È appena iniziato novembre.”  
Giusto, gliel’ha già chiesto quella mattina, appena alzati. Ma che ci può fare? Da quando ha messo il naso fuori da sotto le coperte (letteralmente, perché gli piace dormire seppellito al calduccio fino agli occhi) ha cominciato a pensare alla neve.  
Ha subito avvertito che il clima era cambiato.  
Prim’ancora di aprire gli occhi, ha cominciato a ricordare di quando era bambino, a casa dei Dursley, quando ancora era totalmente ignaro dell’esistenza della magia.  
Allora per Harry era un’abitudine alzarsi prima di Dudley, dal momento che era incaricato di preparare la colazione e sbrigare altre faccende.   
Ma quando nevicava, Harry era felice di questa consuetudine, perché riusciva a sgattaiolare in cortile prima del suo odioso cugino, che una volta sveglio si sarebbe buttato sgraziatamente nella neve e vi ci si sarebbe rotolato come un maiale nel fango, devastando incurante la delicata coltre bianca. Dopodiché avrebbe cominciato a dare la caccia ad Harry, armato di palle di neve – ben pressata ovviamente – per tutto il giardino ed anche in casa, ignorando le flebili proteste di zia Petunia.  
Ma quei pochi minuti in solitudine con la neve che Harry riusciva a ritagliarsi, quelli erano tutti suoi ed erano un incanto.  
Si riempiva i polmoni di quell’aria così pulita, che aveva un odore particolare ed indefinibile, non importava che facesse venire le lacrime agli occhi tanto era fredda.  
E tutto quel bianco gli colmava la vista, così immacolato, così intatto.  
Così perfetto che intaccarlo in qualunque modo sembrava un delitto.   
Eppure Harry sentiva l’impulso di farlo, come un richiamo a cui non si poteva sottrarre.   
Aspettava ed esitava, ma poi, con timore quasi reverenziale, muoveva il primo passo. E poi il secondo ed il terzo e così via.  
E non c’era piacere eguale, a quello di affondare per primo le sue scarpe sformate e troppo grandi in quel soffice candore, nell’ascoltare il rumore ovattato che produceva, cedendo sotto al suo peso.  
Una volta iniziato, non si sarebbe più fermato, andava avanti fino alla fine del vialetto, poi si voltava e contemplava con soddisfazione la scia delle sue impronte, le uniche presenti in quel paesaggio incantato, che non gli appariva affatto deturpato dal segno del suo passaggio, anzi, era ancora più bello.   
Era come se avesse conquistato un mondo sconosciuto e meraviglioso.

“Miseriaccia, come mai ci mette così tanto?”  
Harry cerca di guardare dentro il negozio attraverso la vetrina. “Mi sembra che ci sia qualcun altro prima di lei.” Può intravedere due ragazzini che parlano con il proprietario.  
“Hey, vuoi che entriamo? Magari stare al freddo non ti fa bene al polso…”  
“Ma no, figurati. Ormai non mi fa più male.” Harry infila istintivamente le mani in tasca, quasi a voler nascondere il polso in questione.   
A causa di quel doloretto, ha dovuto saltare i primi due allenamenti di Quidditch che si sono tenuti dopo aver giocato la partita contro i Serpeverde.   
Almeno, questa è la versione ufficiale. La verità è che normalmente per una stupidaggine del genere, non si sognerebbe neanche di saltare un allenamento. Ma dopo quella maledetta partita, l’idea di andare al campo lo faceva sentire come l’assassino che torna sul luogo del delitto. Non credeva di poter tornare lì e comportarsi in modo naturale, dopo aver così deplorevolmente profanato il sacro tempio della nobile arte del Quidditch.  
Ed ogni volta che qualcuno gli chiedeva del polso, era una pena.  
‘Ti fa male?’ – ‘Come è successo?’ – ‘Pensi che passerà per il prossimo allenamento?’  
“(Non so, non mi capita spesso di prendere a pugni le piastrelle della doccia perché ho il dubbio di aver molestato, no, aggredito sessualmente, uno altro studente.)”   
Ma è pur sempre il capitano della squadra e alla fine ha dovuto farsi forza e andare.  
In parte tranquillizzato dal fatto che dopo quattro giorni, non c’era stato alcun tentativo di linciaggio da parte dei Serpeverde.  
Il mattino dopo quella che gli piace considerare come una ‘momentanea perdita di lucidità’, Harry si aspettava come minimo di essere aggredito verbalmente e additato come ‘pervertito’ dai compagni di Casa di Malfoy.  
Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, c’era l’eventualità che la Parkinson e la Greengrass si coalizzassero, per lanciargli una fattura che gli avrebbe impedito per sempre l’uso dei genitali.  
Ma niente di tutto questo è successo.   
Neanche qualche strana occhiataccia.  
Se fosse girato qualche pettegolezzo, a quest’ora uno dei suoi amici lo avrebbe sentito e sarebbe venuto a chiedergli spiegazioni. E lui ne ha preparate almeno una dozzina, una meno credibile dell’altra. Per fortuna non ha dovuto usarle.  
É quindi chiaro che Malfoy non ha parlato con nessuno di quanto è accaduto.  
Ma questo non basta a mettere in pace l’animo di Harry. Quando finiscono gli allenamenti, per la fretta di uscire dagli spogliatoi, si lava così velocemente che rischia l’abrasione.  
E tiene gli occhi sul pavimento, come se ci fosse il rischio che per una qualunque sciocchezza, potesse saltare addosso a uno dei suoi compagni di squadra. Come se avesse paura che salti fuori qualcuno con addosso un paio di stupide mutandine di pizzo.  
Anche se dubita fortemente che vedere un simile indumento addosso a Jimmy Peakes o Ritchie Coote, gli farebbe lo stesso effetto. Anzi, prega che ciò non accada mai, neanche ad Halloween dopo fiumi di Whiskey Incendiario.  
Il Grifondoro ha pensato e ripensato a come sono andate le cose. E ancora continua a pensarci.  
Quando è entrato in quei maledetti spogliatoi, Harry aveva la bacchetta in mano, mentre quella di Draco era fuori portata.  
È possibile che in qualche modo il suo comportamento sia sembrato minaccioso al Serpeverde? Che possa aver temuto di essere attaccato?  
In effetti l’atteggiamento che hanno avuto l’uno verso l’altro, non è stato esattamente amichevole. Ed è stato il primo vero scambio di battute tra loro, da quando è iniziato l’anno scolastico.  
Malfoy non ha più mostrato aperta ostilità nei suoi confronti, lui ed Harry per lo più si sono ignorati, limitandosi a qualche rigido cenno di saluto, quando proprio non potevano evitare di incrociare gli sguardi.  
Ma non c’era ragione per cui il biondino dovesse sentirsi in pericolo in sua presenza.  
Avrebbe potuto mandare Harry al diavolo in qualunque momento, andarsene, perfino cercare di colpirlo.  
Però non l’ha fatto. Ed è proprio per questo che Harry non riesce a darsi pace.  
Perché, per le mutande di Godric Grifondoro, si tratta di lui, Draco Malfoy, non più Mangiamorte, non più seguace del lato più oscuro della magia e probabilmente neanche più tanto convinto della supremazia dei maghi di sangue puro, ma comunque, un Malfoy, ricco, viziato, snob e soprattutto, Serpeverde.   
Com’è possibile che abbia volontariamente permesso che accadesse ciò che è accaduto?  
Il problema più grosso è che, oltre al senso di colpa e alla preoccupazione, ripercorrere l’accaduto gli provoca un altro tipo di tormento, che è costretto a lenire lanciando ogni sera un muffliato, mentre se ne sta al buio sotto le coperte, con le tende rosse del suo baldacchino ben chiuse.

 

Ron, stanco di aspettare, lo convince ad entrare nel negozio e non è una cattiva idea, ha bisogno di distrarsi.  
Hermione li guarda sconsolata, tra i due ragazzini entrati prima di lei e il negoziante è in corso un’accesa discussione. Harry riconosce i due studenti: sono Corvonero del secondo anno, uno dei due regge in mano una piuma rotta, la metà superiore penzola mollemente.  
“Le dico che era già rotta quando abbiamo aperto la scatola…” Insiste il ragazzino.  
Ma il signor Scrivenshaft non vuole sentir ragione. “È impossibile, non ci sono piume rotte nelle scatole che vendo…”  
“Invece era già rotta e noi avevamo comprato la scatola insieme. Ora sono dispari, come facciamo a dividerle?”  
“Non è un problema mio come le dividete. Dovevate stare più attenti. Le piume sono delicate, vanno maneggiate con cura…”  
Harry fissa quella cosina sottile e leggera, tra le dita del ragazzo. Ormai irrimediabilmente danneggiata.  
Si fa avanti e tira fuori dalla tasca cinque Falci. “Gli dia una piuma nuova, per favore.” Il negoziante guarda le monete come se temesse che ci sia dietro chissà quale trucco, poi capendo che la situazione si sta risolvendo a suo favore, dà allo studente una piuma nuova e ringrazia Harry.  
Mentre si avvicina al bancone per richiedere l’astuccio che ha scelto, Hermione gli sorride con affetto, ma Harry sente di non meritarselo. È difficile da spiegare, ma l’ha fatto più per se stesso che per quei due ragazzini.  
Prima di uscire i due Corvonero lo ringraziano più volte, accrescendo il suo disagio. “Grazie ancora, ‘signor Potter’.” Dice quello che reggeva la piuma rotta uscendo, mentre la lascia lì su un ripiano.  
Harry e Ron si guardano: “Dimmi che non è vero che mi hanno appena chiamato signor Potter.”  
Ron gli ride apertamente in faccia. “Ci puoi giurare che lo hanno fatto. Come ci puoi giurare che lo racconterò a Dean e Seamus appena li vedo.”  
“Non ci provare…”   
Hermione finalmente ha il tanto sospirato astuccio, mentre escono Harry raccoglie la piuma spezzata e se la mette in tasca.  
“Che te ne fai di quella?” Ron sta ancora ridacchiando.  
Harry alza le spalle. “In ricordo dell’apprezzamento che hanno i più giovani nei miei confronti.”  
“Si, bravo, comincia pure a collezionare roba inutile come fa mio padre. Mi sa che d’ora in poi ti chiamerò ‘signor Potter’ anch’io.”  
“Per te è ‘egregio signor Potter’.”  
Ridendo il terzetto si avvia ai tre manici di scopa. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo: nuvole bianche si stanno addensando lassù. La sua mano, nella tasca, stringe la morbida piuma.  
C’è davvero da sperare che non nevichi o non sa come arriverà alla fine di quella giornata.

 

***********************************************************

 

Draco benedice la pace che regna, la domenica, nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde. Grazie al cielo il freddo non ha scoraggiato gli studenti dall’andarsene un po’ a spasso.  
Così lui può godere di un po’ di pace e del fuoco, che scoppietta nell’imponente camino di marmo della sala comune. I pochi ragazzi rimasti sono lì per recuperare compiti arretrati o per prepararsi a qualche test, hanno a loro volta bisogno di tranquillità, quindi non minano la sua.  
Draco negli ultimi giorni, per citare Pansy, ˈè più intrattabile ed insofferente del solito. A metà tra un Ippogriffo ed un Troll.ˈ  
La ragazza per fortuna si è convinta a desistere dal tentare di farlo uscire, quando in risposta al suo commento, è apparso il dito medio di Draco, da dietro lo schienale dell’antica poltrona su cui è ancora seduto, faccia a faccia col fuoco crepitante.  
Ogni tanto Pansy si convince di sapere cosa è bene per lui e così il biondo le deve ricordare che il benessere di Draco Malfoy, non la concerne.  
Forse più tardi Nott cercherà di fargli la ramanzina, sottolineando che dovrebbe essere contento di quanto Pansy gli sia affezionata e che non dovrebbe trattarla così visto che si preoccupa per lui.  
Non gli farà presente che ormai coloro che tengono a lui si contano sulle dita di una mano, ma lo penserà.  
E Draco ricorderà a Nott che non ha mai chiesto a Pansy di preoccuparsi per lui e che non ritiene che essere affezionati a qualcuno, dia il diritto di essere petulanti e fastidiosi con la persona in questione.  
Solo perché non va più in giro facendosi beffe di nati babbani, mezzosangue e studenti poveri, a volte gli altri si dimenticano che è comunque Draco Malfoy.   
Può aver cambiato il suo punto di vista su un paio di cose, ma non vuol dire che si sia rammollito al punto da sentirsi in dovere di far contenti gli altri, solo perché gli sono amici.  
Se ha voglia di farsi prendere dai sensi di colpa, c’è una lunga lista di cose che vengono prima di Pansy e del suo malriposto affetto.   
Quando si guarda intorno nella scuola, vede la Sala Grande distrutta dai Mangiamorte, la catapecchia di Hagrid in fiamme, la barba bianca di un vecchio che sventola, mentre vola giù dalla Torre di Astronomia…  
Ma non è questo il motivo del recente cattivo umore del Serpeverde.   
Draco è puramente scontento di se stesso. No, meglio, è totalmente allibito dal suo stesso comportamento.  
E l’attuale sconcerto è un miglioramento, visto che nei primi giorni successivi alla partita di Quidditch contro i Grifondoro, Draco era letteralmente nel panico.  
La prima mattina dopo il ˈfattaccioˈ ha addirittura saltato la colazione, convinto che una volta entrato in Sala Grande, l’intero tavolo dei Grifondoro sarebbe esploso in risate e fischi al suo arrivo. Che sarebbe stato additato e bersagliato con battute e nomignoli di ogni genere.  
Quel giorno ha cercato in ogni modo possibile di non incrociare Potter e i suoi amici, evitando luoghi come la biblioteca, i giardini, i corridoi in prossimità dei loro dormitori o i bagni. E quando nonostante le sue precauzioni si imbatteva nel Prescelto e nel suo gruppetto, cambiava direzione, evitando accuratamente di incontrarne gli sguardi, ma tendendo l’orecchio per capire se da loro provenivano bisbigli sospetti.  
Ma nessuno di loro sembrava comportarsi in modo diverso dal solito.   
E Draco ha temuto il momento in cui i Serpeverde avrebbero avuto lezione insieme ai Grifondoro.  
Ma il fatidico momento è arrivato e non è accaduto nulla di insolito.  
La prima giornata è passata senza incidenti, è così anche la successiva e quella dopo ancora.  
È evidente che nessuno sa niente di quello che è accaduto tra lui e Potter negli spogliatoi.   
Passata un po’ la paura iniziale, Draco è riuscito a ragionare più lucidamente ed ha capito che tutto sommato per Potter, essersi ˈsporcato le maniˈ con lui, non è certo motivo di orgoglio. I suoi amici non la vedrebbero come una bravata su cui scherzare o come un trionfo su qualcuno che non gradiscono, ma come qualcosa di vergognoso ed indegno per il loro ˈeroeˈ.   
Già, proprio un modello di comportamento, quel vizioso pervertito.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Dopo la guerra il pub “La testa di porco” è diventato piuttosto popolare, visto il ruolo fondamentale che ha giocato nel corso dell’ultima battaglia ad Hogwarts.  
Soprattutto gli studenti più giovani, che non vi hanno preso parte, vengono a farci un giro per curiosare.   
Il vecchio Aberforth però, non ha la minima intenzione di mettere in lista roba come Burrobirra allo zenzero o tortine di melassa. Né di dare una ripulita.   
Il locale non è cambiato di una virgola e per lo più neanche la sua clientela, a parte gli sprovveduti studenti che di tanto in tanto fanno capolino, si guardano intorno incerti e il più delle volte, se ne vanno senza ordinare nulla, scoraggiati dall’aria malsana del locale e da quella burbera del proprietario.   
Ad Harry invece non dispiace che sia rimasto com’era, gli ricorda i tempi della nascita dell’Esercito di Silente. E poi ha imparato ad apprezzare la compagnia di Arbeforth: di poche parole, diretto e soprattutto, per nulla interessato alla vita privata di Harry o alla sua fama.  
Non credeva si sarebbe ritrovato qui questa domenica, ma quando lui, Ron ed Hermione hanno raggiunto I Tre Manici di Scopa, l’hanno trovato chiuso. La causa era un elaborato scherzo, molto probabilmente opera di qualche studente, che ha lanciato della polvere Buio Pesto, oscurando l’intero ambiente e poi nella confusione generale, ha piazzato una Palude Portatile.  
Non si era mai vista Madama Rosmerta tanto arrabbiata, lei ed alcuni clienti stavano tentando invano di far svanire la palude. Hanno anche chiesto ad Harry e i suoi amici se potevano aiutarli, ma purtroppo per la bella signora, nessuno di loro sapeva come fare.  
Ron si è però offerto di mandare un gufo a George, per chiedergli di venire al più presto a risolvere il problema. Il fatto che la palude sia un prodotto marchiato Tiri Vispi Weasley lo imbarazzava un po’.  
Così ai tre ragazzi non erano rimaste molte alternative per sfuggire al freddo pungente: Da Madama Piediburro o Alla Testa di Porco?  
Inutile dire che Hermione preferiva la prima opzione ed Harry onestamente non poteva darle torto, ma già di per sé quel posto in stile pizzi-e-trine-Humbridge gli dà la nausea, aggiungerci l’imbarazzo di fare il terzo incomodo era chiedergli troppo. Ha deciso che era ora di congedarsi e lasciare i suoi amici alla loro vita di coppia, nonostante le loro accorate proteste.  
In effetti è molto grato a chiunque abbia messo in pratica quello scherzo.

Sorseggiando un idromele caldo, Harry comincia a rilassarsi, la sedia è dura e traballante, ma il tavolo che ha scelto è posto in un angolo che gode della giusta dose di penombra e del resto, lì nessuno fa caso a lui e alla sua cicatrice. I pochi clienti sono impegnati ad occuparsi dei loro propri segreti. O sono già troppo ubriachi per riconoscerlo.  
Harry estrae dalla tasca la piuma e comincia a giocherellarci, rigirandosela tra il pollice e l’indice.  
Manda giù lentamente un altro sorso e inconsciamente chiude gli occhi: caldo, dolce, inebriante.  
Ancora gli sembra di sentire la schiena di Malfoy contro il suo petto, il peso della sua testa sulla spalla, l’odore del suo collo mentre lo esplora con le labbra: particolare ed indefinibile.  
Era sorprendente il calore che sprigionava dal suo corpo, tale che Harry lo percepiva anche attraverso i vestiti. Ha sempre pensato a lui come ad una persona…ˈFreddaˈ, non trova altra parola per definirlo. Così pallido. Spigoloso, nell’aspetto e nel carattere.   
Non che sia brutto, deve ammetterlo, è un bel vedere. Ma anche una statua di marmo lo è, nel suo algido biancore.  
Crescendo il Serpeverde ha acquisito un certo fascino, soprattutto da quando non cerca più di somigliare a suo padre. Meno gel, meno tuniche verdastre…  
Con quei capelli così chiari e gli occhi color dell’acciaio e i completi scuri di sartoria, è innegabile che catturi lo sguardo, però il suo aspetto conserva sempre una certa durezza.  
Ma quel giorno, nello spogliatoio, quello che Harry stringeva tra le braccia non era una statua. Né un gelido e distaccato sangue puro.  
Malfoy era caldo e morbido e arrendevole. E chi se lo immaginava che potesse essere così?  
Che sotto a quella pelle di porcellana, ci fossero così tante sfumature di rosa e porpora pronte a sbocciare. Pronte ad affiorare come i crocus da sotto la neve, risvegliate dalle mani di Harry.  
Il Grifondoro manda giù un altro sorso e sospira, si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano, lì chi vuole il tovagliolo deve ricordarsi di chiederlo e comunque, sono quasi sempre esauriti.  
Malfoy non si sentiva costretto. Non stava subendo. Malfoy si è letteralmente abbandonato tra le sue braccia e, che Godric lo perdoni e Salazar lo fulmini, Harry non riesce a levarselo dalla testa, perché al di là dei dubbi e dei rimorsi, è la cosa più pazzesca che gli sia capitata. Almeno dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort.  
Ma una vocina, nella sua testa, lo punzecchia: “Non avresti dovuto fare altro che restare in quello spogliatoio, per assicurarti che fosse tutto a posto, anziché scappare come un codardo.”  
Harry non è fiero di essersela data a gambe. Era confuso, incredulo…Anche un po’ spaventato.   
E a dire il vero sarebbe tutto così tanto più semplice, se avesse modo di credere che Draco ha agito, chissà perché, contro il suo volere.   
Vorrebbe dire escludere ogni possibilità che qualcosa del genere possa succedere ancora.   
Vorrebbe dire che la faccenda è chiusa, per quanto in malo modo. E che Malfoy è ancora quello che Harry ha sempre conosciuto, che l’universo ancora conserva un po’ del suo equilibrio.   
Ma non è così, Harry sa che non lo è.  
E la domanda che più lo manda fuori di testa rimane insoluta: ma perché diavolo aveva addosso quella roba?  
Possibile che gli piaccia davvero indossare biancheria femminile? Perché Harry non riesce ad immaginare una sola valida ragione, per la quale Draco Malfoy si metterebbe qualcosa che non gli va di indossare.   
A meno che non si trattasse di un qualche strano tipo di fattura. E il Grifondoro ha realmente passato un buon paio d’ore scartabellando di nascosto in biblioteca (è non è stato facile, perché Hermione passa praticamente metà della sua vita lì ). Ma a parte qualche incantesimo indicato per aiutare le casalinghe col bucato, di fatture che c’entrino con la biancheria, non si parla su nessuno dei testi che ha consultato.   
Oltre a non cavare un ragno dal buco, ora c’è un nutrito gruppetto di ragazze convinte che Harry si interessi di economia domestica: ˈche bravo, si prepara a sapersela cavare da solo dopo la scuola, fortunata chi se lo sposaˈ.  
“(Se sapessero la verità.)” Sogghigna il brunetto con le labbra appoggiate al bordo del bicchiere.  
E così Harry si è fatto l’idea che per Malfoy sia una specie di abitudine segreta, portare frammenti di delicato merletto nascosti sotto quei suoi austeri, impeccabili completi. Ed è un’idea maledettamente intrigante.   
Negli ultimi giorni, ogni volta che lo intravede, si immagina cosa possa celarsi sotto quei pantaloni scuri e la cosa lo fa impazzire.   
A volte deve allontanarsi dai suoi amici per ricomporsi, ovvero, per far sparire un’improvvisa ed inspiegabile erezione masturbandosi freneticamente in bagno. O in un’aula in disuso. Una volta perfino nel ripostiglio delle scope. Benedetto il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, chissà se era stato d’aiuto in tal senso anche a suo padre?  
Non può farci nulla. Quel dannato biondino se ne va in giro fasciato in quei pantaloni che sembrano una seconda pelle, a volte si china per raccogliere qualcosa, a volte si sporge sul banco per parlare con uno dei suoi amici…E gli occhi di Harry cercano invano un indizio, un piccolo flash rosa che faccia maliziosamente capolino, ma niente.  
E si domanda se il Serpeverde indossa capi di quel genere per la gioia di qualcuno in particolare. E accidenti a lui, invidia quel fortunato bastardo, chiunque egli sia.  
E il modo in cui palesemente il Serpeverde lo sta evitando, quel suo irrigidirsi quando si trovano a qualche metro di distanza, guardando caparbiamente nella direzione opposta, provoca ad Harry una fitta di rimorso, sì, ma anche l’acuto desiderio di avvicinarlo.   
Perché è così dannatamente carino.  
Quel riserbo, quel pudore, quel vano tentativo di negare a se stesso quanto è accaduto… Lasciarlo in pace è l’ultima cosa di cui gli fa venire voglia.  
Forse il biondino ha avuto ragione a chiamarlo pervertito.   
Il fatto è che ad Harry non importa poi molto di esserlo. Poteva anche andargli peggio, dopo aver affittato per diciassette anni una parte della sua mente ad uno psicopatico omicida, no?  
Posa la piuma sul legno appiccicoso del tavolo e la distende con le dita.   
Nella sua testa vede la schiena pallida e madida di sudore di Draco, accucciato a terra col viso rivolto al muro, appena prima che Harry uscisse (scappasse) dallo spogliatoio dei Serpeverde.  
Ma Harry non voleva in alcun modo nuocere a Draco o essere rude con lui.   
Le cose che ha detto esprimevano il fuoco che il biondino ha acceso dentro di lui. È stato qualcosa di nuovo per il Grifondoro e la potenza con cui questo ardore è scaturito, lo ha destabilizzato.  
Come si sarà sentito Malfoy? Usato?  
Ma perché avrebbe permesso ad Harry di toccarlo, se aveva messo quegli slip per qualcun altro?   
L’idea che non sia così gli provoca un sollievo che sa di non avere il diritto di provare.  
Quel giorno Harry si è comportato come un bambino davanti ad un dolce. Non ha saputo trattenersi, doveva averne un po’.   
È così per tutti, quando sei davanti ad una torta coperta di soffice panna e zucchero, quasi ti dispiace rovinarla tanto è bella, eppure non puoi fare a meno di ficcare un dito in tutta quella dolcezza tentatrice, per avere il primo assaggio.   
Beh, magari le persone beneducate non lo fanno, ma puoi scommetterci che vorrebbero.   
Il vero fascino di alcune cose è che sono lì per essere rovinate, per essere godute.  
E ora Harry ha visto la torta e la vuole e odia l’idea che se la mangi qualcun altro.  
Ha combattuto le forze oscure per anni ed ha vinto e dov’è la sua ricompensa?   
Non è certo una schiera di ragazzine adoranti che lo idealizzano, né un branco di giornalisti avidi ed invadenti o il Ministero, con le sue decisamente poco allettanti proposte di incarichi prestigiosi.   
Harry vuole il suo fottuto premio.  
Vuole la sua festa di compleanno a novembre, con tanto di torta e di regalo, ben avvolto e confezionato in morbido pizzo.  
Vuota in un sorso il bicchiere dall’idromele rimasto e lo appoggia sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo, accanto alla piuma e ad un paio di monete, che basterebbero a comprare quattro bicchieri di quella bevanda. O dieci piume.   
Tanto il vecchio Aberforth non si offende se esce senza salutarlo, o meglio, proprio non gliene frega niente. 

 

*************************************************************

 

Quanto è successo tra Draco ed Harry è tanto assurdo ed irreale che il Serpeverde quasi sarebbe riuscito a convincersi che era stata tutta un’allucinazione, magari dovuta alla stanchezza del dopo-partita o al dopo-sbornia latente dalla sera precedente alla partita.  
Se non fosse stato per quell’idiota di Zabini, che voleva sapere che fine avevano fatto le sue mutandine del cavolo, obbligando Draco a rivivere l’accaduto e accettare il fatto che era stato reale.  
“Come sarebbe a dire che le hai buttate?”  
“Blaise, le ho avute addosso per mezza giornata, compresa la partita, avresti avuto il coraggio di riprendertele?”  
“Non subito, ma mi aspettavo che le avresti fatte lavare per bene dagli elfi e poi me le avresti ridate. Non le troverò più uguali e facevano parte di un coordinato che dovevo regalare. Ed erano costose.”  
Dare a qualche ragazza quegli slip dopo quello che avevano visto, sarebbe stato un colpo troppo basso, perfino per Draco, se non altro bruciandole aveva fatto una buona azione.  
Mentre ancora era seduto sul freddo pavimento degli spogliatoi, il Serpeverde aveva ridotto in cenere quell’indumento peccaminoso, come se così avesse potuto cancellare ciò che era appena accaduto.  
Ma invece, anche dopo alcuni giorni, il ricordo continua a bruciare nella sua testa e lo tormenta. E quando cerca di capire come e perché ha lasciato che accadesse, riesce solo a risentire l’aura di Potter su di sé, come un’impronta.  
É come se lui fosse ancora lì, addosso a lui, con quelle mani che sono andate appena poco più in là dello sfiorare, ma hanno lasciato una traccia incandescente sulla sua pelle.   
Sente quella voce che lo avvolge come un mantello dell’invisibilità, indistinguibile ma reale, quasi tangibile.  
E le parole! Quelle parole…Da dove le ha tirate fuori, quell’ottuso cervello da Grifondoro? Draco avrebbe dovuto esserne indignato, infuriato…Ma il modo in cui le diceva…Le faceva suonare come qualcosa di diverso. Come se stesse rivelando una confidenza, un segreto tra loro due soli.  
Draco non ha avvertito la minima vena di disprezzo o scherno in quello che Potter gli ha sussurrato. E non riesce a spiegarselo, perché ha sempre pensato che, per quanto le aperte ostilità tra loro due fossero cessate, il Prescelto avesse un’opinione a dir poco bassa di lui.  
Draco non è caduto in una trappola. Si è lasciato scivolare nella corrente. Ha lasciato che lo trasportasse in alto.  
Per pochi attimi i pensieri, le inibizioni ed ogni altra zavorra lo ha abbandonato.   
Ed ha volato, così in alto che le accuse e le maldicenze non potevano più raggiungerlo.  
Ma tutto è finito all’improvviso, lasciando solo il freddo pavimento sotto alle sue gambe nude, la confusione e la vergogna.  
Ma chi l’avrebbe detto che Potter teneva nascosto un lato tanto audace ed impudico? Qui si va oltre il tanto decantato coraggio dei Grifondoro.   
È qualcosa di suo, dentro di lui. E il Serpeverde si domanda se qualcun altro lo abbia mai visto. Non riesce ad immaginare lui e la rossa che fanno qualcosa del genere…E non vuole.  
E come mai ha tirato fuori questo lato nascosto con Draco? La sola spiegazione che riesce a darsi è che Potter abbia veramente un debole, per un certo tipo di biancheria.   
E nel prenderne atto sente una fitta carica di amarezza, perché insomma, già è abbastanza umiliante essere usati e buttati come una piuma rotta, ma così è come essere una Cioccorana: tutti sanno che non è un granché, la compri per la figurina che c’è dentro, ma visto che è li nella scatola, già che ci sei te la mangi.   
Per questo Draco è così infastidito, dalla sua apparente incapacità di andare oltre l’increscioso episodio, di buttarselo alle spalle come sembra invece aver fatto Potter senza tanti problemi.  
Del resto, quello zuccone non gli ha mai dato l’impressione di essere uno che riflette su qualcosa per più di un paio di minuti. Figuriamoci di questi tempi, preso com’è tra richieste di interviste, fans adoranti e lettere d’amore.  
E forse in fondo - molto, molto, in fondo – il fatto che non ci sia stata nessuna battuta, nessuna allusione, che lui sembri non averci più pensato, un po’ ferisce l’orgoglio di Draco.  
Probabilmente è pazzo a formulare un pensiero del genere, ma forse avrebbe preferito affrontare l’imbarazzo e la vergogna, piuttosto che l’umiliazione di essere, come al solito, qualcosa di insignificante, nella tanto impegnata vita di Harry Potter. 

 

***********************************************************

 

Harry cammina per la strada poco affollata, si è levato un vento gelido e tutti si rifugiano in negozi e locali.   
Guarda le vetrine in cerca di un posto in cui rifugiarsi e la sua scelta ricade su Stratchy & Sons - Abbigliamento per Maghi. La donna che lo gestisce è cordiale e ti lascia gironzolare e guardare la merce senza starti troppo addosso.   
La porta fa tintinnare il campanello e il gradevole tepore dell’ambiente avvolge Harry, che tira un sospiro di sollievo. Il negozio, con la sua unica vetrina stipata di tuniche e calzini e cappelli, da fuori appare piccolo, ma in realtà si estende in profondità, offrendo una gamma di prodotti che difficilmente trovi da qualche altra parte, perfino a Diagon Alley.  
Non c’è nessuno ad accoglierlo, ma sente la voce rauca della non giovanissima e corpulenta negoziante, impegnata a far opera di persuasione con un cliente, provenire da un angolo in fondo.   
“…Sono arrivati proprio ieri da Parigi, li ho tenuti da parte per lei, sapevo che li avrebbe apprezzati…”   
La sua stazza tutt’altro che esile nasconde la persona della quale si sta occupando, ma Harry ne riconosce la voce appena la sente. “Per questo vengo da lei Winifred, sa di cosa ho bisogno prima che lo sappia io...”   
Harry presta particolare attenzione agli studenti della casa Serpeverde, una vecchia abitudine. E questo, che ha la sfacciataggine di flirtare con una donna che potrebbe essere sua madre, (a parte il fatto che la sua vera madre è ancora abbastanza bella da sembrare sua sorella), è Blaise Zabini.  
La naturale predisposizione a sedurre qualunque soggetto dell’altro sesso abbia davanti, deve averlo ereditato proprio dalla sua bellissima madre, che cambia marito con la disinvoltura con cui si cambia d’abito.  
Zabini è praticamente l’unico studente che Malfoy considera degno di stare in sua presenza. Certo, ci sono anche la Parkinson e Nott. Però Con Zabini è diverso, Harry ha l’impressione che Malfoy lo consideri alla sua pari e il moretto non fa alcuno sforzo per avere tale riconoscimento. Forse proprio per questo lo ottiene.  
La presenza di un Serpeverde in genere gli è per lo più indifferente, in alcuni casi sgradevole, ma tutt’ad un tratto qualunque cosa anche lontanamente collegata a Malfoy, è diventata interessante.  
Harry si convince che non apparirà sospetto se si avvicina un po’ per ascoltare meglio. In fondo è un cliente che fa un giretto per il negozio.   
Va lentamente verso di loro, guardandosi distrattamente intorno: tessuti leggeri e svolazzanti, altri ricchi e sontuosi, tuniche per ogni stagione e anche capi babbani. E poi un inimmaginabile quantità di calzini.  
Mentre sente Zabini domandare alla donna se ha dei baby doll – “(E che cavolo sono?)” - Harry si ritrova circondato da tenui colori pastello: rosa cipria, pesca, lilla, verde menta…E anche bianco e nero.   
È la zona del negozio dedicata alla biancheria intima femminile! Per questo si trova in angolo così discreto…  
Paia e paia di mutandine e reggiseni in seta, nylon, pizzo…Sembrano essere appese lì per accusare Harry e, senza alcun ragionevole motivo, il brunetto comincia a sudare.   
Non può fare a meno di occhieggiare tutti quei tessuti delicati e i motivi maliziosi di cui sono ornati.   
E comincia ad immaginarsi che effetto farebbe l’uno o l’altro modello, addosso ad un certo biondino.  
Il rosa acceso non era male su quella pelle così chiara, ma il nero…Oh sì, come spiccherebbe il disegno del pizzo…E poi chissà, se i fiocchi legati sui fianchi sarebbero troppo femminili?   
“(Oddio, alcune sembrano troppo ridotte perfino per una donna…Ma come fanno a star su con così poca stoffa? Ovvio, merito di quei sottili laccetti che passano proprio in mezzo a…Non immaginare, non immaginare…)”  
Harry sa che deve smetterla, se gli viene un’erezione in mezzo al negozio sembrerà davvero un pervertito. Ok, non deve far altro che dietro front e tornare vicino all’entrata e…Ed ecco che le vede. Un’apparizione color smeraldo, così delicata e seducente che ne è ipnotizzato.  
Incantevoli. Perfette. Sembrano fatte apposta per lui. Per accarezzare quei fianchi cesellati ad arte. Realizzate nel pizzo più leggero che Harry abbia mai visto, così trasparente da confondersi con un’ombra, una volta indossate il ricamo sembrerebbe disegnato direttamente sulla sua pelle…  
“Sono subito da lei signore!”  
Harry sobbalza ed indietreggia di un passo, qualcosa gli solletica il collo e si volta di scatto, facendo quasi cadere una vestaglia appesa, tutta ornata di piume di struzzo.   
É riuscito a dimenticare dove si trova, maledizione. E con chi si trova.   
Alza una mano sperando che il suo sorriso sia quello di un cordiale e solo vagamente interessato cliente, non quello di un maniaco che fa fantasie in un luogo pubblico. “Non si preoccupi. Stavo solo…Dando un’occhiata.”  
Zabini ora lo sta guardando, è sempre difficile interpretare la sua espressione, tanto è misurato, nei gesti come nelle parole. Ma Harry giurerebbe che ora c’è una punta di divertimento nei suoi occhi. L’imbarazzo che il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto sta provando non gli è sfuggito.   
Harry fa un paio di passi indietro, riavvicinandosi ai mucchi di ghette e calzini esposti. I calzini sono sicuri, innocui. Non fanno venire idee strane.  
Zabini si rivolge nuovamente alla negoziante: “Winifred, mi incarti tutto per favore.” Per niente imbarazzato del mucchietto di pizzi e trine che sta acquistando, solleva spudoratamente con un dito una specie di succinta sottoveste, nera e trasparente. “Per questo mi faccia un pacchetto regalo, grazie.” Che il Grifondoro , non sapendo in che modo la si potrebbe definire, deduce sia il babydoll.   
E che probabilmente starebbe meglio addosso al suo amico Malfoy, pensa Harry, che alla ragazza a cui è destinato.  
La signora del negozio sorride soddisfatta (la manciata di roba che sta per impacchettare, la cui realizzazione non avrà richiesto in totale più di mezzo metro di stoffa, costa una piccola fortuna) e si avvia al bancone, seguita dal Serpeverde.   
Harry si scansa leggermente per farli passare, fingendosi concentratissimo a cercare un paio di calzini.   
Mentre gli passa accanto, Zabini fa un mezzo sorriso: “Trovato niente, Potter?”  
“(Che gran b…)” Harry afferra istintivamente un paio di calzini e si dirige anche lui al bancone. Non vuole dare l’impressione di essere in attesa che Zabini esca per tornare ad ammirare la biancheria, anche se è esattamente quello che ha pensato di fare.   
É tentato di voltarsi a dare ancora un’occhiata a quella piccola opera d’arte verde smeraldo, ma rinuncia.   
La corpulenta donna riesce ad essere aggraziata nonostante la stazza notevole. Con pochi abili colpi di bacchetta, incarta il piccolo tesoro di Zabini e Harry si domanda quante studentesse di Hogwarts, nei prossimi giorni, indosseranno biancheria intima parigina.  
Che il ragazzo si dia parecchio da fare non è un segreto, ma Harry è comunque stupito e, deve ammetterlo, un po’ invidioso della sua disinvoltura.  
Il Grifondoro riesce a lasciarsi andare solo fuori dalle mura scolastiche, ad Hogwarts si sente costantemente al centro dell’attenzione…Beh, gli spogliatoi sono stati…Un’eccezione.  
Mentre il moretto paga Harry appoggia i calzini che ha preso sul bancone e solo in quel momento si rende conto di quanto sono assurdi: completamente decorati da un iridescente motivo di squame, sulla punta hanno bocca e occhi da pesce e tanto di pinne sulle caviglie, che si aprono e chiudono come se nuotassero.  
“Scelta ˈinteressanteˈ…Potter.” Un piccolo sbuffo dalle narici (il modo in cui Zabini si concede di sghignazzare), accompagna il commento.   
Harry risponde con un cenno indifferente, riesce a rimanere impassibile e ne è orgoglioso. Ma dentro vorrebbe prendere a calci prima Zabini e poi se stesso.  
Il campanello sulla porta tintinna di nuovo e finalmente l’irritante Serpeverde si è levato dalle scatole.   
Harry estrae il portafoglio, aspettando che la signora gli dica quanto deve sborsare per quegli improbabili calzini, ci scommetterebbe che quelli non vengono da Parigi.  
La donna invece sorride graziosamente ed inclina la testa. “C’è per caso qualcos’altro che le può interessare, signore?”  
Harry sbatte gli occhi perplesso. “Uhm…No?”  
“Magari vuole dare ancora un’occhiata? ”  
“…Non…Mi serve nient’altro…”  
“Se ha visto qualcosa che le piace, posso farglielo rivedere con calma, senza impegno…”  
Forse la cara Winifred è un’osservatrice più attenta di quello che Harry pensava.  
Prima di rendersene conto, il ragazzo lancia una fugace occhiata verso quell’angolo appartato del negozio che sa tanto di proibito.   
“Beh, magari…C’era un…Un paio di…” Solo per dargli un’occhiata, pensa, un’ultima volta. Che male c’è ad interessarsi a qualcosa realizzato con tale maestria in fondo? È un po’ come un’opera d’arte no?   
Può immaginare con nitidezza la smorfia che farebbe Hermione a quel suo commento.  
L’abile negoziante lo toglie dagli impicci con un semplice colpo di bacchetta. Dal fondo del negozio un alone verde fluttua nell’aria verso di loro, fino a posarsi sul lucido bancone di mogano.  
Sono proprio loro. “(Ma come diavolo ha fatto ad accorgersi che guardavo proprio queste, mentre sembrava tutta presa da Zabini? Questa donna doveva fare come minimo l’Auror. Oddio magari lo è ed è in incognito e io mi sono appena giocato la carriera. )”  
Da vicino sono ancora più belle, la donna tesse le lodi del prodotto, informando Harry che sono fatte di un pizzo che si chiama Chantilly e che ci sono anche in altri colori. Ma Harry non ha bisogno di vederli, né di essere convinto. Quelle sono perfette.   
Passa un dito sul tessuto impalpabile, con la certezza che sta per fare qualcosa di insensato. Di nuovo.  
“Quale taglia?” Chiede la negoziante.  
Ecco, a questo non ha pensato. Una vaga idea di quella che può essere la taglia di Draco ce l’ha, ma come tradurla in misure femminili?  
Goffamente distanzia i palmi aperti, rivolti l’uno verso l’altro, all’altezza dei fianchi. Si sente un’idiota, ma si ricorda perfettamente il modo in cui i fianchi di Draco riempivano le sue mani.  
Per nulla scandalizzata la negoziante, maestra nell’incantesimo di Appello non verbale, fa arrivare la taglia giusta.   
“E…Che ne dice di abbinare qualcosa sopra?”  
Vaglielo a spiegare adesso, che ˈil sopraˈ non serve.

 

*************************************************************

Draco prende l’attizzatoio e smuove le braci incandescenti, ravvivando le fiamme.  
Ormai anche la tranquillità accogliente della sala comune si sta facendo pesante.   
Il suo desiderio di smettere di pensare all’accaduto non si avvererà, se continua a star lì, senza fare nulla.  
Ma perché doveva essere proprio Potter? E perché lui non si è levato subito quelle stupide mutande, invece di…Sì, di stare a guardare come gli stavano?  
Ok, a Draco sono sempre piaciuti i bei tessuti e quello era un bel pizzo. Con un bel colore, d’accordo. Ma quando si è visto nello specchio degli spogliatoi, tutto intero, con addosso quelle cose che decisamente non erano per lui…La sua reazione non è stata così avversa come si aspettava.  
Lui si è sempre abbigliato con la giusta dose di elegante sobrietà (e poi le tinte scure fanno risaltare i suoi capelli). A volte gli è capitato di acquistare qualche capo più vivace, ma nella maggior parte dei casi, poi non lo ha indossato.  
Draco è abituato agli sguardi, ad essere considerato di bell’aspetto, raffinato.  
Ma il modo in cui Potter lo guardava con addosso quel pizzo rosa, l’ha fatto sentire…Come aveva detto lui…Delizioso.  
E ogni volta che lo ricorda gli si scioglie qualcosa dentro.  
Draco è abituato ad essere rispettato ed invidiato (ormai non più da molti), ad essere temuto (ora molto più di prima), ad essere avvicinato da chi vuole trarre vantaggio dalla sua ricchezza (intatta nonostante il declino della sua posizione sociale). Perfino ad essere considerato sessualmente appetibile (pochi lo ammettono di questi tempi, molti si tradiscono a causa di qualche occhiata di troppo).  
Ma essere guardato come qualcosa di grazioso, ammaliante ed irresistibile…Essere maneggiato in modo così delicato, ma allo stesso tempo ardito, con tale sicurezza…É un’esperienza nuova per lui. Sorprendente. Ed intossicante.  
\- “Un animaletto da compagnia….Da tirare fuori dalla gabbia a piacimento…” -  
Non importa quanto Draco allontani da sé quelle parole durante il giorno, quando la sera si corica e il sopraggiungere del sonno gli fa abbassare la guardia, tornano con insistenza.  
Riaffiora sovente un ricordo, di Harry nel cortile coperto di neve, che trasporta il suo gufo bianco su un braccio e ne accarezza le piume candide con le nocche dell’indice, mormorandogli qualcosa e sorridendo dolcemente, prima che spicchi il volo.  
Draco non sa bene che anno fosse, può darsi che gliel’abbia visto fare più di una volta, sa solo che quel flash back è il modo in cui la sua mente formula le domande che non vuole fronteggiare apertamente.  
Che cosa si proverebbe ad essere…Tenuto con sé? Ad essere reclamato come proprio? A donarsi, senza preoccuparsi di nulla. Senza dover nascondere ciò che realmente si prova o si desidera?  
A sentirsi al sicuro. Quel tipo di sicurezza che non c’entra con l’incolumità fisica. E che ha abbandonato Draco il giorno in cui i suoi genitori, ai suoi occhi, hanno perso la loro infallibilità.  
Di solito il biondo si concede di pensare a queste cose solo quando è esausto, poco prima che il sonno abbia la meglio su di lui, così i pensieri si mescolano con i sogni e quando si sveglia al mattino, dice a se stesso che sognare una cosa non significa necessariamente desiderare che accada, a volte è l’esatto contrario.   
Mentre le fiamme nel camino danzano davanti a lui e il loro tepore lo fa scivolare in un lento intorpidimento, immagina se stesso seduto a terra, su quello spesso tappeto verde e argento che ora sta sotto i suoi piedi.   
\- Tiene la testa appoggiata sulla gamba di qualcuno, che è seduto invece sulla poltrona e passa pigramente le dita tra i suoi capelli biondissimi. Draco avverte il calore di quel corpo, contro la guancia che poggia sulla sua gamba e si sente appagato. -  
La pelle nera che riveste la poltrona che lo accoglie è reale sotto alle sue mani, gli ricorda in qualche modo che non sta sognando, ma le sue palpebre si stanno facendo pesanti e la sua testa si abbandona contro lo schienale, mentre l’immagine nella sua mente diviene più nitida.   
\- Le sue gambe, nude, poggiano direttamente sul morbido tappeto, indossa nuovamente gli slip rosa. E nient’altro. E ci sono altri ragazzi intorno a lui, ci sono mani che accarezzano le sue gambe nude, le spalle, le braccia...Ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Mani di diverse dimensioni e colori.   
“È questo che sei in fondo. Nient’altro che un piccolo, raffinato, oggetto di piacere.” -  
Draco sospira e scivola un po’ più giù nella poltrona, allargando le ginocchia. Avverte una certa tensione all’inguine, mentre sogna con gli occhi semichiusi.   
\- La sua guancia è ancora appoggiata sulla gamba del suo misterioso custode, mentre le mani degli altri presenti lo sfiorano ovunque, lungo la schiena, nell’incavo dei gomiti e delle ginocchia, sull’addome, tra le gambe…Dentro alle sue mutandine.  
Non sente il bisogno di guardarli, di dar loro un volto. Non vuole sapere, vuole sentire.  
Le dita leggermente callose, che fino ad allora hanno continuato a giocare con i capelli color platino, scendono lungo il suo viso, il pollice accarezza il suo labbro inferiore e Draco schiude le labbra e lo prende in bocca, premendo la lingua contro il polpastrello ruvido.  
Senza rimuovere il pollice imprigionato tra i denti, le altre dita scivolano sotto al mento di Draco per sollevarglielo: il biondino guarda in su: due occhi verdi lo fissano dall’alto, ardenti.   
“…Da quella piccola puttanella che sei.”  
Tutte le sensazioni si concentrano nel suo bassoventre e lui viene, lasciando che l’altro si goda lo spettacolo del suo viso stravolto dal piacere. -  
Draco raddrizza di scatto la schiena ed afferra i braccioli della poltrona. Si stava addormentando, lì in sala comune.  
È stato un colpo di tosse a riportarlo alla realtà, e a ricordargli che non è da solo nella sala, alle sue spalle ci sono altri studenti. Ogni tanto si sente il rumore di una pagina che viene voltata o di una piuma che scrive sulla pergamena. Giovani Serpeverde, intenti a studiare, ignari di quello che passa per la testa del loro biondo compagno di Casa dell’ottavo anno.  
È tentato di premere il palmo della mano contro il suo grembo, a differenza del suo alter ego della visione, lui non ha placato la sua eccitazione, ma preferirebbe morire piuttosto che cedere ad una fantasia che include quell’idiota di Potter.  
E ultimamente pare non essere in grado di escluderlo da quel certo tipo di fantasie. Ecco perché è dalla partita contro i Grifondoro che non…  
Si passa una mano sul viso e poi sul collo accaldato. Così vicino al fuoco comincia a fare decisamente troppo caldo.   
Deve uscire di lì, prima di commettere qualche irreparabile sciocchezza.

 

**************************************************************

 

Harry esce dal negozio guardandosi intorno come se avesse appena acquistato qualche artefatto oscuro da Magie Sinister. Per fortuna non vede facce conosciute in giro.  
Svolta nel primo vicolo che trova, apre il sacchetto che contiene il suo prezioso bottino e ne estrae un bellissimo reggiseno color smeraldo. Proprio non ce l’ha fatta a dire alla signora del negozio che voleva solo le mutandine.   
Sospira e abbandona il lezioso oggetto in un bidone dell’immondizia. Non gli piace buttare i soldi così (e quei due capi così striminziti sono costati come l’abito che ha messo al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur), ma non saprebbe proprio a chi darlo senza morire di vergogna ed è troppo ingombrante da nascondere addosso.   
Poi tira fuori anche le mutandine, le ammira ancora un momento e se le ficca nella tasca della giacca.   
Deve essere completamente impazzito. Ha comprato biancheria intima femminile, per la prima volta in vita sua, per un ragazzo. Con il quale non ha neanche una relazione. Né si frequenta. Anzi lui probabilmente lo odia.   
È fuori discussione che le indosserà mai. O che Harry gliele dia.   
Ma doveva portarle via con sé. Doveva.  
Forse stasera gli faranno compagnia mentre pensa alla neve e alle piume e sente ancora il sapore dell’idromele caldo sulla lingua.  
Nel sacchetto di carta rimangono solo i calzini, che agitano pigramente le pinne.   
“(Li porterò sulla tomba di Dobbie. Lui li apprezzerà.)”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia per me è una piccola sfida. Il mio timore più grande è che risulti una sorta di PWP.   
> Sicuramente lo smut e il kink non mancano, ma ciò che volevo raccontare era molto di più, le emozioni e i pensieri di Harry e Draco sull’accaduto che avevo in mente, erano per entrambi molto complesse.  
> Per questo l’inizio delicato, con i ricordi d’infanzia di Harry sulla neve, l’intenzione era che l’associazione con Draco si intuisse a poco a poco.  
> -Devo dire che delle poche storie che ho scritto finora, questa è la prima volta che mi trovo a dare un’interpretazione di Zabini. Spero vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto a me scrivere di lui.  
> -Diversi riferimenti che faccio a negozi e locali di Hogsmeade non compaiono nei films, se qualcuno ha bisogno di delucidazioni, sono qui.  
> -Ovviamente non potevo non allegare l’immagine delle mutandine che hanno mandato Harry in estasi (quelle che ho scelto sono di Passionata Lingerie, ma ho cambiato il colore da nero a verde).


	3. Bugie di pessima qualità

Draco ascolta il suono dei propri passi nel loggiato deserto. Il suo sguardo vaga al di là di esso, verso il prato del cortiletto lì fuori, incorniciato dagli archi che si susseguono uno identico all’altro.   
Tutto quel rimuginare non gli fa bene, un po’ d’aria è quel che gli ci vuole per distrarsi; è più fredda di quel che si aspettava, ma quando gli scende nei polmoni dà l’impressione di ripulirlo dentro e fuori.   
Si circonda il torace con le braccia, camicia e maglione non sono sufficienti a proteggerlo dall’aria pungente, perciò affretta il passo per superare il loggiato deserto e tornare al chiuso.  
Ma ecco che dalla parte opposta emerge una sagoma, diretta verso di lui e, suo malgrado, riconoscerebbe quella silhouette tra mille, se non altro per quel groviglio informe che è la sua chioma.  
Potter.   
Perché il destino crudele ama tanto farsi beffe di lui?  
E perché è solo? Lui non è mai solo. Dove sono finiti i suoi inseparabili amici? E le sue ammiratrici?  
Draco si sentirebbe molto più tranquillo se ci fosse in giro qualcun altro, ma non può che continuare a camminare, facendo dietro front renderebbe troppo ovvio il fatto che vuole evitarlo.

Harry si affretta, con la mano in tasca che stringe saldamente una piccola pallottola di pizzo verde smeraldo. Quella cosina così leggera sembra incredibilmente ingombrante, deve raggiungere il dormitorio e nasconderla al più presto tra le sue cose, prima che gli altri tornino da Hogsmeade.  
Dal fondo del lungo loggiato proviene un rumore di passi: qualcuno che va di fretta come lui. E all’improvviso un raggio del pallido sole, che fa breccia attraverso gli archi, fa risplendere una capigliatura così bionda da sembrare quasi bianca.  
La mano di Harry stringe la stoffa delicata ancora più forte, quasi si ferma sul posto, ma riesce a non commettere quell’errore. Non vuole fargli capire il suo disagio. Butta lo sguardo di qua e di là: in giro non c’è nessuno. Maledizione.  
Rallenta il passo, cerca di recuperare qualche secondo per riflettere. Come deve comportarsi? Salutare? Fare un cenno col capo? Scusarsi? Essere disinvolto, indifferente, far finta di nulla?

Draco decide che la cosa migliore è procedere come se niente fosse, si sforza di non camminare troppo veloce, per non dare l’impressione che stia scappando, ma mantiene un’andatura decisa, sperando di scoraggiare il Grifondoro dal tentare di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa.   
E si sente un idiota, perché certamente Potter non ha intenzione di fare proprio nulla, solo andarsene per la sua strada e dimenticarsi dell’esistenza di Draco Malfoy, come fa sempre.  
Il suono dei passi di entrambi i ragazzi riempie la lunghezza del loggiato, il Serpeverde tiene gli occhi bassi, le lastre di marmo della pavimentazione si susseguono velocemente davanti a lui, ma quando l’ombra di Potter le attraversa, Draco non può fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo per un attimo: incrocia quello del Grifondoro, che a sua volta lo ha guardato di sfuggita.   
Il suo cuore batte così violentemente da fargli temere che Potter, ormai già alle sue spalle, possa udirlo.  
Deve solo tenere duro ancora un po’, giusto il tempo di allontanarsi a sufficienza per poter tirare il fiato e annoverare questo momento tra quelli più patetici della sua vita…

“Non l’ho detto a nessuno.”

Draco rimane congelato , a metà tra un passo ed un altro, mentre l’eco di quelle parole si dissolve sotto l’alta volta.   
Non è stato un grido, ma neanche un bisbiglio.  
É quasi tentato di fare finta di nulla, proseguire senza voltarsi. Ma ormai si è fermato, a prova del fatto che ha sentito quelle poche sillabe.   
Rimane di spalle per il tempo necessario a prendere un bel respiro, poi si gira.  
Potter ora lo sta guardando apertamente, immobile, con le mani in tasca e le labbra appena socchiuse, come se fosse in procinto di dire qualcos’altro. Ma il silenzio perdura, è chiaramente in attesa di una reazione del biondo.  
Draco deglutisce. “E…Per continuare così, che cosa vuoi?”  
Appare sorpreso da quella risposta, quasi confuso. Draco non sa da dove gli sia venuta, ricorda a se stesso che non è un Serpeverde quello che ha di fronte.  
Ma da quando c’è stato quell’incidente negli spogliatoi, fatica a vedere Potter come prima, un semplicione di Grifondoro.

Harry quasi si era rassegnato a non ottenere alcuna risposta, ma quando Draco parla, quasi teme di aver capito male.   
“E…Per continuare così, che cosa vuoi?”  
Il suo primo impulso è urlargli: ˈCosa? Non voglio niente!ˈ. Lui non è certo il tipo che salta addosso a qualcuno per poi andare a spifferarlo in giro. O per ottenere chissà che cosa.  
Ma la parte più egoista e meschina che si nasconde in lui, che apparentemente Malfoy è molto bravo ad evocare, gli suggerisce che se risponderà così, il biondino se ne andrà e la questione sarà chiusa per sempre.   
E guarda caso, il pizzo che tiene nascosto in tasca gli ricorda che lui non vuole affatto che sia così.  
Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto ed inclina la testa, spostando il peso sulla gamba destra. “Tu cosa sei disposto ad offrire?”

Draco aggrotta la fronte, questa non se l’aspettava. Ma l’ha sempre saputo che sotto sotto, Potter è uno stronzo, anche se riesce ad ingannare tutti gli altri.  
“Io per te non ho nulla.” Mantiene un tono piatto, fa il possibile per ripulirlo da tutte le emozioni che sta provando.  
Il brunetto sorride astutamente: “Ti stai sottovalutando.”  
La sensazione di avere le farfalle nello stomaco fa muovere un passo indietro a Draco.   
Ma dice a se stesso di calmarsi. Potter lo sta solo prendendo in giro, non dirà niente a nessuno, il ricatto non è nel suo stile.   
Deve solo ricollegare il cervello alle gambe e convincerle a portarlo via di lì.  
Le voci di alcuni studenti, in lontananza, lo aiutano a decidersi. Fa per voltarsi e andarsene da dove è venuto, ma una mano lo trattiene per il braccio sinistro.  
Il biondo si irrigidisce e si volta indietro per metà. “Hey…”  
“Lo so, lo so, è meglio che non ci vedano parlare o penseranno che stiamo litigando…”   
Non era affatto quello che Draco stava per dire. Non ha neanche lontanamente pensato all’opzione che loro due potessero ˈparlareˈ.  
Potter lo sta trascinando fuori, sul prato, verso un imponente albero che fa ombra in un angolo appartato.   
“Noi stiamo litigando.”  
“Se ti fa stare meglio, mettila pure così.”  
Draco ricaccia indietro il ˈvai al diavoloˈ che si meriterebbe, gli studenti che hanno sentito arrivare sono vicini, stanno attraversando il loggiato, dove pochi attimi prima si trovavano loro due.   
L’ultima cosa che vuole è dare spettacolo, far circolare la voce che lui e il Rompiscatole Sopravvissuto si danno di nuovo addosso come cane e gatto. Tanto l’unico ad uscirne come il cattivo della situazione sarebbe lui.  
Il Serpeverde libera il braccio dalla presa di Potter con uno strattone.  
“Si può sapere…”  
“…Che cosa voglio?” Ci pensa su un attimo. “Voglio capire…Cosa è successo l’altro   
giorno.” Si passa una mano tra gli ingestibili capelli corvini.   
Finalmente ha la decenza di mostrarsi almeno un pochino in imbarazzo.   
“Non mi sembravi confuso, dopo la partita.” Non riesce ad evitare che il suo tono stavolta abbia una punta di acidità.  
“No…All’inizio no…Ma poi…”  
“Già…” Il disappunto di Draco si rinnova. “…Poi.”

Malfoy distoglie lo sguardo e Harry capisce che i suoi sensi di colpa erano, almeno in parte, fondati. “Mi dispiace…Di essere andato via così…”  
Il biondo alza le spalle con ostentata e falsa noncuranza. “Ma cosa vuoi che me ne importi. Non so cosa è preso a te, ma io sono certo che non ero nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali…Sai, sopravvivere ad una guerra può anche fare di questi scherzi…Comunque non mi importa, già me n’ero dimenticato…”  
“Tu sai mentire meglio di così.”  
Il Sangue Puro è interdetto, sbatte le palpebre confuso e Harry ne approfitta per guadagnare terreno, si avvicina a lui abbastanza da obbligarlo ad indietreggiare fino ad avere la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell’albero.   
“C-Come?”  
“Per un anno sei riuscito a far si che nessuno si accorgesse che eri un Mangiamorte, beh, quasi nessuno…” Sorride. “E poi sei riuscito a non far capire a Voldemort e compagnia che non volevi più essere dei loro.   
Se vuoi sai mentire meglio di così. Non ci stai mettendo molto impegno, perché questa conversazione interessa a te quanto a me.”

Draco scuote la testa. “Sbruffone…” Non è una replica particolarmente convincente, ma il bastardo l’ha messo con le spalle al muro. Di nuovo.  
Potter si avvicina ancora di qualche centimetro, Draco già riesce a sentirne il calore.   
“Forse prima non mi sono spiegato bene, quando ho detto che voglio capire…Non è che non so perché mi è venuta voglia di…Metterti le mani addosso…” Con la punta delle dita gli sposta una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla fronte e lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. Le guance di Draco avvampano, vanificando i suoi sforzi di apparire indifferente.   
“Ma tu, perché non mi hai affatturato?”  
“Non avevo la mia bacchetta, idiota.”  
“Allora come mai non mi hai dato un pugno? O uno schiaffo?”  
Draco corruga la fronte. “Non credo avrei la meglio…In uno scontro fisico…Non sono cresciuto in mezzo ai selvaggi come te…” Un po’ lo pensa davvero, ma non è questa la ragione per cui non ha cercato di colpirlo.  
Harry in tutta risposta sorride indulgentemente.  
“E poi, come mai indossavi quel grazioso, piccolo, tesoro?” La voce del brunetto si fa impercettibilmente più bassa.  
Percorre con le dita il cinturino dei pantaloni neri di Draco, l’indice si insinua dentro, sul davanti e tira scostando la stoffa dal suo addome: Sta cercando di sbirciare dentro.  
Draco allontana la mano insolente con uno schiaffo. “Mi dispiace deluderti…” Digrigna i denti e con un gesto nervoso si apre la patta dei pantaloni. Tira fuori da essi la camicia color antracite e la solleva, mettendo in mostra gli aderenti boxer neri. “Visto? Semplici mutande da uomo. Non me ne vado abitualmente in giro con addosso biancheria da donna!”

Harry alza le sopracciglia, questo si che è un regalo inaspettato. Malfoy contro ad un albero, tutto infervorato, con i pantaloni aperti, lì alla luce del giorno.   
Sotto la camicia si intravedere una striscia di pelle chiara e ancora più giù, il suo ombelico. E Harry decide che sarebbe il posto ideale in cui far danzare la punta della sua lingua. Per poi scendere ai boxer neri, custodi di quell’invitante bagaglio, carico di allettanti promesse.   
La sagoma delle parti intime del biondino è ben distinguibile ed è evidente che il loro interesse è stato risvegliato, forse dalla vicinanza con Harry, forse dal ricordo di quello che è successo.  
ˈGià dimenticatoˈ un corno.  
Il Grifondoro si inumidisce le labbra. “Nessuna delusione te l’assicuro.”   
Draco arrossisce dallo sterno fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, si rende conto di aver sottovalutato la bramosia di Potter, forse non è solo questione di mutande…Si affretta a richiudersi i pantaloni ed ovviamente, il tessuto della patta rimane impigliato nella cerniera, bloccandone il percorso.  
“(Dannati aggeggi babbani! Ha ragione mia madre, i bottoni sono meglio!)”  
“Ehm…Serve aiuto?”  
“Tieni le tue luride mani lontane dai miei pantaloni!”  
(In realtà non è esattamente ai pantaloni che sta mirando Harry.) “Come vuoi…È solo che sta arrivando qualcuno…”  
Draco alza la testa e guarda al di là della spalla del brunetto: è vero, in lontananza si vede un gruppetto di Tassorosso e Grifondoro!  
“Maledizione!” Armeggia freneticamente con la cerniera, finendo col peggiorare la situazione.  
All’improvviso le braccia di Potter lo circondano, i suoi piedi si sollevano dall’erba tenera e il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto lo trasporta con un movimento rapido dall’altra parte dell’albero, tra il tronco ed un muro di solida pietra, così da nascondere entrambi alla vista dei ragazzi in arrivo e anche a chiunque attraversasse il loggiato.  
Le braccia del Serpeverde sono bloccate tra il suo corpo e quello di Potter. Lui lo ha riappoggiato a terra, ma non ha lasciato la presa.  
Draco lo sente respirare a fondo, come se stesse cercando di cogliere il suo profumo. Solo ora che percepisce direttamente il calore che emana dal petto del Prescelto, si accorge di quanto l’aria fredda lo stava affliggendo.   
Lotta contro se stesso per non cedere al conforto di quel tepore. Teme che ne sarà avviluppato ed adescato, come è successo prima con quello del camino.   
Cerca di divincolarsi, di spingerlo via da sé. Il problema è che ha ancora le mani bloccate sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni, all’ altezza dell’inguine e così facendo, inevitabilmente tocca anche le parti basse di Potter. Lo sente ridacchiare sommessamente.  
“(Ma che situazione del cavolo.) Vuoi lasciarmi andare ora?”  
“Perché, non stai comodo così?” Sogghigna vicino al suo orecchio.  
Draco gli lancia l’occhiata più torva di cui è capace, ma ha il sospetto che con il volto arrossato ed il respiro affannoso, impossibili da mascherare per la vicinanza forzata, l’effetto non sia proprio quello che riesce ad ottenere di solito.  
Potter si distanzia un pochino per guardarlo meglio, ma non lo lascia.  
“Dio, ma riesci a dormire la notte?”  
Il biondino pensa che il Grifondoro si stia riferendo a tutto ciò di poco edificante che l’ex Mangiamorte ha fatto in passato. E ne è a dir poco indispettito.   
Ha un bel coraggio a volergli fare la ramanzina, quando lui non riesce neanche a rispettare il concetto di ˈspazio personaleˈ.  
“La cosa magari ti risulterà inaccettabile, ma dormo perfettamente la notte.”  
Potter aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai ragione, è inaccettabile. Si suppone che i Serpeverde siano astuti, questo invece dimostra che i tuoi compagni di Casa sono degli idioti.”  
Draco ora aggrotta le sopracciglia a sua volta, non capisce dove voglia andare a parare.  
“Se io fossi nella tua stessa Casa, ti assicuro che avresti ben poco tempo per dormire…”  
Oh…Ora comincia a capire…   
“Ci dovrebbe essere la fila davanti al tuo bel letto color verde-argento…”  
Draco cerca nuovamente di divincolarsi. “La vuoi piantare!” L’unica cosa di cui è sicuro, è che deve mettere più distanza possibile tra il suo inguine e quello del brunetto.  
Potter lentamente lo lascia andare, ma rimane pericolosamente vicino.  
“Potrei sgattaiolare nel vostro dormitorio sotto al mantello dell’invisibilità…Insinuarmi tra le tue lenzuola…”  
Malfoy deglutisce.  
“…Vedere per quanto tempo riesci a rimanere in silenzio, prima di svegliare i tuoi compagni di stanza con i tuoi gemiti…”  
“Nessun Serpeverde ti darebbe mai la parola per entrare!” Esclama il biondo serrando i pugni.  
Harry si domanda se Draco si renda conto che, per quante obiezioni stia sollevando, nessuna di esse presuppone che non gli sia piaciuto quello che è successo tra di loro. O che detesti l’idea che possa accadere ancora.  
“Cosa credi che mi ci vorrebbe, a leggerla nella mente di qualche serpentello del primo anno? ”  
Draco inorridisce al pensiero che questo folle di un Grifondoro stia parlando sul serio. Ma ha anche il presentimento che se quella notte non sarà Potter a levargli il sonno, lo farà comunque l’immagine che gli ha appena descritto.

Harry sbircia al di là del tronco, alcuni studenti che stanno passando. L’albero offre un buon riparo, ma non è sicuro al cento per cento e poi, potrebbero comunque essere uditi.   
“Non si riesce a parlare qui. Dovremo farlo da qualche altra parte.”  
Draco ricomincia ad occuparsi della cerniera inceppata, anche per non doverlo guardare in faccia. “Non abbiamo niente di cui parlare…”  
Il brunetto gli spinge via le mani dai pantaloni e con le sue acchiappa la stoffa incastrata e la linguetta della cerniera.  
“Hey!” Draco gli afferra i polsi per allontanarlo da sé.  
“Troviamoci stasera ad Hogsmeade…” Con un colpo secco libera il tessuto impigliato e chiude la zip. “Alla Testa di Porco.”

Draco non è troppo fiero del gemito soffocato che si lascia sfuggire, i pantaloni sembrano essere diventati ˈpiù strettiˈ dopo la loro conversazione.   
Potter sorride, odiosamente consapevole. “Da lì poi andremo da qualche altra parte, dove non rischiamo di essere riconosciuti. Direi che qualche quartiere babbano di Londra potrebbe andare bene.”  
“Io con te non vengo da nessuna parte. E morirei piuttosto che mettere piede alla Testa di Porco.”  
Harry inclina il capo. “Beh, se non vuoi far chiarezza tu, forse allora mi consulterò con qualcuno dei miei amici…”  
“Stai bluffando. Non glielo diresti…”  
“Ah no? Mettimi alla prova.”  
“Non mi sembra un comportamento degno dell’eroe del Mondo Magico…”

Tra le sopracciglia di Harry si forma una ruga profonda. “Sono stato eroico abbastanza per i prossimi cinquant’anni della mia vita. Credo di essermi guadagnato il diritto di fare un po’ il bastardo anch’io…”  
“Secondo me lo sei sempre stato.” Sibila il sangue puro.  
Harry appoggia la mano destra sul tronco dell’albero, accanto alla testa di Draco e avvicina il viso al suo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Secondo me ti piace.”  
“Tu…Tu sei fuori di testa…”  
“Sai, sopravvivere ad una guerra può anche fare di questi scherzi.”   
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto guarda in alto, verso le fronde cariche di foglie gialle e marroni. “Ti ricordi che una volta ti sei arrampicato su quest’albero, solo per sfottermi?”  
Draco alza le spalle. “E allora?”  
“E quei distintivi che avevi fatto, sorride, ˈPotter puzzaˈ? Nessuno è riuscito a modificarli. Te li eri studiati bene…”  
“Capirai, mettere in difficoltà voi Grifondoro non è quel grande sforzo…”  
Gli occhi di Potter sono nuovamente fissi nei suoi. “Quanto tempo ed energie hai speso, in questi anni, per odiarmi?”  
Troppe, risponde Draco, ma solo nella sua mente.  
“Anch’io sai, ho passato notti insonni al sesto anno, cercando di capire cosa combinavi…Quello che voglio dire è…Non ci sono mai state tiepide mezze misure tra noi due…”  
Il Serpeverde scuote la testa e la sua tempia sfiora il polso di Harry. “Vieni al punto.”  
“Sarebbe strano no, se ora riuscissimo ad essere indifferenti l’uno all’altro…”  
Draco deve ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che in effetti lo è stato, strano. Incontrare di nuovo Potter a scuola e limitarsi a qualche cenno di saluto.   
È stato come se mancasse qualcosa.  
“Può darsi, ma mi sembrava che ci stessimo riuscendo, finché tu…”  
Harry appoggia anche la mano sinistra al legno del tronco, imprigionando il viso di Draco. “Finché noi.”  
Si sentono di nuovo voci e passi che si avvicinano e Draco comincia a sentirsi esausto per la confusione e l’ansia e l’eccitazione.  
Harry vede i suoi occhi diventare lucidi. L’espressione corrucciata. E questo non gli piace.   
Stuzzicare un po’ l’arrogante Serpeverde è divertente, ma non è per stressarlo che gli ha rivolto la parola.   
Sente che non arriverà da nessuna parte, se continuerà a cercare di forzare la verità su di lui. Non è pronto ad affrontarla, o perlomeno ad ammetterla.   
Ma se lascerà fare al giovane Sangue Puro, testardo com’è, la situazione non cambierà di una virgola. E nessuno di loro due ne sarà veramente contento.  
Stacca le mani dal legno del tronco e sospira. “Senti, facciamo un patto.”  
Il Malfoy lo guarda con sospetto, gli occhi stretti a fessura. “Sarebbe?”  
“Un bacio.”   
Le sottili sopracciglia color platino quasi raggiungono l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
“Concedimi solo un bacio. Dopodiché, deciderai se vuoi che ci vediamo stasera per parlare di quanto è accaduto o se preferisci lasciar perdere. Io lo rispetterò.”  
Draco tentenna, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. Per quanto sia già successo nello spogliatoio dei Serpeverde (oltre a molto altro), sentire Potter che parla esplicitamente di un ipotetico bacio tra loro, è surreale ed imbarazzante.  
“Quindi dovremmo…Prima trovarci da qualche parte per questo…Questo…Bacio, e…E poi eventualmente darci di nuovo appuntamento per parlare…E perché la cosa dovrebbe farmi decidere di…”  
“No. Lo facciamo adesso.”  
Draco si scansa dal tronco ed indietreggia verso il muro. “No, dico, sei impazzito sul serio? Lo sai dove…”  
Harry alza una mano. “Sta calmo. Aspetta.”  
Estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca interna della giacca e comincia a tracciare delle ˈXˈ in aria, sussurrando “Protego Totalum”.  
Ripete l’incantesimo per quattro volte, circoscrivendo lo spazio in cui si trovano.  
Poi si allontana di qualche passo dal loro nascondiglio e si sporge verso gli studenti che si sono fermati a parlare vicino agli archi del loggiato. Agita una mano verso di loro, ma è chiaro che non lo vedono.  
Poi guarda Draco e allarga le braccia. “Soddisfatto ora?”  
Il biondino è ancora piuttosto incerto. Fa una prova lui stesso, agitando entrambe le braccia.   
Se concede a Potter questa stupidaggine, poi non dovrà far altro che ribadire che per lui, non c’è niente da chiarire. E il Prescelto sarà costretto a mantenere la parola e lasciarlo in pace.  
Da una scrollata di spalle e fa un gesto vago con le mani, come se stesse acconsentendo a fare una partita a scacchi o a gobbiglie.

Ma Harry non ha intenzione di farsi scoraggiare dal suo disinteresse. Con questo bacio deve giocarsi tutto. Se fallisce, il suo bel premio gli scivolerà via dalle mani e lui è stanco delle rinunce. “(Ne ho abbastanza di perdere le cose a cui tengo…? Cioè, le cose che desidero, che voglio.)”  
Si inumidisce le labbra e riguadagna la poca distanza che Draco ha messo tra loro.  
Il Sangue Puro sembra piuttosto nervoso. Continua a guardare, al di là della spalla di Harry, quel gruppetto di ragazzi che parlano e ridono.   
Il Grifondoro posa l’indice sotto al mento del biondino, per recuperare la sua attenzione. “Spiacente di non poterti fornire maggiore privacy.” Sussurra e sorride, più con gli occhi che con la bocca.  
Malfoy fa una smorfia, indispettito. “Non ho bisogno di nessuna pr…” Il dito di Harry si sposta sulle labbra di Draco, interrompendone la risposta stizzita.   
“Non possono vederci, ma possono sentirci. Quindi abbassa la voce.”  
Draco arrossisce e fa saettare lo sguardo da lui ai fastidiosi studenti, che per fortuna sembrano ancora ignari della presenza di un Serpeverde ed un Grifondoro all’ombra dell’albero secolare.  
Il brunetto si sfila gli occhiali con una sola mano, piegandoli ed appendendoli per la stanghetta, con un gesto abituale, alla tasca posteriore dei jeans.   
“Quindi cerca di contenere…Anche gli altri suoni.”  
“Quali altri suo-mmmnnn...”  
Con uno scatto simile a quello di un rapace che si avventa sulla preda, Harry raggiunge con entrambe le mani la sagoma sfocata che è ora il viso di Malfoy e lo attira a sé.  
L’impatto è morbido. C’è incertezza nel Serpeverde, ma non repulsione. Non ricambia, ma nemmeno ostacola.   
Il patto è un bacio. Per fortuna Malfoy non ha pensato di porre limiti di tempo.  
Sottovalutare Harry è sempre stato uno dei suoi punti deboli.

Il viso e le mani di Potter sono piacevolmente caldi, le sue labbra sono soffici. E umide. Lentamente, quasi con pazienza, si stanno lavorando quelle di Draco, succhiando alternativamente il labbro inferiore e quello superiore, poi tutti e due insieme. Ogni tanto la lingua del brunetto fa capolino e svanisce. A volte sfiora un angolo della bocca del biondo, a volte ne traccia il contorno rapidamente o sbircia appena tra le sue labbra, rendendole via via più bagnate e cedevoli.  
Va avanti così per un po’, Draco, impacciato, non sa dove appoggiare le mani.   
Non vuole incoraggiare il Grifondoro…E non vuole che la cosa gli piaccia più di quanto già gli sta piacendo.   
La sua mente ancora registra distrattamente le voci degli studenti poco distanti da loro, ma la consapevolezza della loro presenza, anziché smontarlo gli dà una scarica elettrica.

Malfoy è qualche centimetro più alto di Harry, ma questo non mette in difficoltà il Prescelto. Conosce qualche trucchetto utile.   
Dopo aver appurato che il Sangue Puro non sta cercando di sottrarsi, allenta la presa sul suo viso e fa scivolare una mano dietro la sua nuca bionda, mentre l’altra scende fin dietro alla curva della sua schiena, attirandolo verso di sé con un piccolo strattone deciso.   
In questo modo il Serpeverde si piega istintivamente all’indietro e per non perdere l’equilibrio, appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle.   
Così Harry riesce a prendere ancora meglio il controllo della situazione.

Le loro bocche sono praticamente incollate e la lingua di Potter si fa più insistente. si muove intorno a quella di Draco, finché lui non può evitare di spingerla in fuori, nella bocca del brunetto, che comincia a succhiarla e mordicchiarla.  
Adesso al giovane Malfoy non dispiace di avere le mani aggrappate alla giacca del Grifondoro, perché le sue aristocratiche ginocchia minacciano di cedere.  
Ogni tanto uno di loro due inspira ed espira rumorosamente dal naso, senza però staccare le labbra da quelle dell’altro.  
Potter massaggia la nuca di Draco con le dita e la sua spina dorsale è percorsa da brividi. Sta esplorando ogni millimetro della sua bocca, lambendo con la lingua anche il palato ed i denti e Draco, per la prima volta in vita sua, pensa al baciarsi come a qualcosa di più del semplice pomiciare tra giovani. Si rende conto di come possa essere realmente qualcosa di sessuale, erotico.

Harry potrebbe andare avanti per ore. È incredibile quanto si senta a suo agio, mentre affonda nella bocca di Malfoy. Va oltre le sue aspettative.   
Se poteva avere anche solo il minimo dubbio che l’episodio dello spogliatoio fosse stato un abbaglio, una follia momentanea, ora ha la certezza che il Serpeverde ha dentro di sé quel languido ed inebriante calore, di cui probabilmente è del tutto inconsapevole e che ad Harry fa perdere la ragione.  
E quanto sarebbe dolce, per il brunetto, scoprirne ogni sfumatura e farlo scoprire a Draco stesso.  
Lo attira ancor più saldamente contro di sé, come se volesse fondersi con lui. Il turgore che avverte tra le gambe del biondo è come un altro bacio caldo contro la sua anca. È una presenza distraente e tentatrice, ma si impone di rispettare i patti: un bacio, nient’altro. ˈSoloˈ un bacio.

Quando Potter schiaccia i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro, Draco deve fare uno sforzo per non premere e strofinare il suo bacino contro quello del Grifondoro.   
Ormai il suo proposito di non essere partecipe è andato in fumo, ma forse può conservare ancora un po’ di dignità, evitando di andarsene da lì con un’evidente ed infamante macchia sui pantaloni.  
E quando pensa che quel bacio non possa diventare più intimo e più spinto di così, Potter sposta la mano che gli reggeva la nuca per afferrargli la mascella, bloccandogli il viso con la bocca semiaperta. Tiene le labbra a mala pena posate su quelle di Draco, così il suo respiro caldo le accarezza, spinge la sua lingua tra di esse, fin dove riesce e poi la tira indietro, inclina un po’ la testa e la spinge ancora dentro, per poi di nuovo ritrarla. Lo rifà ancora ed ancora, riempiendo ogni volta lo spazio tra le labbra del biondo, sempre più velocemente, senza dargli più spazio per muovere la sua. E l’unica cosa a cui Draco riesce ancora a pensare, è che questo va oltre il baciarsi. Potter gli sta scopando la bocca con la sua lingua.  
E Draco si lascia sfuggire un gemito, poi un sospiro soffocato, poi ancora un gemito…Ma ormai non gli importa più. Si sta di nuovo librando, in quella dimensione fatta di leggerezza, noncuranza e libertà.

Harry si decide a staccarsi da Draco quando inizia a girargli la testa per la mancanza di ossigeno, con uno schiocco bagnato, succhiando un’ultima volta quel suo labbro inferiore, ormai decisamente più colorito di quando hanno iniziato.   
Entrambi respirano affannosamente e il Grifondoro nota con piacere che le mani di Draco si staccano dalle sue spalle solo svariati secondi dopo.  
Si affretta a rimettersi gli occhiali, perché non vuole proprio perdersi la faccia del Sangue Puro in questo momento.  
Vede esattamente ciò che sperava: capelli scarmigliati, occhi appannati, guance rosse e labbra umide e gonfie.  
Il biondino si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca, come se volesse controllare di non essersela consumata, pensa Harry divertito.  
Ma per quanto sia piacevole godersi lo spettacolo, è ora di raccogliere i frutti delle sue ˈfaticheˈ.  
Gli sfiora una guancia, laddove le sue dita possessive, poco prima, hanno lasciato segni rossi.  
“Allora, stasera?”  
Draco ricomincia a focalizzare, come se si ricordasse solo in quel momento del perché si stavano baciando. Si guarda intorno, per assicurarsi che gli incantesimi di protezione non abbiano perso efficacia proprio sul più bello, poi annuisce impercettibilmente. Avere classe implica anche saper riconoscere quando una partita è persa.  
“E va bene.” Si schiarisce la voce rauca. “Stasera. Ma solo per parlare. Solo per chiarire. E poi mi lasci in pace.”  
Harry si scosta da lui ed annuisce a sua volta. Inarca le sopracciglia. “Se lo vorrai…”   
Malfoy non raccoglie la provocazione. “A che ora?”  
“Le sette?”  
“Ok.”  
Il Grifondoro inizia a rimuovere gli incantesimi protettivi.  
“…Oh e…” Il Serpeverde si riavvia i capelli con le dita.  
“Si?”  
“Che tipo di…Posto babbano avevi in mente…Voglio dire, come dovrei vestirmi?”  
Harry fa un mezzo sorriso. Per quanto controvoglia e riluttante, non sia mai che un Malfoy non sia vestito a dovere per l’occasione.  
Quasi inconsapevolmente fa scivolare la mano nella tasca della sua consumata giacca di pelle marrone, mentre con l’altra continua a brandire la bacchetta.   
Forse la guerra l’ha reso davvero un po’ pazzo, ma ormai, azzardare per azzardare…  
Estrae il pugno chiuso dalla tasca e mette qualcosa in mano a Malfoy, che lo guarda sorpreso, confuso e diffidente.  
“Ecco un suggerimento.” Bisbiglia Harry, con falsa nonchalance.  
In quel momento passano altri studenti, dal loggiato al cortile, entrambi rimangono immobili a guardarsi, perché ora possono essere visti.  
Ed in effetti un paio di quei ragazzi si voltano incuriositi ad osservarli, perché tutti ad Hogwarts sanno chi sono quei due ed è insolito vederli assieme.  
Draco aspetta che siano svaniti del tutto, poi apre lentamente la mano e guarda: rughe profonde gli solcano la fronte.  
“Te l’ho già detto!” Scatta. Poi si ricorda di abbassare il tono. “Non porto biancheria da donna.” Sibila tra i denti, alzando il pugno in cui è imprigionato il pizzo color smeraldo.  
Harry da un’alzata di spalle. Ma è serio quando risponde: “È un vero peccato, perché sta meglio a te che ha qualunque ragazza abbia visto in mutande.”  
Lo stomaco del biondino fa una capriola e il viso gli si infiamma di nuovo.   
Tanto per distogliere lo sguardo da Potter e avere il tempo di formulare una replica adeguata, decide di dare un’altra occhiata all’imbarazzante oggetto che ha in mano.  
Mentre le distende, si cura di scuotere la testa ed espirare rumorosamente dalle narici, per rendere chiaro il suo disappunto.  
Le tiene con la punta delle dita, come se scottassero.   
Almeno non sembra essere roba da quattro soldi, come ci si aspetterebbe da qualcuno totalmente privo di buongusto.  
Il colore è interessante. E non sono volgari. La fattura è piuttosto raffinata.  
“(Ma cosa ci faceva con queste in tasca? Sembrano nuove. Quindi non sono il trofeo di qualche incontro piccante da cui stava tornando…Buon per lui, perché in tal caso…Gliele avrei fatte ingoiare.)”   
È tanto preso che non si rende conto del fatto che Harry lo sta osservando, con grande attenzione e col fiato sospeso.  
“Cosa dovrei farci con queste? Di…Di chi sono?”  
“…Tue.”  
La sua testa scatta verso Harry. “C-cosa vorrebbe dire…?”  
“Che le ho viste e…Ecco…” Il brunetto deglutisce, ormai è tardi per farsi cogliere dall’insicurezza. “Ho pensato che erano perfette, per te. Nessun altro merita di averle, più di te.”  
Draco sbatte le palpebre svariate volte. Questo proprio non se lo aspettava.   
Non sa definire ciò che sta provando, ma qualunque cosa sia, è certo che non contiene l’adeguata dose di disappunto che la situazione richiederebbe.  
Non è possibile che sia come dice. Vuole sbugiardarlo. “Se…Se sono mie…Allora le posso anche buttare, giusto?”  
Harry sospira di fronte all’incurabile testardaggine del Serpeverde. “Si. Ma non lo farai.”  
“Ah no? E perché?” Alza il mento con aria di sfida.  
“Perché le adori.”  
Draco sbuffa, esasperato. “Credo che la guerra ti abbia davvero fottuto il cervello.”  
“A volte i pazzi vedono cose che agli altri restano ignote.”  
“Ma che c…”  
Harry si volta e si avvia.   
“Allora alle sette.”   
Dopo un paio di passi però, si ferma e si gira di nuovo a guardare Malfoy, nei suoi occhi c’è un bagliore pericolosamente risoluto.   
“Se mi dai buca, vengo a cercarti. E quando ti trovo, non importa dove sei o con chi, parliamo di quello che è successo.”   
Se ne va senza aspettare una risposta. Ha usato tutto il coraggio che gli restava per passare a Malfoy quel paio di mutandine, non è certo di riuscire a controbattere quella lingua tagliente ancora a lungo.

Draco impreca sottovoce, infila una mano sotto al maglione e nasconde il non gradito e compromettente regalo nel taschino della camicia.   
Poi se ne va anche lui, pensando che se non altro, per domani questa storia sarà finita. Se sopravvivrà fino a domani.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A causa del carattere fortemente introspettivo di questo capitolo, temo che la vena più leggera e divertente si sia un po’ persa, ma farò in modo che venga recuperata nel seguito.  
> Tra l’altro, il capitolo si svolge tutto in un’unica scena, è una cosa che mi spaventa un po’. Il bacio per esempio, doveva essere importante, doveva fare la differenza, ho cercato di non renderlo banale, ma neanche irreale. E come già mi è accaduto, l’ho trovato più difficile di una scena di sesso.  
> Non esitate a comunicarmi qualunque pensiero o dubbio vi ispirino i diversi capitoli.   
> E non esitate a farmi sapere se qualcosa, una frase, una scena…Vi è piaciuto in particolare.  
> Le recensioni sono sempre preziose per me, per capire come andare avanti e dove è il caso di aggiustare qualcosa. E per avere conferma che ho scritto qualcosa di apprezzabile.  
> -Delle mie riflessioni sull’idea di questa storia e del suo significato, parlerò solo alla fine.  
> -Allego a questo capitolo una bellissima foto di Alexander Molochny, che esprime meravigliosamente lo spirito del Draco di questa storia.   
> Come molti sono anch’io affezionata alle immagini degli attori che hanno interpretato i personaggi dei libri, ma in questo caso trovo più adeguata una rappresentazione di Malfoy più delicata ed eterea del bel Tom Felton.


	4. Tourner dans le vide

“Forse dovremmo dare una controllata…Insomma, sarà più di un’ora che si è chiuso lì.”  
Theodor Nott distoglie per un attimo lo sguardo dal libro di Aritmanzia, giusto il tempo di far roteare gli occhi, poi riprende la lettura, senza degnare di un’ occhiata Pansy che, seduta accanto a lui, a sua volta tiene lo sguardo insistentemente puntato verso il dormitorio maschile dei Serpeverde.   
“Hai detto la stessa cosa non più di quindici minuti fa.” Il suo tono esprime la sua esasperazione. “E come prima, non credo sia una buona idea.”  
“Ma magari sta male…Perché dovrebbe starsene nascosto dietro le tende del suo letto, così in silenzio?”  
“Per la stessa ragione per cui lo fa ogni volta: non ha voglia di avere gente intorno.” Sospira e gira pagina. “O magari ha bisogno di dare una ˈlucidatina alla sua bacchettaˈ.”  
Pansy arriccia il naso e gli assesta una gomitata nelle costole. “Cretino!…Comunque…Stavolta non aveva l’aria di chi vuole farsi un riposino in santa pace. Sembrava piuttosto agitato.”  
“Allora perché non ci vai tu, ha controllare?” La rimbecca massaggiandosi il fianco offeso.  
“Perché…” Una terza voce si unisce alla discussione, pacata e setosa quanto ingannevole. “…La prima e ultima sprovveduta che ci ha provato, una del sesto anno, convinta che al bel Malfoy servisse una spalla su cui piangere, sta ancora cercando di far tornare i suoi capelli del colore originale.” Zabini si appoggia col fianco allo schienale del divanetto su cui stanno comodi gli altri due Serpeverde. “Anche se , a mio parere, il verde ramarro le dona. Distrae l’attenzione da quell’imbarazzante naso a patata. ”  
Pansy incrocia le braccia sul petto, guardando di traverso l’amico appena arrivato. “Piantala Blaise, a me non farebbe una cosa simile.”  
Il ragazzo sfodera un luminoso sorriso: “Scommettiamo?”   
La brunetta non raccoglie la sfida. “Che amici! Voi due siete del tutto inutili.” Sbuffa e si volta dall’altra parte imbronciata. Evidentemente non è troppo convinta della sua stessa affermazione.

 

Draco si stiracchia sul morbido materasso. Per quanto comodo, a furia di stare a gambe incrociate a rimuginare si sente tutto anchilosato. Si sdraia su un fianco, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano.  
Corrucciato come se stesse cercando di risolvere un intricato rompicapo.  
Le tende chiuse attorno a lui, insieme con il copriletto , creano un piccolo, ovattato spazio color smeraldo.  
Piacevolmente intimo, gli verrebbe da dire. Se non fosse che la parola ˈintimoˈ risveglia le memorie, ancora fresche, delle insistenti avances di quel l’arrogante Grifondoro, che minaccia di intrufolarsi lì, in territorio Serpeverde, proprio nel suo letto.  
“Potrei sgattaiolare nel vostro dormitorio sotto al mantello dell’invisibilità…Insinuarmi tra le tue lenzuola…”  
Draco si abbandona sul materasso, il volto sepolto nel pregiato copriletto.  
“…Vedere per quanto tempo riesci a rimanere in silenzio, prima di svegliare i tuoi compagni di stanza con i tuoi gemiti…”  
Non riesce ad evitare di spingere i fianchi contro al letto, ma solo quel poco che basta a permettergli di far finta che sta cercando sollievo per i muscoli della sua schiena. Non certo per la tensione nel suo bassoventre. È inaccettabile che le stupidaggini che gli propina quel pallone gonfiato, gli facciano un tale effetto.  
Artiglia le lenzuola per trovare la forza di smettere di ˈfare ginnastica sul materassoˈ. Ma anziché trovare un solido appiglio, la sua mano scivola indietro con un brandello di stoffa stretto in pugno.  
Solleva il viso confuso: no, non ha strappato via un pezzo del lenzuolo, ha solo afferrato una piccola aggiunta di stoffa verde, che parte del corredo del suo letto non è, ma si abbina ad esso quasi perfettamente.  
Gli slip che Potter gli ha regalato…No, che Potter lo ha costretto a prendere e che per qualche strana ragione, Draco non ha ancora incenerito. Probabilmente solo a causa della sua dedizione per le belle cose.  
“(Dannato di un mezzosangue, che decide di tirare fuori il buon gusto che teneva nascosto chissà dove, proprio nel momento meno opportuno.)”  
Se fossero degli slip orrendi, volgari, cheap, sarebbe così tanto più facile.  
Perché Draco non avrebbe alcuna voglia di provarseli.  
Quel pizzo Chantilly sulla pelle deve sembrare leggero come una carezza.  
Sospira sconfitto ed apre la mano, distende il delicato tessuto, passandoci sopra i polpastrelli.   
All’inizio si è chiuso lì pensando di nascondere le mutandine sotto al cuscino, ma se poi per disgrazia qualcuno le vede?  
La cosa lo farebbe sembrare una specie di maniaco. E magari per colpa di Potter lo sta anche diventando, ma non del tipo che ruba biancheria e se la tiene nascosta nel letto. A nessuno verrebbe il dubbio che fossero proprio suoi (per fortuna).  
Potrebbe provare a trasfigurarle in qualcosa di diverso.  
Ma il rischio di non riuscire più a farle tornare come sono…  
“(E se poi si rovinano?...Aspetta…Chi se ne frega, no?!!)”.  
Ma se le distrugge o le nasconde, Potter potrebbe non credergli anche se gli dice cosa ne ha fatto. Potrebbe pensare che le ha tenute...Che le usa! “(Quell’idiota credeva che me ne andassi abitualmente in giro per la scuola portando biancheria femminile!)”  
No. Quella sera le riporterà al dannato Prescelto. Per cacciargliele in gola. O per dargli fuoco davanti a lui. O magari tutte e due le cose insieme.  
Si rimette a sedere e traccia con l’indice il contorno dell’oggetto che lo mette tanto a disagio.  
Le ha comprate per lui. Proprio per lui. Si vedeva che non stava mentendo.  
Nessuno ha mai comprato per lui qualcosa di così intimo. Nemmeno sua madre. La signora Malfoy non è certo tipo da andare in cerca di mutande per suo figlio. Magari una camicia, un completo o dei gemelli…Ma la biancheria è roba di cui si occupano gli elfi domestici. E loro lo fanno perché devono.  
Ed Harry Potter, il Prescelto in persona, si è preso il –non richiesto- disturbo, di acquistare un paio di deliziosi e probabilmente costosi slip. Solo per lui.  
Molto presumibilmente perché desidera vederglieli addosso.  
Draco arrossisce al solo pensiero e, nonostante la privacy offerta dalle tende chiuse, si copre il viso con le mani.  
Inutile negarlo, muore dalla voglia di provarsele. La curiosità di vedere come gli stanno lo sta uccidendo.  
Ricorda l’espressione rapita di Potter quando gli ha visto addosso gli slip rosa dopo la partita di Quidditch.  
Forse ha davvero qualcosa che non va.   
Ma cosa c’è di male a desiderare di indossare qualcosa di così carino?   
Ha godere nel ricevere dei complimenti per questo?  
Suo padre certo saprebbe fargli una lunga e dettagliata lista di ragioni per cui è inappropriato e deplorevole.   
Ma lui pensava anche che fosse giusto andare in giro ad ammazzare babbani.   
Draco scuote la testa. Sta perdendo di vista il problema principale: si tratta di Potter. Che a quanto pare è uscito dalla guerra anche più disturbato di quanto lo è Draco.   
Non può venirne niente di buono, ad assecondare la sua follia. E poi Draco Malfoy non può mica dargliela vinta così.   
No. Non ha bisogno di provarsi quelle dannate –splendide- mutandine.   
Deve solo trovare qualcosa di adatto da mettersi per uscire quella sera, cioè, per andare ad incontrare quel pazzo e farlo desistere, onde evitare che lo venga a cercare lui, rivelando a tutta la scuola il loro segreto. Qualcosa di appropriato e soprattutto, maschile. 

 

************************************************

Harry appoggia la nuca contro la parete piastrellata dietro di sé. Ha bisogno di riprendere fiato, di raccogliere le idee, di assimilare quello che è appena accaduto. E ora che ha ˈscaricato la tensione accumulataˈ, finalmente lo può fare. Anche se starebbe più comodo nella sua camera da letto rosso-oro,  
anziché seduto sul wc. Avverte sul collo sudato il fresco che emana dal muro e rabbrividisce. Dopo essere stato all’aperto, avrebbe preferito accoccolarsi davanti al fuoco, ma la sala comune era così affollata che, non appena superato il ritratto della signora grassa, ha ritenuto saggio defilarsi velocemente nei bagni.  
Vorrebbe riaggiustarsi gli occhiali, che il sudore ha fatto scivolare giù verso la punta del suo naso, ma finché non si pulisce le mani, non se ne parla.  
Prende con la punta di pollice e indice la bacchetta, che giace nella tasca dei jeans, calati attorno ai suoi polpacci, attento a non macchiare i pantaloni. Ma se anche fosse, con gli incantesimi pulenti è diventato piuttosto bravo. Di necessità virtù.  
Quel bacio con Malfoy lo ha quasi ridotto all’incoerenza. Non sa neanche lui dove ha trovato la forza di mantenere la calma di fronte al Serpeverde e di andarsene a passo sicuro, con le sue gambe che in realtà a stento lo reggevano, fino alla sala comune dei Grifondoro. Al suo arrivo Ron ed Hermione erano già tornati, ma per fortuna erano impegnati in una conversazione con Seamus, così Harry è riuscito a svignarsela prima che notassero la sua presenza.  
Quando ha comprato quegli slip per Draco, non pensava che si sarebbe mai presentata davvero l’occasione per darglieli.  
È stato un bell’azzardo, non riesce a credere di aver avuto tanto coraggio e…Faccia tosta. Eppure da quell’ultima partita di Quidditch tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro è così: la presenza di Malfoy lo rende incapace di pensare lucidamente. E di tenere le mani a posto.   
Non può fare a meno di vedere quel lato nascosto del biondino, anche quando si comporta come al solito. Non può fare a meno di lottare per farlo emergere. Perché Harry…Harry ne ha bisogno.  
Ha bisogno di riempirsene le mani, le narici, la bocca…  
Ovviamente non si aspetta che il Serpeverde indossi davvero i bellissimi slip che gli ha dato, ma ha abbastanza fiducia nel fatto che non li getterà. Era sorpreso quando li ha visti, contrariato, ma non inorridito. Magari un giorno avrà l’occasione di vederglieli addosso.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, sulla nuca, dove si sono schiacciati appoggiandosi al muro. Riuscirà mai ad affrontare la serata ormai prossima, senza rovinare tutto con la sua impazienza?

Quando finalmente si sente abbastanza presentabile per tornare tra gli altri Grifondoro, la notizia che è stato visto in cortile mentre parlava col più famoso dei Serpeverde è già giunta alle orecchie dei suoi amici.  
Ed Harry non ne è sorpreso. Dopotutto, è Hogwarts.  
Fortunatamente Ron ed Hermione, come Dean e Seamus, sono più incuriositi che preoccupati. Ormai nessuno considera più Malfoy una possibile minaccia, il suo comportamento dall’inizio dell’anno è stato alquanto tranquillo, quasi piatto. A parte le poco attendibili voci su alcune stupide bravate, tipo andare in barca di notte sul Lago Nero, per dar fastidio al Calamaro Gigante. Figurarsi.  
Quando i suoi amici gli chiedono spiegazioni sul suo incontro con Malfoy, Harry è molto tentato di buttare lì una scusa qualunque, tagliare corto per non rischiare di farsi sfuggire qualche informazione di troppo. Ma, a parte il fatto che l’unica persona in grado di ispirargli una certa prontezza nell’inventare balle era Piton, mentire a Ron ed Hermione da sempre lo mette in forte disagio. Ed Hermione è brava a capire quando non è sincero. Quindi decide di optare per una mezza verità.  
Cioè racconta che si sono incontrati per caso ed Harry gli ha chiesto di ringraziare sua madre per averlo salvato mentendo a Voldemort, visto che non gli si era mai presentata l’occasione di farlo personalmente, (cosa che tra l’altro Harry aveva davvero pensato di fare). Questo avrebbe dato inizio ad una conversazione conclusasi con la decisione di incontrarsi quella sera, per chiarire una volta per tutte i dissapori del passato.  
Ed è incredibile come sia facile per tutti pensare che sia vero, che sia tutto lì, perché francamente, a chi potrebbe venire in mente ciò che c’è realmente dietro? Neanche a Luna con la sua immaginazione sfrenata.  
Anzi, Dean ed Hermione sono quasi ammirati per la maturità che Harry sta dimostrando. Per cui la sua amica non ci trova niente da ridire, quando Harry le chiede una mano per decidere cosa mettersi, perché ˈnon vuole che la mancanza di cura appaia come disprezzo nei confronti del Serpeverde, né che un eccesso di essa lo faccia sembrare uno sfigatoˈ.   
Perché tutti sanno che se Malfoy ha un pregio, è quello di sapersi vestire.   
Ora Harry sa che ne ha anche qualcun altro, ma non può andare a raccontarlo in giro.  
Ron ovviamente trova tutto questo impegno nel non voler sfigurare eccessivo, perché insomma, ˈMalfoy non merita tanto e dovrebbe essere grato del fatto che Harry è disposto a dedicargli qualche ora del suo tempoˈ.  
Ed Harry non può dargli torto, perché se al suo posto ci fosse per esempio Hermione, che ha un appuntamento con Pansy per appianare il passato, anche lui la penserebbe così.  
L’amico si offre anche di accompagnarlo, perché ˈnon si sa mai, anche se non c’è dietro un complotto letale, i tiri mancini dei Serpeverde sono sempre in agguatoˈ. Ma quando Harry gli ricorda che Malfoy non è mai riuscito ad avere la meglio su di lui, neanche quando aveva davvero intenzioni nocive, il rosso gli concede un sorriso accondiscendente e si tranquillizza.  
Già, non ha mai avuto la meglio su di lui, con una bacchetta o con una scopa. Ma con un paio di mutandine di pizzo… 

 

**********************************************

 

“Tesoro, smetti di tirare così il colletto, farai saltare qualche bottone.” La voce indulgente di Narcissa convince il figlio, di soli otto anni, a rimuovere il piccolo indice dal collo alto della sua tunica color turchese. È la prima volta che indossa qualcosa di così formale, simile a quello di un mago adulto, in occasione del matrimonio di un collega particolarmente importante di suo padre.  
La tunica copre il suo piccolo corpo fino ai piedi e una lunga fila di bottoni simili a perle grigie la chiude fin sotto al mento. Il tessuto è molto bello, damascato, basta un’occhiata per capire che è estremamente costoso, almeno agli occhi di chi frequenta l’ambiente in cui si muovono i Malfoy. Completa il tutto un mantello di lucido velluto color blu di Prussia, fermato sul davanti da un alamaro d’argento che raffigura lo stemma di famiglia.   
A Draco sembra di avere addosso la pesante trapunta che d’inverno copre il suo letto, è un outfit piuttosto pesante per un bambino, ma l’approvazione soddisfatta che ha visto negli occhi di suo padre quando ha sceso le scale del Manor, lo ha reso orgoglioso.  
Durante la festa le amiche di sua madre nel guardarlo sorridono deliziate e si complimentano con lei.  
Più di una volta sente dire che sembra una copia in miniatura di Lucius e si sente fiero di sé.  
Sta per portarsi di nuovo la manina al collo alto della tunica, ma si ferma in tempo. Se facesse saltare uno dei bottoni lì in mezzo a tutti, morirebbe di imbarazzo.

“Draco, finalmente…Tutto bene?”  
Il biondo sobbalza. Perso nei ricordi non aveva sentito entrare Pansy.  
“Cosa c’è che non va in quella giacca, che la fissi così?”  
Il giovane Malfoy solleva lo sguardo dalla giacca damascata di colore blu che tiene in mano. “Mh? Da quanto sei qui?”  
Pansy sospira teatralmente. “Anch’io sono contenta di vederti, grazie. Credevo non saresti più venuto fuori di lì…” Con un cenno del capo indica il letto verde-argento.  
“Stavo riposando.”  
“Come mai così stanco di domenica pomeriggio?”  
“Da quando ci sono un giorno ed un’ora appropriati per essere stanco?”  
La ragazza decide che è meglio cambiare discorso, quando Draco è così di cattivo umore è ancora meno propenso del solito a dare spiegazioni. Guarda perplessa i vestiti che il ragazzo ha ordinatamente allineato sul suo letto: completi eleganti, pantaloni casual e comodi maglioni, camice di ogni tipo…Sembra non esserci un criterio preciso.  
“Stai mettendo in ordine? O ti stai liberando della roba che non vuoi più?”  
Naturalmente il fatto che gli indumenti esposti siano tutti praticamente nuovi non fa differenza, Draco non si disfa della roba quando è consumata o quando non gli va più bene (anche perché non mette mai su un grammo, il fortunato bastardo), ma semplicemente quando ne è stanco. Anche se sono capi che ha messo solo un paio di volte. O mai.  
A volte fa così anche con le persone. Che le frequenti da mesi o da due giorni, se la loro presenza comincia ad infastidirlo o ad annoiarlo, non ci pensa due volte a tagliare i ponti. Quanti ne ha visti Pansy, rimanere lì come dei cretini, perché di punto in bianco Draco ha preso ad ignorarli senza apparente valido motivo.  
Lei è convinta che ci sia sempre una ragione dietro a quello che fa, non è che agisca senza riflettere, è solo che non ritiene gli altri degni di conoscere le sue motivazioni.  
Ma stavolta il biondo compagno di Casa non sta facendo una cernita.  
“Sto solo cercando qualcosa da mettere stasera.”  
“Oh, dove devi anda…Aspetta…Hai un appuntamento?!”  
Draco ha riposto nell’armadio la camicia blu per prendere una camicia color vinaccia. Si blocca con in mano la stampella. Perché continua a dimenticare che con questa ragazza anche due parole sono troppe? Ha questa fastidiosa inclinazione ad eccitarsi per un nonnulla. Con la conseguenza che la sua voce diventa un trillo snervante.  
Sospira, guardandola di traverso . “Non. Ho. Un. Appuntamento. Devo solo vedere un amic…O.”  
Il suo stomaco si contrae alle sue stesse parole. Riferirsi a Potter come ad un amico, anche se mentendo, è disgustoso.   
“Tutta questa cura nel vestire solo per un amico?”  
Prima che riesca a trovare una scusa adeguata, in suo soccorso arriva Blaise, fischiettando allegro con un pacchetto sotto braccio. Draco riconosce la carta che lo avvolge. È stato da Stratchy & Sons, a comprare qualcosa per una delle sue tante ˈfidanzateˈ, un dono che la convincerà di essere ˈquella specialeˈ. E come dice Zabini, ognuna di loro lo è, a suo modo.  
Il moretto poggia con cura il pacchetto elegante nel baule, poi cambia la sua raffinata giacca con un comodo cardigan di lana merinos. “Accidenti, fa un freddo là fuori. Temevo si mettesse a nevicare…Che fate qui voi due?”  
Draco apre la bocca, ma Pansy è più veloce. “Aiutavo Draco a scegliere qualcosa per il suo app…Per stasera…Deve incontrare un ˈamicoˈ.”   
Zabini prende nota dei vestiti in bella vista sul letto del biondo e dello sguardo assassino con cui questi sta pugnalando mentalmente Pansy, apparentemente ignara di essere ad un passo da una maledizione.  
Con noncuranza il moretto comincia a slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
“Hey!” La voce di Pansy raggiunge il livello di acutezza di quella di una maride. “C’è una signora qui!”  
“Non è colpa mia se alla ˈsignoraˈ in questione piace intrufolarsi nel dormitorio maschile. Io ho voglia di mettermi comodo.”  
Rossa in viso al punto che sembra emettere vapore, Pansy guadagna l’uscita, enfatizzando ogni passo con il rimbombo dei tacchi bassi delle sue francesine e borbottando. “E pensare che hai fama di essere un tipo così raffinato…Se solo le tue amichette sapessero…”  
Questi sono i momenti in cui Draco si ricorda perché considera Blaise quanto ha di più vicino ad un migliore amico, anche se gli incasina la vita trascinandolo in stupide scommesse, che lo portano a fare stupidaggini come indossare mutandine da donna.  
Il ragazzo sta riponendo i pantaloni in fresco di lana con cui era uscito nell’armadio e il giovane Malfoy non può far a meno di immaginarsi come sarebbe andata se la scommessa l’avesse persa Blaise. “(Certo che ha due gambe che farebbero invidia ad una modella, il pizzo bianco con la sua carnagione starebbe da Dio, ma anche un lilla…E se quel giorno ci fosse stato lui negli spogliatoi, Potter si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo?)”  
“Si fanno incontri interessanti la domenica, ad Hogsmeade.”  
A Draco cade la stampella con la camicia che ancora reggeva in mano. Come se anziché averle pensate solamente, si fosse fatto sfuggire le sue speculazioni a voce alta. “Ah-Ah sì? Chi hai incontrato?”  
“Harry Potter.”  
Draco infila la testa dentro al suo armadio, per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo di Zabini, ma per fortuna lui è impegnato a scegliere un paio di pantaloni più comodi.   
Mentre finge di rovistare tra i suoi vestiti, il biondo riesce a ricomporsi abbastanza da simulare un tono disinteressato. “Oh. Beh…Non mi sembra così inusuale…Che vada ad Hogsmeade la domenica.”  
“No certo.” Zabini decide per un paio di pantaloni in stile hip hop che si concede solo in territorio Serpeverde, quando ha voglia di rilassarsi. “Ma è la prima volta che lo vedo da Stratchy & Sons…Sembrava molto interessato al mio angolo preferito del negozio…”   
Draco sente il viso accendersi come uno zolfanello e fa uno sforzo per non cedere alla tentazione di tuffarsi tutto intero nell’armadio, per chiudervisi dentro. Sa perfettamente qual è ˈl’angolo preferitoˈ del suo amico.  
Ed è per puro masochismo che lo incoraggia a continuare. “Ma dai? Ha comprato niente?”  
Il moretto si butta sul letto ed incrocia le mani dietro alla testa. “In realtà solo un paio di orrendi calzini…Almeno finché io ero lì…Magari cercava qualcosa per riconquistare la Weasley…”  
Draco inciampa in una scatola da scarpe che aveva lasciato lì per terra e per non cadere si aggrappa ad una delle sue camice appese, facendone cadere altre tre con le loro stampelle di legno e unendo al fracasso prodotto una serie di imprecazioni degne di un ospite di Azkaban.  
Zabini lo osserva perplesso. “Serve aiuto lì?”  
“No, no…Tutto a posto…Questa stupida scatola…” Le dà un calcio per allontanarla dove non può nuocergli nuovamente.  
Blaise la segue con lo sguardo mentre scivola sul pavimento. “No volevo dire…Magari posso darti un consiglio su cosa metterti?”  
Ma Draco ne ha avuti già troppi da Potter di ˈsuggerimentiˈ su cosa mettersi. E farsi aiutare dal suo amico a trovare la giusta mise per l’appuntam…“( No! Ma che appuntamento!! Dannata Pansy…) No, ti ringrazio. Ho quasi fatto.”  
“Senti, io ho voglia di bere qualcosa di caldo…Vieni in sala comune quando hai finito?”  
“Si. Ok. Tu va avanti.” Draco sembra davvero concentratissimo a strappare via un piccolo filo, che sporge dal polsino di una delle camice cadute a terra.  
Blaise si ferma sulla porta aperta. “Dunque che mi dici di Potter?”  
Il polsino si scuce per metà e penzola in modo patetico. Stavolta Draco non si prende neanche il disturbo di imprecare. Lancia la camicia direttamente nel cestino della carta. “C-Cosa?”  
“No dico, credi che lo rivedremo con la Weasley? Magari noteremo un’improvvisa e miracolosa fioritura sul suo petto…” La seconda cosa che piace di più a Zabini dopo le scommesse sono i pettegolezzi. “Potter mi sembra il tipo che apprezza un bel balconcino imbottito…”  
“No, io non credo!..Cioè, non credo che stia cercando di tornare con lei…”  
A Blaise si illumina lo sguardo. “Vuoi scommettere?”  
Draco resiste alla tentazione di lanciargli la stampella vuota che ha in mano. “Mettitele in quel posto le tue scommesse!”  
“Hey! Basta dire ˈno, grazieˈ.” Lo rimbecca, senza perdere il suo aplomb.  
Draco si schiarisce la voce e ricorda a se stesso che non ha ragione d’agitarsi tanto. “Che vuoi che me ne importi di Potter, della rossa e di quello che gli piace…Comincio a pensare che hai delle mire sulla Weasley…”  
Blaise alza le mani in segno di resa: “Ok, capito. Vedo che sei impegnato, quindi non ti disturbo più. Non c’è bisogno di insultarmi. Non mi interessa se ha contribuito a salvare il mondo magico, gomito a gomito con Potter e company, quella pezzente non la toccherei con un dito. Ho gusti raffinati io. Ci vediamo dopo.” Svanisce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Draco da un calcio al suo baule di pregiato legno d’olmo, biasimandosi per aver perso la calma.  
Ma si concede un sorriso. È ancora abbastanza Malfoy da far sì che le chiacchiere di Blaise gli si ritorcano contro. 

 

*************************************************************

 

Harry è arrivato in anticipo.   
Inizialmente voleva evitarlo, per non dare l’impressione (giusta) di essere nervoso.  
Poi però ha ricordato che si tratta di un appuntamento, un ˈveroˈ appuntamento, nonostante ciò che può pensare Malfoy. Ed è stato Harry a proporlo, col fine di, rinunciando ai giri di parole, sedurre il bel Serpeverde. Allora perché non cominciare come si deve?  
Harry vuole far vedere che non è solo capace di allungare le mani e dire frasi sexy, vuole comportarsi da gentleman. Non vuole dare a Malfoy la possibilità di illudersi che quello non è un incontro galante.  
Hanno deciso di incontrarsi sul retro della Testa di Porco, (ok, non proprio il posto ideale per un incontro galante), perché lì alla sera non si trovano mai studenti di Hogwarts. Quelli autorizzati ad uscire per conto proprio (i maggiorenni), scelgono destinazioni più vitali ed allegre.   
Il biondo tarda solo dieci -calcolati- minuti. I dieci più lunghi della vita di Harry. Almeno, della sua seconda vita, quella che è iniziata dopo che Voldemort l’ha ucciso.  
Quando è abbastanza vicino a Potter da permettergli di prendere nota di ogni particolare del suo aspetto, la lusinga nello sguardo del Grifondoro non ha bisogno di forzature e la sua genuinità lascia Draco interdetto per alcuni secondi.  
Malfoy indossa un griffatissimo completo di cotone pesante, In una di quelle tonalità indefinibili, che a seconda della luce sembra grigia o nera o verde scuro. Di taglio poco formale, ma reso elegante dai risvolti della giacca in lucido raso. I pantaloni sono aderenti al punto giusto, le scarpe nere con i lacci impeccabili. Invece della camicia porta un dolcevita nero ed Harry immediatamente immagina di abbassarne il collo alto per succhiare la pelle che nasconde e lasciare il suo segno lì, al riparo da occhi indiscreti .   
Nel taschino Malfoy porta una pochette color smeraldo, piegata in maniera sobria. Completa il tutto una cintura verde, di pelle di drago non trattata.  
I capelli biondissimi e il viso pallido spiccano nell’insieme scuro come un cameo prezioso.  
Sta da Dio e ha tutta l’aria di esserne consapevole. 

 

A sua volta Draco, per quanto difficile, deve ammettere che il Grifondoro si è sistemato in modo decente: jeans blu scuro, che fanno sì che le sneakers beige non siano fuori luogo, ma che si abbinano bene con la giacca blu a righe ton sur ton. Camicia bianca, semplice ad un primo sguardo, ma non banale, grazie al bordino blu che percorre fino al colletto l’abbottonatura nascosta.  
Il bastardo ha lasciato il primo bottone aperto. Ma per fortuna Draco non è uno di quelli che trova sexy il pomo d’Adamo. O l’incavo soffice tra le clavicole. È quasi certo di no.  
Il Serpeverde forse è un po’ troppo elegante, ma del resto è lì proprio per dimostrare l’incompatibilità tra lui e Potter. Dovunque intenda portarlo il Grifondoro, non sarà l’abbigliamento di Draco ad essere eccessivo, bensì il posto che non è alla sua altezza. 

Il Prescelto lo squadra senza cercare minimamente di nascondere l’apprezzamento per ciò che vede. E Draco lo lascia fare perché, anche se si sente un po’ a disagio, non può negare una certa soddisfazione.  
Riconosce lo stesso sguardo che Potter aveva quel giorno, quando l’ha sorpreso con addosso gli slip rosa. Quello di uno Snaso che ha scoperto un tesoro nascosto.   
Ma proprio per questo ipotizza che il Grifondoro, probabilmente, si sta domandando se Draco ha indossato il suo ˈregalinoˈ e il disappunto ha la meglio. “Vogliamo andare?” Sbotta. “Questo posto mi dà il voltastomaco.”  
Harry trasalisce, per quanto è stato lì a fissarlo come un’ebete? Ma recupera alla svelta. Non deve lasciarsi scoraggiare, anche il Serpeverde gli ha dato una bella occhiata. E non c’è stato nessun sopracciglio alzato, né sorrisetti sarcastici o segni di disprezzo. Benedetta Hermione per il suo aiuto.  
E poi non si aspettava mica che di punto in bianco le cose con Malfoy diventassero facili.   
Sorride: “Prendimi il braccio.” E solleva l’avambraccio con un gesto sicuro e fluido.  
Draco sa che è necessario, per potersi materializzare insieme, ma gli sembra comunque un gesto troppo confidenziale. Appoggia la punta delle dita sulla stoffa liscia della manica e aspetta, ma niente.   
Potter si gira leggermente verso di lui, il suo sguardo dice ˈguarda che così facciamo notteˈ.   
Il biondo si rassegna ed afferra più saldamente il braccio del Prescelto. Ed ecco che arriva il familiare ˈstrappoˈ all’ombelico che si avverte con la materializzazione.  
Svaniscono in silenzio da quell’angolo buio.   
E mentre vortica nel nulla, aggrappato al braccio di Potter, Draco si rende conto che quando si sono visti, non si sono neanche detti ˈciaoˈ. E c’è un che di rilassante nel fatto che, tra loro due, non ci sia l’esigenza di scambiarsi noiosi convenevoli.

 

I due ragazzi si materializzano in un altro vicolo buio, Draco si stacca immediatamente dal braccio di Harry ed arriccia il naso, un forte odore di immondizia satura l’aria. E forse anche di qualcosa di peggio.   
Fa il gesto di prendere il fazzoletto dal taschino, ma poi sembra ripensarci e si copre le narici direttamente con la mano.  
Harry gli risponde prima che abbia il tempo anche solo di guardarlo male: “Non potevamo mica apparire così davanti all’entrata. Ricordati che siamo in un quartiere babbano.”  
Gli fa cenno col capo di seguirlo e Draco pur di uscire da lì, non se lo fa ripetere.   
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto ha scelto un tipico pub londinese, non molto grande e non molto frequentato. L’interno è completamente rivestito di legno, ma anche se accogliente, ha l’aria piuttosto vecchia e consumata. L’espressione di Draco non è migliorata di molto.  
“Hanno una buona selezione di birre e la cucina non è male.” Dice, quasi come per giustificarsi.  
“Non ho una gran passione per la birra.” Risponde piatto Draco, guardando di sottecchi gli altri clienti, certo non perché sono babbani, ma semplicemente perché urtano il suo senso estetico.  
Scelgono un tavolino per quattro in fondo al locale, posizionato tra un divanetto e due sedie. Harry si accomoda sul divanetto, sperando che Draco si metta a fianco a lui, ma ovviamente il Serpeverde sceglie la sedia di fronte. E si impossessa della lista, già presente sul tavolo, quasi nascondendovisi dietro.  
“Se ti serve qualche consigl…”  
“No, grazie.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al soffitto e si passa una mano tra i capelli. “(Non vuole proprio abbassare la guardia.)”  
Quando la cameriera arriva, studia per bene Draco dalla punta delle lucide scarpe fino ai capelli biondissimi. Non è chiaro se sia più stupita di vedere in quel posto qualcuno così elegante o più affascinata dall’avvenenza del ragazzo.   
Harry si rende conto di non sapere se al giovane Malfoy piacciono solo gli uomini o se sia bisessuale come lui, ma si stupisce parecchio, quando il ragazzo fissa la cameriera a sua volta, apparentemente affascinato dal ciuffo di capelli verde brillante che le ricade sulla fronte.   
Ordina una birra belga, doppio malto, da 11 gradi, la più forte tra quelle che offre il locale, mentre Harry opta per una bionda leggera ed un piatto di patate fritte.  
Quando la cameriera si allontana Draco la segue con lo sguardo e bisbiglia pensoso: “Deve aver contrariato qualche cliente.”  
Harry non sa bene cosa intenda dire, ma comincia a pensare che Draco abbia qualcosa a che vedere con quella Serpeverde del sesto anno, che va in giro con i capelli perfettamente in tono all’uniforme. Preferisce non indagare.  
“Credevo non ti piacesse la birra?”  
Draco alza le spalle: “Tuttavia mi hai trascinato in un posto dove non c’è niente di meglio. E se proprio deve essere birra, meglio che faccia il suo dovere…”  
“Cioè che ti faccia ubriacare in fretta?”  
“Non è per questo che si beve?”  
“Direi più per divertirsi, sai, stare in compagnia…”  
“Cominciamo già con le prediche, Santo Potter?”  
“(Meglio portare pazienza e sviare.) Volevo solo di fare conversazione. Cosa bevi di solito?”  
Draco sospira, spazientito. “Senti Potter, volevi vedermi per parlare ed eccomi qui. Quindi parla.”  
“È quello che sto cercando di fare.”  
“No. Intendo: adesso parla.”  
Harry si acciglia, poggia i gomiti sul tavolo, incrociando le dita davanti al mento e per la prima volta da tempo immemorabile, fulmina il Serpeverde con lo sguardo.  
Draco si risistema sulla sedia, quando Potter era ancora privo di barba le sue occhiatacce erano meno efficaci. Posa le mani sul tavolo, ma non riesce a tenerle ferme.  
Harry decide di accontentarlo ed andare al sodo. “Perché continui a fingere che non ti piace quello che c’è tra di noi?”   
Draco si guarda attorno nervosamente, ma nessuno è abbastanza vicino da sentire e nessuno presta loro attenzione. Sposta lo sguardo su Harry a poi sulle sue stesse mani e viceversa.   
“Tra di noi? E cosa mai…Cosa credi che ci sia…?”  
Harry schiude le labbra ed esita, come se stesse scegliendo tra diverse definizioni.  
“Attrazione sessuale.”  
Draco sussulta come se gli avesse dato un calcio sotto al tavolo, ma Harry lo ignora, non vuole dargli modo di interromperlo. “E non venirmi a dire che non c’è o che la sento solo io perché…” Prende fiato. “Perché sono certo che mi basterebbero quindici minuti, forse dieci, nel bagno di questo pub per…”  
Draco sposta allarmato lo sguardo dietro la spalla sinistra di Harry e il Grifondoro vede apparire la cameriera, nella foga non aveva sentito i suoi passi. La loro ordinazione è arrivata.   
Attendono che posi sul tavolo le birre e le patate fritte, che li investono con il loro profumo ricco. Draco alza un sopracciglio nel vedere l’insolita forma a ricciolo. Con sollievo di Harry, non sembra più neanche consapevole dell’esistenza di una cameriera.  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvisuuto vorrebbe pagare l’intero conto, in fondo l’uscita è stata un’idea sua, ma il Serpeverde non ne vuole sapere. Incredibilmente, ha con sé del denaro babbano. Del resto, tutti quei vestiti firmati non si trovano nei negozi del mondo magico, neanche da Stratchy & Sons.  
Rimasti nuovamente soli, Draco si avventa sul suo boccale e beve due lunghe sorsate. Mai come adesso ha avuto bisogno del conforto dell’alcool. Harry spinge verso di lui il piatto di patatine fumanti. “Ti conviene mettere qualcosa nello stomaco, se intendi bere con questo ritmo.”  
Draco lo guarda di traverso, col boccale a mezz’aria. “Sconfiggi un signore oscuro e credi di sapere tutto…Comunque io quella roba non la mangio.”  
“Tanto meglio, se ti ubriachi sfrutterò la situazione a mio vantaggio.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” Il pesante boccale scende con un tonfo sul legno del tavolo.  
“Oh, lo sai benissimo cosa voglio dire.” Harry afferra una patatina e se la lancia in bocca, masticando con aria insolente. “Come stavo dicendo, potrei anche portarti nel bagno di questo locale…”  
“Hai detto che eravamo qui per parlare!”  
“Già, ma se tu hai intenzione di limitarti a tenere il broncio e sbronzarti fino all’incoerenza, dubito che potremo fare molti discorsi.” Prende un’altra patatina e stavolta la spinge in bocca piano con l’indice, succhiando poi via l’unto dal polpastrello mentre lo estrae con uno schiocco. “Tanto vale che io tragga qualcosa di buono dalla serata.”  
“Te lo sogni che io venga in bagno con te…”  
Harry apre il tovagliolo di carta che accompagnava il piatto, prende la forchetta che vi era avvolta dentro e infilza una patatina, porgendola a Draco.“A dirla tutta, preferirei anch’io che il programma rimanesse quello originale…Almeno per adesso…”  
Il Prescelto resta in attesa col la forchetta sollevata verso il Serpeverde. Immobile. Draco si guarda di nuovo attorno. “Piantala, sei ridicolo…”  
Ma Harry non cede. “Posso stare così tutta la sera.” Sogghigna.   
“Oh per Merlino!” Il biondo scuote la testa, esasperato.Ma prende la forchetta dalla mano di Harry. Questo dannato di un Grifondoro riesce ad esaurirlo.  
Apre cautamente la bocca, vi introduce con diffidenza il boccone e fa scivolare fuori dalle labbra chiuse la posata di metallo.   
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto non si perde un solo movimento, registra come il biondo abbia la rara capacità di mangiare roba fritta senza ungersi e cominciano a venirgli in mente un paio di modi in cui poter tenere occupata quella bocca.  
“Soddisfatto?” Draco posa la forchetta, mentre ancora sta finendo di masticare.  
Harry scaccia dalla mente le fantasie poco edificanti. “Certo che no. Finché hai birra da mandar giù, accompagnala con quelle…E abbassa quel sopracciglio una volta tanto… Sarò così generoso da lasciarti la forchetta.” E così dicendo si decide ad assaggiare anche lui la sua birra, che non è niente male.  
Poi allunga di nuovo la mano verso il piatto di patate e Draco riprende la posata cavallerescamente cedutagli, come se volesse anche lui prendere una patatina, mentre in realtà, fulmineo, punzecchia il dorso della mano di Harry, facendogliela tirare indietro di scatto. “Ehi!”  
Il Serpeverde sogghigna soddisfatto mentre prende per davvero una patata fritta. “Comunque hanno lo stesso sapore di quelle tagliate normali.” Fa una smorfia, ma nonostante il commento, mastica di gusto.

Per un po’ si rilassano, mangiando e godendosi le birre, facendo qualche commento sul locale, parlando dei diversi posti di Londra che frequentano di solito. Harry ha la conferma che anche se Draco preferisce i locali dei maghi, ama frequentare le boutique babbane. Ovviamente solo quelle di altissimo livello, in cui Harry non ha mai messo piede.  
Draco si infila una mano dentro la giacca e, da quella che deve essere una tasca interna, estrae un fazzoletto bianco, col quale si pulisce la bocca da quel poco di unto e sale che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, le patatine si sono lasciate dietro. E che ad Harry sarebbe tanto piaciuto leccare via direttamente.  
Si domanda perché non usa il tovagliolo di carta.  
L’altro risponde al suo sguardo interrogativo prima che possa aprir bocca: “Sarò così generoso da lasciarti il tovagliolo. Anche perché odio i tovaglioli di carta.”  
“Sono commosso da tanta gentilezza…Ma come mai porti un fazzoletto dentro la giacca, quando già ne hai uno nel taschino?”  
Nonostante la domanda sia del tutto innocua, Draco diventa nervoso. Non importa quanto cerchi di mascherarlo, la sua carnagione diafana tradisce anche il minimo rossore. Per non parlare del fatto che fa vagare lo sguardo qua e là, dovunque tranne che dritto negli occhi di Harry.  
“Ma che c’entra…Quello è decorativo, non si usa…E comunque si chiama pochette…Non si può mica pulircisi la bocca e rimetterlo al suo posto…”  
“Uhm scusa tanto…Non me ne intendo…”  
“Certo, scommetto che tu saresti capace perfino di soffiartici il naso…”  
Mentre parlano Harry osserva l’oggetto in questione. Il piccolo pezzo di stoffa verde scuro accuratamente piegato nel taschino della giacca griffata. Non capisce come mai attiri così il suo interesse.  
Finché, la consapevolezza lo coglie, improvvisa ed inimmaginabile.  
“Tu…”  
Draco si raggela. E si maledice per quell’idea che, prima di uscire, gli era sembrata tanto divertente.  
“Tu…Sfacciato di un sangue puro.” Harry non si capacita di non essersene accorto prima, visto che conosce quel tessuto color smeraldo nei minimi dettagli. Ma come poteva immaginare…Così, ripiegato su se stesso, neanche si capisce che è trasparente.  
Istintivamente allunga una mano verso il taschino di Draco, che indietreggia rumorosamente con tutta la sedia, facendo voltare un paio di altri clienti. “Fermo! Cosa ti viene in mente!” Il tono è basso, ma molto brusco.  
“Cosa viene in mente a me?” Harry sorride, tra l’incredulo e il divertito. “Non sono io quello che va in giro con un paio di mutandine in bella vista sul davanti della giacca.”   
Draco arrossisce furiosamente. “Visto che hai insistito tanto perché ˈle indossassiˈ, ecco, ho pensato di farti contento.” Il tono è casuale e vagamente sarcastico, ma i suoi sforzi sono vanificati dal suo aspetto accaldato ed imbarazzato.  
Decisamente sembrava più divertente, quando si era immaginato di sfilarsi dal taschino gli slip per gettarli in faccia ad un ignaro Potter, accompagnando il gesto con qualche insulto o parola di scherno.  
Potter fa scivolare qualcosa fuori dalla manica destra: è la punta della sua bacchetta di agrifoglio. E, pessimo segno per Draco, sorride.  
“Sai, non ci metto niente ad invocare un Incantesimo di Appello, nessuno se ne accorgerà. Ma forse vedranno le mutandine, una volta che le ho in mano.”  
“C-Che vuoi che me ne importi dei quattro zoticoni babbani che ci sono qua dentro…” Ma dal modo in cui sta sudando freddo, si capisce che gli importa, eccome.  
Improvvisamente, ogni traccia di ilarità defluisce dal viso di Harry. “Verresti a sederti qui accanto a me?”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è ora che mi ascolti. E preferirei averti qui vicino.”  
“E se non lo faccio…” Indica con il mento affilato la manica di Harry, da cui fa capolino minacciosa la bacchetta. (Tra l’altro, portarla così è roba da paranoici.)   
“Ehm…Sì.” Harry spera di bluffare sufficientemente bene.  
“Sporco ricattatore.” La parte più distorta della sua mente di Serpeverde volge impercettibilmente all’ammirazione.  
“È per il bene di entrambi.”  
“Si, scaricati la coscienza ripetendotelo.”  
Nel profondo Draco ha il sospetto che Potter non avrebbe la perfidia di metterlo così in imbarazzo, che sia solo una finta. Ma lui appartiene alla casa Verde-Argento, dove si ha l’abitudine di prendere sul serio minacce e ricatti, perché in genere sono fondati.   
E il Prescelto si è già spinto più in là di quanto Draco ritenesse capace qualunque Grifondoro.  
Quindi preferisce evitare il rischio di scoprire che si sbaglia.  
Con l’aria di chi sta andando al patibolo, si alza e si va a sedere sul divanetto, a fianco ad Harry.  
Il brunetto si volta di lato, verso di lui, poggiando il braccio destro sullo schienale del divanetto, dietro alle spalle del Serpeverde. Percorre con lo sguardo il taglio impeccabile del suo completo, si sofferma un attimo sulla ˈpochetteˈ e sorride ancora.   
Draco odia quando sorride. Lo odia così tanto che lo stomaco gli fa come una capriola. O forse è colpa di quelle bizzarre patatine.  
Poi Harry osserva il viso di Draco, il quale caparbiamente si concentra sulle sue stesse dita che tamburellano sul tavolo.   
“Dunque, fammi capire.” La voce del Grifondoro è a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. “È per farmi un dispetto, che hai deciso di portare qualcosa di così intimo, che ti ho regalato io, in bella vista dove tutti, pur non capendo cos’è, possono vederlo?”  
Draco deglutisce. ˈIndossarle senza indossarleˈ, come se fossero qualcosa di diverso, gli era sembrato un buon modo per prendersi gioco del Prescelto. Non aveva visto la cosa da quest’angolazione.   
“Appunto, nessuno sa cos’è…Volevo solo restituirtele…E nella tasca dei pantaloni davano fastidio e…”  
Il respiro umido di Harry gli sfiora l’orecchio: “E ovviamente l’unica soluzione era questa?” Espira dalle narici, sorridendo ancora di più. “È qualcosa di squisitamente perverso…”  
Draco rabbrividisce, non sa se per il solletico provocato dal respiro di Potter o per quello che dice o per il tono della sua voce. Di nuovo quel tono, caldo, morbido e ghermitore. Che gli stringe la gola, gli fa bruciare lo stomaco e sciogliere l’inguine. Altro che birra.  
Ma Draco intende vendere cara la pelle. O qualunque altra cosa su cui Potter intende mettere le mani.  
“Come puoi pretendere che…Che non sospetti che tu ti voglia solo prendere una rivincita…Ti è venuta questa fissazione perché, per caso, mi hai beccato in un momento compromettente negli spogliatoi e ora vuoi…Vuoi…”  
“Cosa?” Harry gli sposta il mento con l’indice, obbligandolo a voltarsi verso di lui. “Cosa credi che voglia?”  
Guardare Potter negli occhi così da vicino è quasi insopportabile per Draco.   
Perché, di tutte le fortune che già ha avuto questo insopportabile e pedante sbruffone, doveva anche diventare attraente in modo così virile? L’inconsapevole cipiglio che intensifica lo sguardo, la mascella ben definita, il tendine del collo, così esposto mentre gira la testa verso Draco.  
Certo che un po’ è un peccato non approfittare di tanto ben di Dio.   
“Draco?”  
“Eh?”  
“Cos’è che credi voglia?”  
“…Umiliarmi, prendermi in giro…È comprensibile, perché negli ultimi sette anni ti ho dato…Qualche fastidio.”  
Il braccio di Harry circonda le spalle di Draco, la sua mano si appoggia sulla spalla del ragazzo, attirandolo ancora più vicino a sé.  
“Sorvolando sul fatto che ˈqualche fastidioˈ è un bell’eufemismo per quanto mi hai rotto le scatole, credi veramente che dopo quello che ho…Che abbiamo passato con Voldemort e la guerra e gli amici che abbiamo perso, io abbia voglia di sprecare tempo così meschinamente?”  
Draco da una scrollata di spalle, ancora titubante. Ma una parte di lui, vuole credere ad Harry, vuole che ciò che dice sia vero.  
Comincia a pensare alle possibilità, a quello che potrebbe succedere se provasse ad assecondare quel pazzo di Potter.  
“Lo sai Draco cos’è che voglio io veramente? “  
“Cosa?” Smania di saperlo. Sul serio.  
“Godermi un po’ la vita. Soprattutto quando mi offre…” Fa scorrere un dito lungo il bavero della giacca di Draco, verso il basso per poi risalire lentamente. “…Delle deliziose sorprese.” Si ferma all’altezza del taschino e sfiora gli slip così accuratamente piegati.  
Draco sussulta, come se li avesse addosso e potesse sentire le dita di Harry attraverso il pizzo. “Si, ma…” Si inumidisce le labbra. “E se a me non va di mettere queste?” Sfiora anche lui l’oggetto in questione, col timore di chi gioca con una candela.  
Harry sospira e riflette serio. “Sarebbe un peccato, ma andrebbe bene lo stesso. Ma perché vorresti negarti qualcosa che desideri?” Draco sta per replicare, ma Harry non gliene da il tempo. “Andiamo, cosa ci facevi nello spogliatoio dei Serpeverde con quelle mutandine rosa addosso?”  
“Ho perso una scommessa con Zabini, se proprio vuoi saperlo, era per scherzo…”  
La mano di Harry stringe inconsapevolmente la spalla di Draco. “Te li ha dati Zabini quegli slip rosa?”   
Il biondo viene colto dall’insopportabile sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o di aver parlato troppo, anche se non è così. Ricorda a se stesso che non deve nessuna giustificazione a Potter e men che meno, fedeltà.  
“Beh, si, è ovvio, ha vinto lui la scommessa.”  
“Stavi aspettando lui quando sono arrivato io?” Gli occhi di Harry sono due fessure.  
“N-No! Stavo per levarmele e farmi una doccia! Ovviamente ho dovuto aspettare di restare da solo…Guarda che a Blaise piacciono le donne, lo sanno anche i sassi.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che…Non sei corrisposto?”  
Draco scuote la testa, inorridito. ”C…Ma scherzi? Io volermi fare Blaise?” Parla così forte che Harry deve fargli cenno di abbassare la voce. “Neanche se fosse una drag queen da urlo! (Tra l’altro, con quelle gambe che ha, potrebbe esserlo)”.  
Harry sembra ancora un po’ contrariato, ma più tranquillo dopo la reazione inequivocabilmente sincera di Draco.  
“Ok…Sarai anche stato obbligato a metterle, ma…Non puoi negare di esserti divertito anche tu con quelle e…Con me.”  
Draco abbassa la testa, questa partita proprio non riesce a vincerla. Del resto, quando mai ha vinto con Potter?  
Guarda l’uscita, dalla parte opposta del locale. Basterebbe alzarsi e andarsene per farla finita. Così come sarebbe bastato l’altra volta, negli spogliatoi.  
Basterebbe. Solo che per la prima volta, Draco la partita non la vuole vincere.  
“Credo si possa dire che mi sono divertito. Già, ˈda quella piccola puttanella che sonoˈ.”   
Improvvisamente il petto di Harry, così caldo, preme contro il suo, la barba incolta sfiora la sua guancia liscia e il Grifondoro prende fiato vicino al suo orecchio. “Non capisci? Non ha a che fare con quello che sei veramente, nella vita. É solo…” Harry cerca disperatamente le parole giuste. “Essere qualcosa di diverso per un po’, qualunque cosa tu voglia, libero dalle convenzioni, le inibizioni…Da tutto.”   
Ora più che mai, Draco sente il peso di ciò che si porta addosso, quel completo grigio sembra intessuto di regole, aspettative, giudizi, insicurezze…Di tutto ciò che si porta dietro sin da quando a memoria.  
Preme la sua guancia contro quella di Harry. Così maledettamente calda.  
Il Grifondoro comincia a sperare. E non molla. “Personalmente, trovo il tuo lato lascivo molto intrigante.” Percorre con la punta della lingua la forma dell’orecchio di Draco, fin dentro di esso, dove indugia, descrivendo un paio di piccoli cerchi.  
Il Serpeverde divarica inconsapevolmente le gambe. Dannati pantaloni aderenti.  
Harry vorrebbe baciarlo, ma è disturbato dalla vista della cameriera, che da dietro al bancone si sta gustando la scena, deliziata. Se Draco si accorge che stanno attirando l’attenzione (e la stanno attirando, ora che sono praticamente abbracciati), potrebbe irrigidirsi. E non nel senso buono.   
Ma sente che chiedergli di andare a casa sua sarebbe precoce.  
Si scosta un poco da lui. “Credi che se ci baciassimo ancora, ti aiuterebbe a chiarirti le idee?”  
Una voce nella testa di Draco urla: è una trappola, fuggi. Un’altra ribatte: perché stai ancora lì a pensarci? L’altra volta è stato grande!  
Draco decide che può sempre fare dietro front. Se quel pomeriggio è riuscito a sopravvivere ad un bacio con Potter e ad avere la volontà di andarsene, lo può fare anche quella sera.  
Un bravo Serpeverde sa sempre mentire in modo convincente. Anche a se stesso.  
“Potrebbe essere un’idea.” Borbotta. “Tanto per vedere se è stata una cosa momentanea.”  
“Allora è il caso che ci appartiamo.”  
Draco si scosta bruscamente e lo squadra, accigliato. “Non stai davvero pensando a…”  
Harry alza le spalle. “L’alternativa è il vicolo da cui siamo arrivati.”

 

La toilette del pub è decisamente piccola, ma per fortuna è discretamente pulita e posizionata in modo tale che non ci passano continuamente davanti le cameriere o i clienti.  
Harry mentirebbe se dicesse che non ha calcolato anche questo, quando ha scelto il posto.  
Giusto il tempo di lanciare un paio di incantesimi, per essere sicuri che nessuno da fuori li senta e che la porta rimanga chiusa. E il Grifondoro si avventa su Draco, con la foga di un bambino che ha aspettato per tutta la sera il dessert, ma per averlo ha dovuto prima finire tutte le verdure.  
Gli circonda il viso con entrambe le mani e comincia a succhiargli le labbra, le assaggia, le schiude con la lingua e le lambisce con i denti.   
Draco ritrova la bocca di Harry, così come l’ha sentita ore prima, altrettanto calda, morbida, esigente ed accogliente. Può sentire l’aroma amarognolo della birra, il profumo dai toni legnosi del ragazzo che si spande nell’aria mentre si accalda.   
É solo la seconda volta e già quelle sensazioni gli appaiono familiari.  
E soprattutto, la sua mente si svuota, come ogni volta in cui è a stretto contatto con Potter. Torna quella sensazione di leggerezza, come se danzasse sospeso in aria.   
Harry gli circonda la vita con le braccia e lo attira a sé. L’eccitazione di Draco, scemata mentre hanno raggiunto il bagno, ha ripreso tutto il suo vigore, preme insistentemente contro quella di Harry, che sta perdendo la padronanza di sé con allarmante rapidità.   
Il Prescelto lascia la bocca del biondo e attacca il suo collo.  
Stampa baci umidi, a bocca aperta, sfiorando la pelle sensibile con la punta della lingua. E tra l’uno e l’altro sussurra, con tono basso e un po’ rauco, a causa di tutto il parlare della serata: “Voglio solo far stare bene sia te che me…Voglio scoprire quali sono le cose che ti piacciono…Tutte…” Le gambe di Draco sembrano diventare di gelatina. “Magari possiamo scoprirne insieme qualcuna che ancora non sai…” Draco butta indietro la testa perché Harry possa torturargli più comodamente il collo.  
Le mani da cercatore scendono dalla curva della schiena del biondo ai suoi glutei, così morbidi, così ben modellati. Il respiro di Draco accelera come una scopa in picchiata.  
Potter affonda le dita in quel sedere perfetto. “Voglio assaggiare ogni centimetro della tua pelle…” L’indice della mano destra percorre la cucitura dei pantaloni, preme tra le piccole natiche. “Ogni centimetro.” Draco si morde il labbro, ma non riesce a sopprimere un gemito. E stavolta non c’è forza al mondo che riesca ad impedire al Serpeverde di strofinarsi contro ciò (colui) che gli sta davanti.   
Nella sua testa c’è spazio solo per la voce di Harry. “Posso farti venire tutte le volte che vuoi…” L’indice massaggia quel posto così sensibile attraverso la stoffa, ne avverte il calore, sente i muscoli contrarsi. “…E anche quelle che non vuoi…”  
Come se quell’ultima frase fosse stata una formula magica, il corpo di Malfoy si irrigidisce e sussulta.  
Draco si aggrappa alla stoffa che ricopre le spalle del Grifondoro e preme il viso contro la sua gola per soffocare i gemiti. Fiotti di liquido caldo inzuppano i suoi boxer e i pantaloni. É consapevole dello scempio che sta facendo dei suoi costosi indumenti, ma ormai il treno è partito. Spinge insistentemente il suo bacino contro quello di Potter, per godersi fino all’ultimo guizzo quell’esplosione di piacere così a lungo rimandata.  
Rimane stordito ed esausto, tanto da riuscire solo a ricordarsi di respirare.   
“Wow.” La voce stupita di Harry lo riporta alla realtà. Lotta contro la piacevole sensazione di torpore. Le sue mani avvertono di nuovo la solidità delle spalle del Prescelto, i suoi piedi riconoscono il duro pavimento sotto di loro. E il suo inguine non riesce ad ignorare la fastidiosa sensazione di bagnato che rapidamente si trasformerà in umido-appiccicoso.  
“Wow.” Di nuovo. Nel tono di Potter c’è sincero stupore, quasi ammirazione.   
Draco si guarda la punta delle scarpe e con orrore si accorge di aver causato una macchia, seppur piccola, anche sui pantaloni di Harry. Sa che sta arrossendo violentemente, ma la curiosità è più forte dell’imbarazzo. Lancia un paio di occhiate furtive verso il viso del Grifondoro: lo sta guardando e, ora che ci fa caso, gli sta ancora tenendo le mani sui fianchi.   
Draco si decide ad alzare del tutto la testa. Deglutisce. “Wow?”  
Harry sembra mesmerizzato. “Non credevo che…Che davvero…Di riuscire a farti…Sei così, maledettamente…Sensuale.”  
Malfoy fa un passo indietro, obbligandolo a staccare le mani dalle sue anche. “È solo che era da un po’ che…Si insomma…” Agita la mano in aria come a dire ˈhai capito.ˈ  
Harry alza un sopracciglio, neanche fosse un Malfoy. “Davvero? Neanche dopo il bacio di oggi?” Draco si limita ad un cenno affermativo e Potter abbozza un sorriso, quasi speranzoso. “Ti sei conservato per stasera?”  
“No! Dannato egocentrico.! Credi che solo perché tu mi baci non riesca a fare a meno di…” Con quella macchia infamante sulla patta dei pantaloni non è molto convincente.  
Harry assume un’espressione di finta delusione. “Se è così mi dovrò impegnare di più. Francamente, io oggi mi sono masturbato fino a consumarmi.”   
Quell’ammissione lascia il Serpeverde a bocca aperta.   
Desiderato. Questa è la parola chiave. Non si è mai sentito tanto desiderato, bramato e accettato. E non per la sua posizione sociale o per i suoi soldi. Non come erede dei Malfoy, ma come Draco.  
Sincero, puro, desiderio.  
La maniglia della porta del bagno viene scossa bruscamente, prendendo entrambi alla sprovvista. Qualcuno là fuori ha bisogno dei servizi.  
Harry gli tende una mano. “Andiamo in un posto più tranquillo?”  
Draco si guarda i pantaloni. “Non posso uscire così.”  
“Non hai la bacchetta con te?”  
“Si ma…Gli incantesimi pulenti non mi riescono molto bene…”  
“È dura quando non ci sono elfi in giro, eh?”  
Draco incrocia le braccia e gli serve un’occhiataccia che dice ˈti sembra il momento di fare lo str…ˈ  
“Oh, ok, ci penso io.” Estrae rapido la bacchetta dalla manica.  
Draco si maledice per la sua lacuna. Cosa ci può essere di più imbarazzante che farsi pulire da Potter i pantaloni inzuppati con il suo stesso DNA?   
Aspetta che proceda con l’incantesimo, ma il Grifondoro scuote la testa: “È meglio che te li togli, non vorrei rischiare di rovinare…Quello che c’è sotto.” Il suo mezzo sorriso fa sospettare a Draco che in realtà voglia vedere quello che c’è sotto. Ma si rassegna a sfilarsi pantaloni e boxer. Per fortuna la dolcevita è abbastanza lunga da concedergli un po’ di decenza.  
Passa i suoi indumenti a Potter e mentre lui si occupa della pulizia, prende una lunga striscia di carta igienica per asciugarsi la pelle, avendo cura di dare le spalle al Prescelto, che dal canto suo finge di non tentare di sbirciare, ma si lancia il primo Incantesimo Pulente direttamente sulla mano, scoprendo che è utile anche contro i calli lasciati dagli allenamenti di Quidditch. Beh, avere le mani lisce quella sera gli sarà utile, ma solo se si concentra ed evita di fare un buco nei costosi pantaloni che, ora lo può vedere dall’etichetta, sono di Prada.  
Quando Malfoy si volta, il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto si sta occupando dei suoi stessi pantaloni, senza esserseli sfilati, nota con un filo di disappunto. È stato veloce, ripone la bacchetta dov’era prima e gli porge la sua roba. Draco si accorge che i pantaloni sono perfettamente puliti, ma i boxer sono sporchi come prima. Guarda Harry con aria interrogativa, tenendo in una mano i pantaloni e nell’altra i boxer. Potter inclina la testa. “Temo di non cavarmela bene con quel tipo di indumento.” Malfoy ha una non troppo vaga idea di ciò che ha in mente. Fa una smorfia, scettico. “Bugiardo.”  
Harry si avvicina, fermandosi ad un passo da lui, come un gatto che sta per balzare, pronto a catturare un uccellino. “Beccato.” Gli posa un dito sul taschino della giacca, con un gesto misuratamente lento, delicato ed enfatico.   
“Draco solleva la mano che tiene i boxer. “Perché non ci riprovi, mh?”  
Potter sposta il dito dal taschino e lo posa sotto al mento del biondo, scuotendo appena la testa. “Ti sei fatto beffe del regalo che ho preso per te. L’hai perfidamente snobbato.” Sorride, più con gli occhi che con le labbra. “Mi spiace. Gli animaletti disubbidienti non vengono accontentati.”   
Draco incolpa l’alcool per il lieve giramento di testa che rischia di far cadere il suo fondoschiena nudo sul pavimento. E si domanda dove sono finiti tutti gli insulti che conosce. Sa di averne una bella scorta, ma al momento non è disponibile. Sposta il mento con un gesto secco. “Piantala!” Piantala? Patetico.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta e Draco la guarda stizzito, come se la colpa di tutto fosse della porta stessa.   
“Dobbiamo andare. Davvero.” Insiste Potter e ha ragione. Resta un idiota, ma ha ragione.  
Draco getta i boxer nella pattumiera del bagno e si infila i pantaloni sulla pelle nuda. Tira su la lampo con estrema cautela, guardando Harry con aria di sfida. Lui ridacchia divertito e borbotta. “Testardo di un Serpeverde.”  
Mentre si avviano alla porta gli sfila al volo gli slip di pizzo verde dal taschino. Draco lo guarda allarmato, ma prima che possa preoccuparsi sul serio, il brunetto se li sta schiacciando nella tasca dei jeans. “Visto che non ti servono, per ora, li tengo io.”  
Mentre escono dal bagno un paio di tizi corpulenti li squadrano con aria di rimprovero, devono averli fatti aspettare un bel po’. Ma Harry non li degna di uno sguardo e Draco ha la netta impressione che se cercassero di trattenerli, i due energumeni si ritroverebbero appesi per aria a testa in giù.  
Raggiungono a passo rapido il vicolo a fianco del locale nel quale si sono materializzati.   
Potter gli prende la mano. Per la prima volta in tutta la serata sembra incerto, quasi timoroso. “Andiamo a casa mia?”  
Draco sbatte le ciglia pallide un paio di volte. Ancora non ce la fa a dire si e basta. “Sicuro di volere un Serpeverde a casa tua?”  
Harry gli stringe la mano tra le sue. “Sicurissimo.”  
“Ok. E…” Lo dice in un soffio. “…E perché proprio lì?”  
Draco ormai sa come andrà a finire. Ma sembra tutto irreale, un sogno.  
“Perché…” Già avverte l’inconfondibile sensazione della smaterializzazione che sta per spostarli insieme. “I bagni angusti non sono adatti ad una principessa capricciosa come te…” Cominciano a vorticare nel vuoto. “Meriti di essere scopato come si deve.”  
Tutto sommato non è un brutto sogno.

To be continued...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo che l’appuntamento fosse divertente, ovviamente sexy e magari non troppo scontato e visti i consensi riscossi dai capitoli precedenti, temevo di deludere.   
> Inutile dire che le opinioni sono, come sempre, più che gradite. Fa sempre piacere ed è utile sapere cosa è piaciuto di più (o di meno) e rispondo volentieri ad ogni domanda.  
> E ora un paio di informazioni:  
> \- La frase “Sconfiggi un signore oscuro e credi di sapere tutto” la dice scherzosamente Tom Felton a Daniel Radcliffe, in un’intervista che fa al cast di HP. C’è il video su Youtube, ( a 1:33) ecco il link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmJFm0-u27k  
> \- Le foto che ho scelto per ispirarmi agli outfit indossati dai ragazzi per il loro appuntamento li vedete qui sotto, ho trovato Dane DeHaan in Prada semplicemente perfetto per Draco, del resto, chi ha visto Kill Your Darlings (Giovani Ribelli), come può non associarlo al Serpeverde? Aggiungo gif fatta da me come bonus da tale film.


	5. In trasparenza

Harry guarda il calendario, appeso al muro di fronte a lui: il mese di Dicembre è animato da una foto degli Appleby Arrows. Ogni mese porta la foto di una diversa squadra di Quidditch.   
Sono già passate sei settimane, da quella prima volta.  
Si stiracchia, con l’accortezza di non far sobbalzare il materasso, per non svegliare Draco.  
Draco Malfoy, che respira tranquillo accanto a lui, steso sul fianco e semiavvolto nelle lenzuola celesti di Harry, con una mano sotto al cuscino e l’altra mollemente adagiata vicino alla coscia.  
È un’immagine così perfetta che sembra un dipinto, come il Narciso di Poussin, opera di cui Harry è a conoscenza solo grazie ad Hermione, che ultimamente è tutta presa dai libri d’arte babbana. Dice che in passato si è così concentrata sugli incantesimi e le altre materie magiche, che ora le sembra di essersi persa quanto c’è di bello da imparare del mondo a cui appartengono i suoi genitori. E sta recuperando tutto in una volta.  
Quando Harry ha visto quella rappresentazione di Eco e Narciso ammiccare tra le decine di altre, sparpagliate davanti ad Hermione, che arricchivano i testi d’arte del ‘600 che la ragazza stava letteralmente divorando, gli è subito venuto in mente Draco.   
Notando il suo interesse Hermione, seppur ignara della ragione che lo suscitava, gli ha raccontato la storia di quel giovane, bellissimo e crudele, di cui tutti si innamorano, ma che non lascia avvicinare nessuno.  
E che alla fine muore e svanisce nell’acqua, dando origine al fiore di cui porta il nome.  
Come può Harry non ripensarci, quando Draco è qui, nudo, vicino a lui?  
Guarda per terra, dove un piccolo pezzo di seta, di un languido color glicine, spicca sul tappeto rosso.   
La seta è interrotta da due inserti in pizzo dello stesso colore, messi lì per avvolgere i fianchi proprio dove sporgono le anche di Draco. Giusto un’ora fa, Harry si è preso il suo tempo, massaggiandole con le dita attraverso quella trasparenza lilla, mentre il corpo del biondo si tendeva come una corda di violino.   
Non aveva mai considerato le anche una possibile zona erogena, ovviamente fino a quando non era stato con Draco Malfoy.  
Con lui ogni volta c’è qualcosa di nuovo da scoprire, da sperimentare, da inventare. E per ognuna, gli è rimasto un piccolo souvenir, un ricordo. Gli viene voglia di andare al comò, ad aprire il cassettone in basso, dove sono tutti custoditi: piccoli tesori impalpabili, di tanti diversi colori.   
Difficilmente in occasione dei loro incontri Harry rinuncia ad un po’ di pizzo, l’effetto ˈvedo-non vedoˈ è sempre la cosa che trova più eccitante, ma anche seta è raso hanno il loro fascino. Evidenziano con elegante lucentezza la sagoma di ciò che avvolgono e rivelano subito anche la più piccola traccia di bagnato…  
Harry sospira, se continua con questi pensieri sconci, gli toccherà svegliare Draco. E proprio non vuole, perché è la prima volta che il Serpeverde si addormenta lì da lui, a Grimmauld Place. Di solito quando tutto finisce, si ripulisce, si rimette i suoi vestiti eleganti e se ne va. E ad Harry non resta che un piccolo indumento malizioso da mettere nel cassetto con gli altri, in caso decidano di usarlo di nuovo. Ogni tanto quando è da solo li guarda. Non perché sia ossessionato da quei capi di biancheria, ma per i ricordi che risvegliano.   
Senza Draco non avrebbero alcun valore. Non riesce ad immaginare di comprarli per qualcun altro.  
Come gli slip color smeraldo, di quella prima volta, dopo essere stati al pub…

 

Quando Harry e Draco si materializzano a Grimmauld Place, ancora abbracciati, quest’ultimo osserva il luogo che li accoglie: la sua prima impressione è che il posto in cui si trovano non gli è del tutto sconosciuto. E questo lo sorprende, perché quando Potter gli ha proposto di andare a casa sua, Draco si aspettava una dimora babbana, magari un appartamento a Londra o la casa in cui è cresciuto. Ma il lungo corridoio in cui sono apparsi ha tutta l’aria di appartenere ad una vecchia casa di maghi.  
Prima che abbia il tempo di staccarsi da Harry e guardarsi meglio intorno però, urla sguaiate lo fanno balzare come un gatto su un albero: “Sozzura! Feccia! Traditori del sangue!...” Draco strabuzza gli occhi, artiglia con le dita le spalle di Harry e allo stesso tempo cerca di nascondersi dietro di lui, mentre il ritratto di una vecchia megera, apparso da dietro una pesante tenda in pessimo stato, inveisce contro di loro.  
“Sottoprodotti di sudiciume, abomin…Ma? Tu? Tu sei il figlio della mia amata nipote Narcissa!”  
Draco ha un attimo di smarrimento, cerca spiegazioni nel viso di Harry, che sembra né più né meno che seccato. “Oh, giusto, avevo dimenticato che siete parenti…Questa è Walburga Black, la madre di Sirius…E di Regulus…Nonché…”  
Draco deglutisce. “Zia di mia madre…” Ecco dove aveva già visto quella casa, in alcune foto che ritraevano Narcissa bambina, con le sue sorelle, a casa dei cugini. “Che…Diavolo ci facciamo qui?” Non riesce a staccare gli occhi dallo sgradevole ritratto della donna, che a sua volta lo squadra allibita, essendosi accorta che il caro nipote è tra le braccia di Harry Potter.  
“Ehm…Questa ora è casa mia…L’ho ereditata quando Sirius è morto…Non badarle, andiamo di sopra…”  
Harry cerca di sospingerlo verso le scale, ma l’irascibile dipinto s’infervora ancora di più. “Tu, mostro! Cosa stai facendo al mio povero pronipote! Togligli le mani di dosso, pervertito di un mezzosangue!!...”  
Harry stacca una mano da Draco per far scivolare un attimo la bacchetta fuori dalla manica , giusto il tempo di spingere indietro la spettrale figura con un Incantesimo di Esilio. E lo fa con tale disinvoltura che Draco, per quanto vorrebbe, non può negare che parte dell’ammirazione che Il Prescelto riscuote sia meritata.   
Quando fa così è odiosamente cool.  
Ma è con un gesto rudemente manuale che il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto mette del tutto a tacere la vecchia strega, richiudendo le consunte tende con un brusco strattone che per poco non le fa venire giù.  
Per questo la gentilezza con cui la mano di Harry torna a sfiorare la spalla di Draco è inaspettata, mentre cerca nuovamente di indirizzarlo su per le scale.   
Poggiando il piede sul primo, scricchiolante gradino, il Serpeverde bisbiglia: “Perché cavolo tieni quell’orrore lì, se adesso è casa tua?”  
“Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente…Ancora non ho trovato il modo di levarlo. Non ci erano riusciti neanche i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice.”   
“Fatti aiutare dalla tua amica secchiona , no?”  
“Di solito non mi crea molti problemi…Raramente invito gente qui…A parte Ron e, per l’appunto, Hermione, che ormai ci sono abituati.”   
A dire il vero anche loro ci vengono di rado, Grimmauld Place è il rifugio di Harry solamente ormai, non più dai Mangiamorte, ma dalla quotidianità.  
\- Non invito molto spesso altre persone -  
Draco ha l’impulso di chiedergli come mai, se davvero non è solito portare lì altri ospiti, sta facendo un’eccezione per lui. Ma poi ricorda le ultime parole che il Grifondoro gli ha detto, mentre si smaterializzavano nel vicolo dietro al pub. E si ricorda perché sta salendo quelle scale. E gli passa la voglia di fare domande. Comincia a sentirsi nervoso.  
Passano il primo piano ed il secondo. Lungo la parete sono appese delle placche, sulle quali originariamente doveva essere montato qualcosa, ma ora sono vuote. “Quanto dobbiamo ancora salire?”  
“Fino al sottotetto, la mia camera è lì.” Cioè la camera che era di Sirius, l’unica che Harry ha rimodernato un po’, mettendoci nuovi mobili e le sue cose.  
Quando Il Prescelto apre la porta della sua camera da letto, Draco gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso e poi fa roteare gli occhi. Ad Harry è sembrata un’idea carina mantenere i colori di Grifondoro con cui Sirius l’aveva allestita, ma capisce che per il giovane Malfoy non sia l’ideale. Prende l’appunto mentale di comprare almeno delle lenzuola che non rientrino nella gamma di colori delle case di Hogwarts.  
Draco fa qualche passo dentro la stanza. Quel dannato ritratto ha rovinato l’atmosfera e tutte quelle scale gli hanno dato troppo tempo per pensare. Stupido Potter, non poteva materializzarli direttamente lì, in camera?  
Tanto per prendere un po’ di tempo, guarda i poster appesi alle pareti: giocatori di Quidditch e Sorelle Stravagarie. Non sa che Harry li ha usati per coprire quelli messi da Sirius, ritraenti moto e ragazze babbane e anch’essi fissati con Adesione Permanente, (apparentemente questo incantesimo è il sistema adottato dalla famiglia Black per darsi l’un l’altro ai nervi).  
Harry aspetta che il Serpeverde dica qualcosa, anche un qualunque commento tagliente sulla stanza, tanto per avere modo di ribattere e rompere la tensione che si è creata. Si sente un’idiota per essersi fatto tradire dal nervosismo e non essere riuscito a materializzarsi dove aveva programmato, cioè lì, sul letto. Voleva stupirlo, non contrariarlo.  
Draco si avvicina al comò: sopra ci sono alcune foto degli amici di Harry: tante teste color carota, capelli arruffati e anche la bionda svampita. Le fissa poco amichevolmente, protende lentamente la mano verso di esse e, una dopo l’altra, le corica a faccia in giù. Poi si volta a guardare Harry, aspettando la sua reazione.  
In tutta risposta il Grifondoro va al comodino accanto al letto e fa lo stesso con la foto dei suoi genitori, che tiene lì sopra, cogliendo Draco di sorpresa. “Solo noi due.” Sorride.  
Draco si passa le dita tra i capelli, (come se potesse mai essercene uno fuori posto). Già, soli. Niente studenti, niente amici, niente cameriere. È come se la sua mente si fosse trasformata in un palloncino e fosse pronta a volare via.  
Fa qualche passo verso il Grifondoro, fermandosi a distanza di braccio. La sua espressione si è addolcita, si intravede quella fragilità che ha conquistato Harry. E curiosità, oh sì, una curiosità che sfiora la provocazione. Lo sfida ad avere il coraggio di essere all’altezza delle sue stesse parole. Quelle che gli ha detto nello spogliatoio dello stadio da Quidditch. E nel cortile della scuola. E al pub.  
Ed Harry sa.   
Sa di avere un milione di promesse da mantenere.  
Sa di non avere ancora la sua completa fiducia e che se la deve guadagnare.  
E non chiede di meglio che di avere quest’opportunità.  
Gli passano per la testa almeno cento idee diverse ed è difficile decidere quale sia la mossa giusta da fare, così al volo. Aveva iniziato a dubitare di riuscire ad arrivare a quel punto con Draco. E ora niente di quello che si è immaginato in precedenza sembra adeguato.   
Comincia togliendosi la giacca, mettersi comodo non guasta mai ed è un modo per guadagnare qualche secondo. E Draco lo imita, perché stare lì con le mani in mano lo fa sentire un po’ stupido e non vuole avere l’aria impacciata.  
Le stoffe pesanti cadono sul tappeto e, nel totale silenzio, anche quel sommesso fruscio sembra avere un tono allusivo.  
Ed Harry decide cosa fare. E decide di rischiare.  
Tende la mano destra per prendere quella di Draco, la solleva e se la avvicina alle labbra.   
C’è qualcosa di tremendamente intimo nel tenere la mano di qualcuno mentre lo guardi negli occhi.   
Si può fare sesso con uno sconosciuto in un bagno o nel retro di un locale, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia. Almeno, Harry può, gli è già capitato a volte.   
Si può prendere qualcuno per mano ballando in pista, quasi casualmente, per testare come reagisce. Se ˈci staˈ insomma.  
Ma tenere la mano di una persona, sentirne lo stato d’animo attraverso di essa, è confidenziale.   
Harry ha notato per tutta la sera che Draco ha delle mani particolarmente curate, affusolate, aristocratiche.  
Più di una volta è stato tentato di tenerle nelle sue, senza osare.  
Preme le labbra contro le nocche e aspetta. Che il biondo tiri indietro la sua mano, infastidito o addirittura disgustato. Che scoppi a ridere, che faccia una smorfia.  
Invece no.  
Negli occhi di Draco c’è stupore. E adulazione.  
Bingo.   
Harry sparge baci lievi sulla pelle liscia del dorso e Draco abbandona morbidamente la sua mano, malleabile, nella presa del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto. Harry la volta e bacia il palmo, chiudendo gli occhi, con trasporto.  
Sente Draco espirare e solleva le palpebre: i suoi occhi trovano quelli del Serpeverde, ipnotizzati da ciò che sta facendo.   
Senza rompere il contatto visivo schiude le labbra e lascia che Malfoy avverta sul palmo il caldo e l’umido del suo respiro. Poi prende a descrivere con la punta della lingua un cerchio sulla pelle ormai tiepida, un percorso senza inizio e senza fine.   
Draco sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra. Non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse sensibile la pelle del palmo di una mano.   
La lingua di Harry esplora gli spazi tra un dito e l’altro, bagnandoli di saliva e Draco stringe a pugno la mano sinistra, quella che Harry non tiene in ostaggio, sotto ai suoi pantaloni non c’è più biancheria ad aiutarlo a nascondere l’ovvio. Non sarà passata neanche una mezz’ora da quando hanno lasciato il bagno del pub, eppure è già pronto a ricominciare.  
Potter prende in bocca l’indice del giovane Malfoy e fa scivolare le labbra dalla base alla punta, poi fa lo stesso con il medio, premendoci contro la lingua, mentre il suo sguardo si carica di sottintesi. Draco deglutisce e si morde il labbro inferiore.  
Ma chi cazzo se l’immaginava che il Golden Boy avesse tutti questi assi nella manica?  
Il Grifondoro massaggia l’incavo umido del palmo con il pollice, lo percorre su e giù con l’unghia e avvicina il polso del Serpeverde alle narici. Aspira il profumo raffinato, sapientemente dosato per essere avvertito solo alla giusta distanza. Lì la pelle è così sottile che si intravedono le vene, quando vi preme contro le labbra avverte le pulsazioni accelerate del biondo.  
Con la mano sinistra spinge in sù la manica stretta del dolcevita che indossa Draco e lascia una scia di baci dal polso fino all’incavo del gomito. Quando prende a succhiare la pelle di quel punto, cedevole e calda, Draco sospira. La prende tra i denti e finalmente gli strappa un gemito.   
Harry guarda soddisfatto l’alone rossastro che ha lasciato e che domani sarà scuro. Poi cerca il viso del biondo: l’usuale pallore l’ha completamente abbandonato, sulle sue guance sbocciano alba e tramonto insieme.   
Si scambiano un bacio, profondo, languido, quasi contemplativo. Harry infila l’indice nel cinturino dei pantaloni firmati Prada e bisbiglia: “Se non li togliamo si sporcheranno di nuovo.”  
Slaccia il bottone ed abbassa la zip, con estrema lentezza, ma non si spinge oltre, si discosta e comincia a sbottonare la propria camicia, per dare al Serpeverde il tempo di protestare, nel caso voglia farlo.  
A Draco (che non ha la minima intenzione di protestare), non dispiace che Potter finalmente abbia deciso di mostrare un po’ di pelle. Sceglie di terminare da solo ciò che Harry ha iniziato, ma prima di sfilarsi i pantaloni si libera del dolcevita, perché non trova elegante rimanere nudo solo nella metà inferiore.   
Il Grifondoro invece si ferma alla camicia. Ammira il corpo di Draco, finalmente con calma. Senza preoccuparsi che arrivi qualche compagno di scuola o qualche rompiscatole che deve usare il bagno.  
Le sue dita si impossessano nuovamente del polso del ragazzo, lo attira impulsivamente a sé con uno strattone, petto contro petto. Il respiro affannoso di uno fa a gara con quello dell’altro.

Gli passa il braccio sinistro dietro alla schiena per tenerlo più saldamente contro di sé. Per Draco quel contatto, bollente dove la pelle di Harry incontra la sua, fresco e ruvido dove i jeans che fasciano le gambe del Grifondoro lo accarezzano, è elettrizzante.   
Harry guida la mano di Draco sulla zip dei suoi jeans e la preme, lì dove il robusto tessuto si tende, per fargli sentire fino a che punto è eccitato e per ottenere da quel contatto un po’ di sollievo al suo tormento.  
Draco ricorda a se stesso che il Grifondoro tiene la bacchetta nella manica della giacca, quello che c’è lì, sotto le loro mani unite, è tutto Potter.  
Dopo quei pochi istanti di beatitudine, la mano di Harry dirotta quella di Malfoy dentro la tasca dei jeans e Draco trattiene il fiato: avverte il piccolo pezzo di stoffa, nascosto lì dentro in precedenza.   
Harry ritrae la sua mano, lasciando quella di Draco sola nella tasca e il biondo scruta il suo viso. Ha un’espressione calma, per quanto si può essere calmi mentre si ha una tale, furiosa, erezione. Draco capisce: Potter vuole che sia lui a decidere. Se anche la sua mano uscirà vuota da quella tasca, passeranno comunque una bella nottata.  
No, non bella. Viste le premesse, memorabile.  
Il Serpeverde appoggia completamente il peso contro al corpo del Prescelto, quel corpo sfuggito alla morte per ben due volte. Cerca in esso una conferma, un aiuto per decidere. Cerca quella sensazione di leggerezza e inebriante noncuranza che ha provato solo vicino a lui. Si aggrappa con il braccio libero al suo collo e gli sfiora il mento con la lingua. Per l’occasione si è rasato, ma permane una lieve ruvidezza che provoca un piacevole pizzicore. Respira l’aroma speziato del suo dopobarba.   
C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente eccitante nell’essere completamente nudo e avvinghiato a Potter, che invece è ancora mezzo vestito. Si sente completamente disinibito. Pronto ad assecondare qualunque richiesta. Privo di uno status del quale essere all’altezza o di una dignità da mantenere. Si sente una sgualdrina, una che ha scelto di esserlo.  
Muove su e giù la mano intrappolata nella tasca, sfiorando di proposito la presenza ingombrante che è li a pochi millimetri.  
Potter sospira e china la testa per sussurrare vicino al suo orecchio: “Puttanella insolente.”  
Draco in risposta mordicchia il mento e le labbra del Grifondoro e quest’ultimo è quasi pronto a scaraventarlo sul letto che, chissà perché, se ne sta lì, ancora inutilizzato, con la sua comodità invitante.   
Ma qualcosa lo trattiene: qualcosa che sfiora la sua mano sinistra, ancora ben ancorata dietro alla schiena di Malfoy: sono le dita di Draco che cercano le sue e lui non si era neanche accorto che le aveva sfilate dalla tasca. Quando apre la mano per prendere quella del biondo, ciò che sente non è pelle, bensì qualcosa di più soffice.  
Rimane paralizzato, incredulo. Si era quasi rassegnato a dover rinunciare. Invece eccole lì, di nuovo nel suo pugno. Le stringe e guarda dritto negli occhi il Serpeverde. E cerca di fargli capire, senza parlare, che non si pentirà della sua scelta.  
E poi cade in ginocchio.   
Un po’ per raggiungere finalmente lo scopo, un po’ perché si sente davvero in vena di ringraziare il Cielo. Forse anche per venerare il corpo perfetto che ha davanti.  
Stende con le mani gli slip e anche se vorrebbe essere tutto disinvolto e sexy, non può proprio evitare di sorridere come un’ebete. E se non si dà una calmata e tira un po’ più piano, finirà col dividerli in due.   
Draco, che lo osserva dall’alto con occhi lucidi, appare ancora un po’ ansioso ed Harry si rende conto in quel momento, che non sa nulla delle possibili esperienze precedenti del Serpeverde. Certo è che non hanno incluso biancheria di pizzo.  
Gli accarezza gentilmente la caviglia destra, la massaggia con il pollice e poi lo incoraggia a sollevare il piede, per poterlo infilare nelle mutandine. Gli posa un bacio sulla coscia sinistra e fa lo stesso con l’altro piede.  
Lentamente, le tira su e il cuore di Draco prende a martellare. Il pizzo Chantilly gli accarezza i polpacci, la zona sensibile dietro alle ginocchia e poi le cosce, fino a fermarsi sui suoi fianchi. Sente l’elastico che abbraccia le sue anche, c’è un piccolo fiocco proprio in linea col suo ombelico. Il suo sesso sembra acquisire improvvisamente più sensibilità, imprigionato nel tessuto sottile.  
Harry tiene per qualche momento le mani posate sui fianchi di Draco, guardandolo dal basso.  
Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa di ironico, nel far indossare qualcosa a qualcuno per poi desiderare subito di toglierglielo. Ma ora proprio non ci trova niente da ridere.  
Draco gli sembra più attraente che mai. E non è solo per la trasgressione della biancheria. Ma per quella titubanza nei suoi occhi, ardenti d’eccitazione. Per l’emozione che non riesce a nascondere.  
Draco appare delicato, fragile, prezioso.   
Qualcosa da scoprire poco alla volta e maneggiare con cura.  
Come un testo antico.  
Come ali di farfalla.  
Ma per quanta poesia inspiri in lui quell’immagine, l’attesa del Grifondoro è stata lunga, troppo lunga. La sua brama è cresciuta giorno dopo giorno, minuto dopo minuto, da quel fatidico giorno negli spogliatoi.  
La sua pazienza si è esaurita. Non ha più voglia di girarci intorno.  
Fa scorrere con decisione la lingua sul tessuto che intrappola il sesso di Draco, dalla base di esso fino a dove il pizzo si tende verso l’alto. Il biondo, preso alla sprovvista, emette un grido soffocato e per stabilizzarsi appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Harry che, soddisfatto della reazione, lo fa ancora. E poi ancora e ancora. Finché non sente ciò che desidera sentire, ovvero il sapore leggermente salato del liquido che stilla da Draco e che si mischia alla sua saliva, inzuppando il pizzo delicato.  
Ad ogni carezza della lingua di Harry il Serpeverde ondeggia i fianchi in avanti, quasi si alza in punta di piedi per far durare il contatto più a lungo possibile. Si tormenta il labbro inferiore con i denti.  
Harry si alza di scatto e lo solleva, passandogli le mani sotto al sedere, in modo che il biondo gli circondi la vita con le gambe. Lo bacia tenendolo così, sospeso in aria, lasciandolo per l’ennesima volta senza fiato. Usando la sua forza per mettersi un po’ in mostra e per farlo sentire ancor più delicato, esile, lieve.  
Draco stringe forte le gambe intorno alla vita di Potter, cercando contro al corpo del brunetto un po’ di sollievo per la sua erezione tormentata. Harry insinua le mani dentro alle mutandine per accarezzare direttamente le piccole natiche, così ben modellate e Draco geme a metà del loro bacio, soffiando aria calda nella bocca di Harry.   
Il Grifondoro, finalmente, raggiunge il letto. Vi si appoggia con un ginocchio e fa scendere con cautela Draco sul materasso. Lui al contatto con le lenzuola fresche inspira ed inarca la schiena, in un gesto che è un misto di grazia ed oscenità e che fa letteralmente impazzire il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto.  
Percorre la guancia di Draco con l’indice, dallo zigomo al mento: “Quando avrò finito con te, l’unica cosa ancora pura che avrai sarà il tuo antico sangue di mago.”  
Il Serpeverde si passa la punta della lingua sul labbro superiore e uno spasmo percorre il bacino di Harry.  
Potrebbe baciare ogni centimetro di quella pelle candida, potrebbe sì, ma non hanno forse indugiato abbastanza nei preliminari? Non è stata forse quell’ultima settimana, nient’altro che un susseguirsi di provocazioni reciproche? Anche quando cercavano di evitarsi o fingevano di non vedersi? Per non parlare del bacio in cortile e del bagno del pub. Un Grifondoro può sopportare molto, ma c’è un limite.  
Sale a quattro zampo sul letto, scivolando tra le gambe di Draco e accarezza l’interno setoso delle sue cosce. “Ricordi cosa ti ho detto prima, a proposito di assaggiare ogni centimetro della tua pelle?”  
Draco annuisce, impaziente.  
Harry si sfila gli occhiali e li lancia poco lontano, lasciando che rimbalzino sul materasso. “Credo che per stavolta restringerò il campo…” Abbassa il viso verso l’inguine di Malfoy e sposta con una mano le mutandine, liberando i testicoli del biondo e ciò che c’è dietro, mentre con l’altra mano afferra un gluteo per separarlo dal suo gemello. E come promesso comincia a sfiorare con la lingua tutti i punti più sensibili che si trovano in quel piccolo spazio.   
Draco geme e sussulta. E ogni suono e movimento incita Harry ad insistere con più decisione. La sua lingua preme, esplora, invade e il Serpeverde non si cura più dei suoni lascivi che emette.   
Potter riesce a fare le cose più perverse con la naturalezza con cui lancia un Expelliarmus. Draco non ha mai provato niente del genere. Non durante i penosi tête a tête che ha avuto con altri rampolli snob come lui. Serpeverde e Corvonero per lo più. O figli di amici di famiglia, che hanno studiato a casa, con insegnanti privati. Una volta c’è stato anche un Tassorosso, ma non conta. Era domenica e non avevano la divisa scolastica. L’aveva scambiato per uno di Corvonero. Da quella volta evita i superalcolici di pomeriggio…   
Perde il filo dei suoi pensieri quando la lingua del Grifondoro viene sostituita dal suo dito. L’intrusione non è sgradevole, solo inaspettata. Ma nel sentirlo irrigidirsi Potter aggrotta la fronte.   
“…Uhm…Dimmi tu…Hai già…”  
Draco inclina la testa e cerca di mettere a fuoco il suo viso preoccupato. È abbastanza difficile interpretare il farfugliare del Prescelto mentre gli sta tenendo l’indice nel più proibito dei posti.  
“Si, voglio dire…Per caso per te è…”  
Draco alza un sopracciglio. Oh, ma certo, da vero gentleman gli fa ˈla domandinaˈ, peccato che se ne ricordi solo dopo averlo già buttato sul letto e violato sia con la lingua che con le dita. “Se ti dico che sono vergine, ti fermerai qui per preservare il mio onore?”   
Harry spalanca gli occhi e senza rendersene conto ritrae la mano, restando a bocca semiaperta. Così il Serpeverde decide di essere magnanimo e sputare il rospo, prima che gli cada addosso svenuto per mancanza di ossigeno. “Sta’ tranquillo, Potter…” Fa una risatina che non suona divertita neanche la metà di quanto vorrebbe. “Ho già avuto le mie esperienze, cosa credi,…”   
Ovviamente si tiene per sé che metà delle volte era così ubriaco da non riuscire neanche a venire, due delle quali tanto da non ricordare nemmeno se è effettivamente arrivato al dunque.  
E che le volte in cui era sobrio forse sono state anche peggio, perché al di là del mero sfogo fisico, non ha provato alcuna emozione. Se addirittura non si è annoiato.  
Come può dire ad Harry Potter che, anche se ancora non hanno concluso, il miglior sesso che ha avuto fino ad ora è stato con lui?  
Il vigliacco è visibilmente sollevato. E sorride di quel suo sorriso irritantemente radioso.  
“Stavolta me l’hai fatta.”  
Si stende sopra di lui, accarezzandolo di nuovo tra le natiche, ma stavolta col viso vicino a quello di Draco, per baciarlo sulle labbra. Quella frase detta con benevolenza e quel bacio…Affettuoso? Hanno un sapore di complicità che destabilizza Draco. Abbastanza da non fargli ricordare dove è stata prima la bocca di Potter o meglio, da far si che non gli importi.  
Cerca di salvarsi da quel terreno sconosciuto con l’ironia. “Non dirmi che…Temevi che se fossi stato tu il primo, mi sarei innamorato di te, Potter?”  
“Temevo che a questo punto non sarei riuscito a fermarmi e avrei fatto qualcosa di cui mi sarei pentito, Malfoy.”  
“Figuriamoci, il Golden B…”   
Un secondo dito si unisce al primo e non c’è più spazio per pensare ad una risposta adeguata. E poi Draco sa che Harry scherza. Ma il fatto che non manchi mai di sottolineare quanto lui gli faccia perdere la testa, non può negarlo, gli piace.  
Harry finalmente decide di liberarsi dei pantaloni. Non vuole più alcun ostacolo tra loro due. Mentre si alza per toglierli, Draco si stupisce di quanto sente il distacco. Senza il corpo di Harry su di lui, l’aria è gelida. Senza i suoi occhi che lo scrutano da vicino è come non esistere. Senza le sue dita che lo accarezzano senza inibizioni, si sente andare alla deriva.  
Dev’essere colpa dell’adrenalina…O delle endorfine o…Forse quella birra era davvero troppo forte.  
A sua consolazione, si gode lo spettacolo del Grifondoro che si spoglia. Non importa che non ci sia niente di malizioso nel modo in cui, con gesti secchi e rapidi, cala la zip e si sfila i jeans. L’irruenza fa parte di lui, chi non lo sa? Ma mentre si piega per abbassarsi i pantaloni, i capelli gli cadono sugli occhi e i glutei modellati dal Quidditch si tendono sotto i boxer aderenti.   
Grazie a Merlino, non hanno i colori di Grifondoro.  
E quando, infine, si libera anche di quelli, il modo in cui li lancia al di là della stanza è così sexy che Draco a stento si trattiene dall’infilarsi una mano nelle mutandine di pizzo.  
E finalmente può appurare che no, Potter non porta uno Snaso in tasca, come faceva Newt Scamander.  
Accidenti, forse era meglio se gli diceva di essere vergine.  
Harry torna da lui, sopra di lui. Il modo in cui il materasso cede sotto al suo peso è confortante, rende la sua presenza concreta in una situazione così surreale.  
Negli occhi verdi può leggere che l’attesa è finita. Harry gli solleva le gambe e le piega, avvicinandogli le ginocchia al petto. Entra dentro di lui senza togliergli i preziosi slip, li sposta solamente, come ha fatto prima. E tutto è perfetto, soprattutto laddove non lo è.  
È perfetto il leggero fastidio dell’elastico che preme sul suo fianco mentre il tessuto viene teso, è perfetto il lieve bruciore che sente mentre Potter si fa strada dentro di lui. È perfetta l’evidente difficoltà del Grifondoro ad andare piano quanto vorrebbe, quanto la sua coscienza di Grifondoro gli impone.   
È tutto perfetto perché nessuno di loro due lo è.   
Harry si puntella su un gomito e infila una mano tra i loro corpi, dentro gli slip, per accarezzare Draco con il palmo aperto. E il piacere cancella tutto. Tutto tranne gli ansiti di Harry che gli scaldano il viso e riempiono la stanza insieme ai suoi.  
Draco già dopo poco sente avvicinarsi il culmine, muove i fianchi per andare incontro alle spinte di Harry, ogni traccia di dolore ha lasciato il posto al piacere. Ma il Grifondoro ha altri piani. Sfila la mano da dentro slip verdi e prende tra le dita il viso di Draco, che geme per il contatto perso. Lo guarda negli occhi e Draco è sicuro che anche se non porta gli occhiali, a quella distanza lo vede.  
Harry sorride e sussurra a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. “Sei già in vantaggio di uno, non vorrai mica lasciarmi di nuovo indietro?”  
Draco, per quanto già accaldato all’inverosimile, sente il viso avvampare. Non ci aveva pensato. Ma non è mica bello rinfacciare le cose.  
“…Ma non…Avevi detto che…Mi avresti fatto venire tutte le volte che volevo ?”  
Harry gli passa il pollice sulle labbra e Draco lo prende tra i denti. Sente l’aroma della sua stessa eccitazione sulle dita di Potter.  
“Ho detto che posso farlo, non che lo farò…”  
Nessuno ormai può convincere Draco che Potter non ha in sé un po’ di Serpeverde.  
Harry inizia a muoversi dentro di lui più velocemente e avvicina la bocca all’orecchio del biondo, bisbigliando tra i respiri affannosi: “Abbi solo un po’ di pazienza, cara la mia principessa egoista e pretenziosa…Voglio solo che stavolta prima…Voglio che prima mi senti…Senza essere distratto dal tuo orgasmo…Voglio che mi senti venire dentro di te…E che capisci per bene…”  
Quella parole sussurrate con voce arrochita…L’inguine di Potter che preme ritmicamente contro il suo…Draco comincia a temere di non aver bisogno della mano di Harry per concludere. “Che capisco cosa…?”  
Le spinte di Harry diventano irregolari. “C-Che capisci che…”  
“…Cosa?”  
Potter emette una sorta di ruggito soffocato e si blocca un istante, un fiotto caldo si fa strada dentro Draco facendolo gemere a labbra serrate, voltando la testa di lato e premendo la guancia contro ad un cuscino.  
Potter spinge ancora un paio di volte dentro di lui, lentamente, ogni attrito è mitigato dal suo stesso fluido. Alza la testa e sospira beato, poi la riabbassa, la frangia madida di sudore gli si appiccica alla fronte.  
La sua eccitazione inizia a scemare e scivola fuori dal Serpeverde.  
Draco per un attimo ricorda come è andata l’altra volta negli spogliatoi, come dopo aver trovato soddisfazione Potter sia come ˈrinsavitoˈ e sia fuggito da lui. Per un attimo teme che possa succedere ancora. Teme che il Grifondoro lo abbandoni lì, in quella stanza orrendamente arredata. O peggio, che lo cacci via da quella triste dimora.  
Ma è appunto un attimo, perché già Harry lo sta di nuovo baciando. Un bacio così profondo e umido che quando si risolleva un filo di saliva unisce le loro labbra.  
Harry afferra gli slip di pizzo e, letteralmente, li strappa via, prendendolo così alla sprovvista da estorcergli un gridolino. Afferra il sesso di Draco e muove la mano su e giù, in un ritmo così impietoso che a mala pena gli dà modo di respirare, che lo obbliga a piantare i talloni nel materasso sollevando le anche a tempo.   
“Voglio che capisci…” Draco è così disperatamente ghermito da quelle sensazioni violente che la voce di Harry lo raggiunge come da un sogno. “…Che ora sei la mia piccola, bramosa, puttana. La mia dolce principessa perversa.”  
Il pollice di Harry si insinua senza difficoltà nello spazio appena abbandonato dal suo sesso e Draco viene. Il suo corpo pulsa attorno al dito di Harry e il piacere sembra riverberare da lì alla sua erezione e viceversa.   
Sente le gocce tiepide bagnargli il ventre e il torace e addirittura il collo. La mano di Harry scivola su di lui con più facilità, rallenta, ma non si arresta.  
Sente il liquido lasciato dentro di lui da Harry colare fuori, tra le sue natiche e sulle lenzuola e un brivido percorre il suo intero corpo.  
Harry si ferma solo quando è Draco a chiederglielo.  
Sa che sotto di lui c’è ancora il letto, ma gli sembra di fluttuare in mezzo alla stanza, come se fosse senza alcun peso. L’unica cosa di cui si rende conto è che sta guardando il viso di Harry sopra di lui e che sta facendo pigramente di sì con la testa appoggiata al cuscino.  
Potter è ancora lì e sorride. Le sue mani calde gli accarezzano le gambe ed il petto.  
É ancora lì e le sue mani sono l’unica cosa che impedisce a Draco di fluttuare via, così in alto che non riuscirebbe più a tornare.  
Anche Draco sorride e annuisce ancora. Sì, crede di poterlo essere, la sua puttana.

 

Basta il ricordo di quella prima volta insieme a scaldare l’animo di Harry ogni volta che ci ripensa. Ciò che però lo lascia perplesso, è il modo in cui, quando escono da quella dimensione magica che riescono a creare insieme, Malfoy torna ad essere, beh, Malfoy.  
Poche parole, pochi convenevoli, sembra sempre ansioso di defilarsi.   
Dopo alcuni minuti di beatitudine, il silenzio comincia a farsi pesante. Frequentano la stessa scuola, giocano entrambi a Quidditch, ma conducono vite molto diverse, non hanno amici in comune, (il solo pensare a cosa direbbero i suoi amici di questo suo ˈhobbyˈ lo fa rabbrividire). Di cosa mai potrebbero parlare?  
Eppure i loro incontri, a pensarci bene, stanno diventando sempre più frequenti.  
Tra la prima e la seconda volta sono passati quasi dieci giorni. Non che Harry non ci pensasse di continuo, a ripetere l’esperienza, ma temeva di apparire troppo…Ingordo e di infastidire il Serpeverde. Invece lui ha accettato subito, scrollando le spalle per sembrare disinvolto, ma arrossendo nel modo più delizioso immaginabile.  
In occasione di quella seconda volta, Harry ha dovuto procurare un altro paio di mutandine, ( aveva optato per il pizzo nero, perché doveva assolutamente vedere come spiccava sulla pelle chiara di Draco). Acquistarle non era stato meno imbarazzante della prima volta e anche in quel caso, la negoziante l’aveva convinto ad acquistare anche il reggiseno coordinato, che ovviamente era poi stato gettato via. Come la maggior parte delle volte seguenti.   
Erano di nuovo andati a bere qualcosa, prima di tornare a Grimmauld Place. E in quel caso Harry era riuscito a trasportare entrambi direttamente in camera da letto, evitando il ritratto di zietta Walburga. E aveva avuto cura di mettere lenzuola con colori più sobri, che non ricordassero i Grifondoro.   
Le mutandine scelte per l’occasione in quel caso erano sopravvissute al loro incontro, ma Draco aveva dichiarato di non volerle tenere lui, per paura che qualcuno nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde le vedesse, così ad Harry era venuta l’idea di liberare un cassetto del comò, nella speranza che ci fossero ancora molti di quegli incontri (e così era stato.)  
La sera di quella seconda volta, ciò che aveva ricordato ad Harry chi era il ragazzo che si stava rivestendo accanto a lui, era stato menzionare Kreacher. Harry aveva pensato di fargli uno scherzo, dicendo che avrebbe fatto pulire come si deve le mutandine a Kreacher prima di metterle via. Ma Draco non aveva battuto ciglio di fronte alla possibilità che ad un elfo domestico venissero affidate mutandine femminili che lui stesso aveva indossato. Ovviamente Draco era abituato al fatto che agli elfi venisse affidata qualunque tipo di mansione e non aveva il minimo dubbio sul fatto che non avrebbero mai osato tradire i segreti del loro padrone.   
Draco poteva non essere più un fanatico del sangue puro e un fan della magia oscura, ma era ancora un riccone con la puzza sotto al naso, cresciuto in un ambiente che Harry non conosceva neanche lontanamente.  
Eppure quando Harry e Draco erano nudi insieme, la pelle diafana dell’uno era coperta di tante piccole cicatrici, al pari di quella più ambrata dell’altro.   
Ad Hogwarts nessuno era stato tanto vicino a Voldemort quanto loro due. Di quello avrebbero anche potuto parlare, ma Harry non voleva guastare i loro momenti insieme con i brutti ricordi e aveva la sensazione che fosse lo stesso anche per il biondo.  
La terza volta che si erano incontrati in segreto era stato solo dopo una settimana. Da quella volta Draco aveva asserito che tutto sommato non c’era bisogno di andare in qualche locale, potevano portarsi qualcosa da bere direttamente lì da Harry. Al Grifondoro un po’ era dispiaciuto, ma non gliel’aveva detto.  
Ormai si vedevano minimo una volta a settimana, anche due. Harry teneva sempre in casa delle buone birre e a volte Draco portava Whiskey Incendiario o Idromele. Ma a dire il vero il più delle volte si saltavano addosso senza neanche aprirli.  
Harry aveva temuto che, passato il brivido della novità, Draco si stancasse di questi incontri, ma per ora non è accaduto. Accetta i suoi inviti sempre con lo stesso entusiasmo, cioè, accetta con la solita aria distaccata, ma poi al momento del dunque l’entusiasmo ce l’ha.  
E così ogni volta che sono insieme, il giovane bellissimo e crudele muore tra le braccia di Harry, per far nascere un fiore raro e meraviglioso.

Draco si riabbottona la camicia borbottando, seccato: “Avresti dovuto svegliarmi…Avevo appuntamento con Pansy, ora quella mi tempesterà di domande…”   
Harry raccoglie da terra gli slip viola per sottoporli al suo collaudatissimo Incantesimo Pulente e riporli nel loro ˈcassetto dei tesoriˈ.  
“Se avessimo dovuto vederci per comprare qualcosa per me o per lei, le direi di farsi i fatti suoi senza problemi, ma dovevamo andare a scegliere un regalo per mia madre…” Il Serpeverde continua ed Harry sa che potrebbe andare avanti per un bel po’, ma ha imparato a non dare troppo peso all’esagerato vittimismo del ragazzo.  
“Lo sai, l’ultima volta che sono stato da Stratchy & Sons, c’erano dei ˈnuovi arriviˈ.” Butta lì Harry, con tono forzatamente casuale. Draco interrompe la sua litania. “Uh?”  
“Ehm…Perle, hanno una fila di vere perle…” Farfuglia il Prescelto, occupatissimo a riordinare il cassetto.  
Malfoy rimane in silenzio qualche istante, infilandosi la giacca e lisciandola un paio di volte con le mani, pensieroso. “…Dove mai possono avere una fila di…”  
Harry alza lo sguardo, sorridendo malizioso. “Ti va di scoprirlo?”  
Draco alza le spalle e sposta lo sguardo da Harry allo specchio del comò, ravviandosi i capelli. Annuisce impercettibilmente.  
Il sorrisetto di Harry diviene un ghigno soddisfatto. Non aveva ancora osato toccare l’argomento ˈperizomaˈ, ma sperava che le perle fossero abbastanza intriganti da fargli ottenere il via libera. E poi Draco è sempre così carino quando si imbarazza.  
“E quello cos’è?” La voce di Malfoy lo richiama alla realtà, è in piedi dietro di lui e sta guardando dentro al cassetto.  
Harry ci mette un po’ a capire cosa ha attirato la sua attenzione: un reggiseno color glicine, che si abbina perfettamente agli gli slip che Harry ha appena riposto.  
“Ah…Ecco…Ehm…Lo vendevano insieme con le mutandine…Tutto qui. Stavolta non ho potuto buttarlo subito perché stavano vuotando il cestino dell’immondizia vicino al negozio…”  
“Stavolta?”  
Harry lo guarda perplesso. Si è lasciato sfuggire ˈstavoltaˈ? Eh si, l’ha detto.   
È ancora accucciato vicino al cassetto aperto e guarda Draco dal basso, un po’ imbarazzato. “Sai com’è, in genere i pezzi più belli fanno parte di completi coordinati…E la negoziante di Stratchy & Sons sa essere molto persuasiva…”  
“Draco inarca le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre. “Vuoi dire che ogni volta ti compri tutto il coordinato perché non hai il coraggio di dirle che non vuoi il reggiseno?”  
Harry non sa cosa rispondere, ma prima che riesca a trovare una risposta che non lo faccia sentire un completo cretino, Malfoy scoppia in una fragorosa risata, come non l’aveva mai sentito fare.  
Non un sogghigno, non una sarcastica risatina di scherno, ma una risata vera e propria, spontanea ed incensurata.   
Il Serpeverde si sta sbellicando, divertito, a sue spese. “Oddio…Ma…Ma stai spendendo una fortuna…I reggiseni costeranno anche più degli slip no?...E li getti via, lì vicino al negozio?...Se lo scopre quella furbona della negoziante va a riprenderseli e li vende di nuovo…Anzi, sono certo che è proprio così…”  
Harry, contagiato da quell’inaspettata ondata di allegria, comincia a ridere a sua volta. “Magari sto facendo felici le mogli degli spazzini di Hogsmeade…Ora se di punto in bianco dovessi smettere di buttare reggiseni nuovi e costosi…Potrebbero restarci male…”  
Harry ride e non stacca gli occhi dal viso del Serpeverde. È ancora più bello mentre ride, in modo così puro, sincero. Ha una luce negli occhi...Quante sfaccettature possiede questa gemma preziosa?  
“…Merlino…Per un attimo ho temuto che volessi farmelo indossare…”  
“…Beh, se vuoi provartelo fa pure…”  
“Grazie…È molto carino, ma…Mi manca la materia prima per riempirlo…”  
“Ridi, ridi, ma come faccio a spiegare a quella tizia che la persona per cui compro le mutandine, non ha bisogno di reggiseno? Ti immagini i titoli sui giornali se lo viene a sapere qualcuno?”  
“Allora…Menomale che non hai scelto delle mutandine coordinate con un’intera guêpière…Ti saresti portato a casa anche bustino, calze e reggicalze…”  
Le risate dei due vanno lentamente a morire, lasciando il posto ad un silenzio imbarazzato. I loro sguardi si sono intrecciati per un paio di secondi di troppo, prima che quello di Harry indugiasse sulle lunghe gambe di Draco. Non importa che ora siano coperte dai pantaloni, ormai conosce alla perfezione ogni centimetro di pelle che si nasconde sotto al pregiato fresco di lana.  
Draco si ravvia di nuovo i capelli con le dita, anche se non ne ha assolutamente bisogno. “Comunque, perché buttarli…” Tossicchia. “In fondo a te piacciono anche le ragazze e…Sei così bravo con gli incantesimi pulenti che fai sembrare nuove anche le cose usate…Potresti regalare i coordinati a qualche amica…”  
“Non lo farei mai.” La voce di Harry è incredibilmente pacata, quasi sommessa, ma greve. Cade nella stanza come una pietra nell’acqua. Tiene la mano poggiata sul bordo del cassetto aperto e la testa bassa.   
“Non lo farei mai.” Ripete ancora più piano, come se parlasse a se stesso. E lentamente chiude il cassetto. Mentre si alza, Draco si volta in cerca del cappotto e intanto ragiona sul fatto che, semplicemente, sarebbe indelicato regalare ad una ragazza qualcosa di già usato. La ragione più semplice spesso è quella giusta. Spesso.  
Harry guarda la schiena di Draco, già vestito di tutto punto. Sta aspettando che Harry lo materializzi ad Hogsmeade. Harry si avvicina e gli porge il braccio, senza guardarlo. E non sa se sia perché veder ridere il Serpeverde lo ha disorientato, o perché quel suo stesso ˈnon lo farei maiˈ lo ha scosso più di quanto sia sensato. O solo perché ha bisogno di rompere il silenzio, che gli esce una domanda, così.  
“Ci vai al Ballo del Ceppo?”  
Draco stava appoggiando la mano sul braccio di Harry, ma si blocca a mezz’aria, preso alla sprovvista.  
“Come? Ah…Il Ballo…Sì, certo, ci andrò…” Sembra a disagio. No, peggio, sembra spaventato. Ha paura che ci sia un’altra domanda in arrivo e la sua preoccupazione per Harry è come un morso di Tentacula Velenosa per il suo ego.  
Del resto non sa neanche lui perché gliel’ha chiesto, di certo non pensava di invitarlo ad andare con lui, lì davanti a tutta la scuola. Ma deve ammettere almeno con se stesso, che già da un po’ moriva dalla curiosità di sapere con chi il bel Serpeverde parteciperà all’occasione mondana.  
Visto che Draco non sembra intenzionato a muoversi, gli prende lui la mano e cerca di sviare il discorso. “È bello che abbiano deciso di darlo ogni anno, d’ora in poi, no?”  
Draco è ancora un po’ confuso, ma anche un po’ sollevato. E forse, un pochino, anche deluso.  
“Già, la McGranitt da quando Hogwarts è stata ricostruita ha questa ossessione di promuovere l’unità tra le case. È diventata disgustosamente sentimentale…”  
Un battito di ciglia e si materializzano a Hogsmeade, dietro alla Testa di Porco.  
“Attento, l’unica persona che ha assaggiato il mio Cruciatus è stato Amycus Carrow ed è stato quando ha mancato di rispetto alla McGranitt.”  
Draco alza il sopracciglio, Potter che lancia un Cruciatus proprio non riesce a figurarselo. Ma del resto tempo fa non sarebbe neanche riuscito ad immaginarsi di andarci a letto.  
“Non credi di torturarmi già a sufficienza col tuo pessimo gusto nell’arredamento?”   
Harry non raccoglie la provocazione. “Spero di non averti fatto fare troppo tardi.” In realtà non è affatto pentito di averlo lasciato dormire nel suo letto.  
Draco si sistema il collo del cappotto. “So gestire Pansy.” Si volta e si allontana guardandosi intorno, per accertarsi che nessuno veda da dove arriva, come sempre senza tanti convenevoli.   
Harry si materializza nuovamente a Grimmauld Place, perché non ha ancora voglia di incontrare i suoi amici, preferisce farsi uno spuntino da solo in santa pace. Anche perché ormai tra i Grifondoro non si parla d’altro che del dannato Ballo del Ceppo. Chi ha invitato chi, chi ancora non sa con chi andarci, come fare dopo per passare tutta la notte in piedi senza farsi beccare dagli insegnanti… Scende le scale per andare a mangiare qualcosa in cucina, Kreacher gli lascia sempre la torta alla melassa che Harry adora. Mentre attraversa le vecchie stanze, buie e umide, si guarda intorno.  
Forse se rimettesse a posto anche il resto della casa, come ha fatto con la stanza di Sirius, Draco non avrebbe tanta fretta di svignarsela ogni volta che viene.

 

“Amico, davvero, è ora che ti dai una mossa o le migliori verranno tutte invitate da qualcun altro…”  
Harry alza gli occhi dal piatto e riserva al suo migliore amico il suo sguardo ˈancora con questa storia?ˈ  
Vorrebbe godersi in santa pace la cena e poi scappare in camera a leggere l’ultimo numero di Guida ai Manici di scopa. Ma i suoi amici, che ovviamente sanno già con chi andare, non gli danno tregua. Certo, per loro è facile, ormai tutti sanno che Dean e Seamus sono molto più che amici per la pelle. E Ron non deve preoccuparsi di invitare qualcuno come al quarto anno, stavolta potrà andarci con chi realmente desidera, anzi, sembra che proprio per questo motivo, la sua missione sia diventata trovare qualcuno anche per Harry. Come se volesse riparare al suo comportamento irascibile di quel primo ballo, pianificando la serata perfetta per se stesso, per Hermione e per Harry.  
“Capisco che con la fila di ragazze che c’è, che non aspettano altro che un tuo invito, tu voglia scegliere bene, ma ormai manca meno di una settimana.”  
Harry si guarda ironicamente dietro alle spalle. “Sicuro? Io questa lunga fila non la vedo…”  
“Non puoi mica pretendere che vengano a chiedertelo loro, no? Anche le ammiratrici più appassionate hanno la loro dignità…”  
“Ecco, appunto. Quelle di cui parli vogliono una magica serata con Il Prescelto, non con me.”  
Ron sogghigna. “Ma tu sei il Prescelto. Per questo puoi avere chiunque tu voglia, hai tempo dopo per farti conoscere ed apprezzare.”  
ˈChiunque tu vogliaˈ. Harry inforca una polpetta con un po’ troppa foga e vede con la coda dell’occhio la faccia preoccupata di Hermione.  
“Ronald dagli un po’ di tregua.” L’amica interviene e mentre parla ammonisce Ron con lo sguardo, inclinando la testa in quel modo tutto suo e mal celando il messaggio che vuole trasmettere al suo ragazzo: ˈsi è appena lasciato con Ginny, è indelicato spingerlo ad uscire con qualcun’altra, poverino starà ancora soffrendo anche se non lo dà a vedere.ˈ “Harry non è obbligato a trovare una ragazza per il ballo, può venire con noi.”  
“Hai ragione. Del resto, quando sarai lì nessuna ti rifiuterà un ballo, neanche quelle che hanno un accompagnatore. Tre quarti delle ragazze di Hogwarts farebbero i salti dalla gioia solo per quello.”  
“Come, solo tre quarti?” Chiede Harry con finta preoccupazione.  
“Certo, ricorda che un quarto delle studentesse sono pur sempre Serpeverde.” Ron si mette a ridere, soddisfatto della sua battuta ed Harry lo imita.   
Ma lo scherzo dell’amico gli ha fatto venire un’idea.  
Perché no? Dice a se stesso.

 

Mentre cammina verso la biblioteca, Harry ripete a se stesso che è un ottima idea. In fondo, quante volte si è sentito ripetere di essere un modello per gli altri studenti? Di essere ammirato e, purtroppo, in certi casi imitato?   
Lo sa la McGranitt che ogni tanto deve andare a cercare studenti dei primi anni che tentano di sgattaiolare fuori di notte, in cerca di Troll e Basilischi da affrontare.  
E allora quale esempio migliore potrebbe dare Harry, per incoraggiare l’unita tra le diverse case di Hogwarts? Tra tutte le case di Hogwarts.  
E poi, visto che deve andare al ballo con qualcuno (checché ne dica Hermione, deve andare con qualcuno, perché mai e poi mai reggerà il moccolo a lei e Ron), allora meglio qualcuno che non lo idolatri.  
Si ripete che è la cosa migliore, ma intanto rivede l’espressione allibita di Draco quando hanno parlato del ballo.  
Ovvio, come potrebbe andarci con uno zotico Grifondoro mezzosangue come lui? Certo, questo zotico va bene solo per assecondare i suoi vizi e capricci.  
Beh, gliela farà vedere.  
La biblioteca è come sempre avvolta nel silenzio e lei è proprio dove sperava di trovarla. La sua chioma bionda ricade sul pesante libro di Astrologia che sta leggendo.   
Di lei sa solo che è un’ottima studentessa e che è molto educata. Non ha mai fatto nulla che facesse parlare male di sé. E non è mai stata apertamente ostile verso di lui o i suoi compagni Grifondoro. Sembra una ragazza pacata ed intelligente.  
Quando è ad un passo da lei si schiarisce la voce per attirare la sua attenzione: “Daphne?”  
Gli occhi celesti di Daphne Greengrass lo scrutano, stupiti.  
“Scusa se ti disturbo mentre studi…So che non ci siamo mai rivolti la parola, ma…Ecco, mi domandavo se avessi voglia di venire al ballo con me?”   
La ragazza sbatte le ciglia e si prende un paio di secondi per rispondere. “Questo è davvero inaspettato per me, Potter. Non che non mi faccia piacere il tuo invito, ma…Devo chiedertelo, come mai lo chiedi a me, visto che ci conosciamo solo di vista?”  
E che sono di Serpeverde. Non lo dice, ma è sottinteso.  
Harry sposta una sedia dal tavolo sul quale sta studiando Daphne e si siede, restando ben dritto con la schiena. Probabilmente c’è una regola aristocratica per cui è scortese sedersi con qualcuno senza un esplicito invito, ma se Daphne non può passare sopra a questo, l’ipotesi di andare al ballo con lei diventa davvero improbabile.  
“Hai ragione, posso capire la tua perplessità. Ma, francamente, ti ho notata da un po’ di tempo e ho pensato che il ballo potesse essere una buona occasione per conoscersi un po’ meglio.” Questo era vero, Harry aveva visto molte volte Daphne, venendo in biblioteca con Hermione e aveva sempre trovato che fosse molto carina. “E ho anche pensato che sarebbe ora di seppellire l’ascia di guerra tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde…Almeno con alcuni di voi…”  
Daphne si ammorbidisce un po’ e gli concede addirittura un sorriso. “Già, ci sono ancora molti fanatici tra i miei compagni di casa, ma non siamo tutti così…”

Harry esce dalla biblioteca soddisfatto. Ha visto giusto. Ad una ragazza che si impegna tanto per andare bene a scuola (quasi tanto quanto Hermione), che non si mette mai nei guai e che cura tanto l’aspetto fisico, piace essere ammirata.   
Andare al ballo con Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, Grifondoro o no, è un’opportunità abbastanza allettante da farle dire di sì.  
E per fortuna non proviene da una famiglia di simpatizzanti per Voldemort.   
Ma ancora più importante, Daphne è prefetto dei Serpeverde come Pansy Parkinson ed è sorella di Astoria Greengrass, le due ragazze che non mollano un attimo Draco, vuoi per amicizia, vuoi per infatuazione.  
Ci può scommettere la sua Firebolt, che in meno di un’ora Draco verrà a sapere del loro appuntamento.  
Mentre si allontana sempre più dalla biblioteca, ripete a se stesso che, no, non l’ha fatto per ingelosire Draco.

 

Zabini esce mesto dal dormitorio dei Serpeverde e risponde allo sguardo interrogativo di Pansy scuotendo il capo. “Ci rinuncio, giuro, è l’ultima volta che mi offro di aiutarlo a scegliere cosa mettersi. È sempre stato un narcisista ossessionato dall’apparenza e dall’abbigliamento, ma stavolta si sta davvero comportando come una primadonna isterica.”  
Pansy sospira. “È da stamattina che è insopportabile. Sono certa che il ballo in sé non centra.”  
Blaise si versa una tazza di thè caldo e con un incantesimo lo trasforma in un punch al rhum. “E allo cosa?”  
“Secondo me è nervoso perché finalmente ha deciso di fare outing e di andare al ballo con un ragazzo.”  
L’amico sorseggia il punch pensieroso. “Secondo me ha fatto bene, via il dente, via il dolore. Anche perché così la frotta di studentesse che non gli danno tregua, desisteranno.”  
“Non me ne parlare…Stamattina Astoria non lo mollava un attimo, anzi, giurerei che il suo umore è peggiorato proprio dopo che l’abbiamo incontrata…A proposito, sai con chi va al ballo sua sorella?”  
“Certo che lo so, tutta la scuola lo sa ormai. Giuro, su questa non ci avrei scommesso un centesimo.”  
“Si, ci sono rimasta di sasso anch’io…Secondo me ormai Potter soffre di mania di protagonismo, voglio dire, con tutte le ragazze di altre case che gli sbavano dietro, che non mi vengano a dire che non ha invitato Daphne solo perché così avrebbe scioccato tutti.”  
“Plausibile, ha sempre fatto la parte di quello insofferente verso la sua stessa fama, ma quando poi ti vengono a mancare le occasioni per essere al centro dell’attenzione, ecco che ne hai nostalgia…”  
“A proposito Blaise…” Nott attraversa la sala comune dei Serpeverde con in mano una pila di libri presi in biblioteca. “…Non è che ti rode che Potter porta al ballo la Greengrass perché era una delle tue candidate? Se non sbaglio non ha mai voluto uscire con te, mentre dovevi vedere com’era tutta contenta quando Potter l’ha invitata…”   
“E lei che ci perde. Le interessa di più riscuotere consensi che divertirsi.”  
Pansi prende la tazza di mano all’amico per testare la sua bravura nel trasformare il thè in punch. “Sai, non a tutte le ragazze piace far parte dello ˈZabini fun clubˈ.” Trattiene una smorfia per non ammettere che la bevanda è troppo alcoolica per lei.  
Theodor va verso la porta del dormitorio maschile. “Ma tu sei riuscito a decidere chi portare, tra quelle delle tua sconfinata lista di ˈamicheˈ?”  
Zabini sorride sornione. “Si tratta di qualcuno di nuovo…”  
Nott armeggia con la maniglia, non è facile aprire la porta con tutti quei libri in mano. “Dai, spara. Non fingere di volerci tenere sulle spine, tanto lo sappiamo che muori dalla voglia di dircelo.”  
Blaise si schiarisce la voce: “Flora ed Hestia Carrow.”  
Pansy quasi si rovescia addosso il punch bollente. “Vuoi dire…Tutte e due le gemelle insieme? Sei disgustoso…E poi è Potter quello che vuole mettersi in mostra?”  
“Guarda che gli faccio un favore…Le due povere ragazze non trovavano una coppia di amici che andasse bene ad entrambe. E io ho abbastanza energia per accompagnare due signorine alla volta…A dire il vero, avevo fatto un pensierino sulle gemelle Patil, sono più carine, ma Parvati è di Grifondoro e io, non sentendo il bisogno di ingraziarmi la McGranitt come Potter, preferisco non mischiarmi con certa gente.”  
Nott finalmente riesce ad aprire la porta del dormitorio. “Si certo, perché le Patil ti avrebbero detto di sì…” La risata gli muore in gola quando una scarpa, che non vede arrivare a causa della pila di libri che porta, lo colpisce dritto sulle costole.  
È una Oxford nera, nuova di pacca e di ottima fattura.   
Pansy scuote la testa. “Anche secondo me ha fatto bene a decidere di andare al ballo con un ragazzo, ma per la miseria, se l’ansia lo riduce così, è meglio che lasci perdere o nessuno di noi vivrà abbastanza da andarci, a questo maledetto ballo.”

 

Dopo aver riposto una quantità esagerata di libri sul comodino, Theodor esce dal dormitorio borbottando.  
Draco non ha idea del perché quel topo di biblioteca sia così indispettito e neanche gli interessa, è solo contento che si sia tolto dai piedi in fretta, perché ha un dannato bisogno di concentrarsi.  
Un armadio strapieno di roba e non c’è niente che vada bene. Possibile che ultimamente, ogni volta che deve vestirsi per un’occasione particolare, sia una tragedia?  
Ma è ovvio che attirerà un bel po’ d’attenzione presentandosi al ballo con Anthony Goldstein.  
E non solo perché sia Draco che il suo accompagnatore sono sempre stati molto riservati riguardo alle loro preferenze sessuali, ma perché Goldstein è stato uno dei più fedeli membri dell’Esercito di Silente, nonché amico di Potter e company.  
È stato per caso che hanno scoperto l’uno dell’altro. Il povero Anthony frequentava in segreto un Serpeverde, che non gli era esattamente fedele. E una sera il Corvonero non decide di pedinare il fedifrago, proprio quando il bastardo invita Draco a ˈbere qualcosa insiemeˈ nella serra di Madam Sprite?  
Draco non lo credeva capace di infuriarsi tanto, ma Goldstein ha spaccato un vaso in testa all’amante infedele, senza però rendersi conto che era una delle giovani Mandragore che la Sprite tiene per far lezione.  
Sono svenuti tutti e tre per le urla di quella disgustosa pianta, ma Draco ed Anthony si sono svegliati prima, probabilmente perché non si sono presi il vaso sulla testa. Ovviamente hanno lasciato l’imbecille lì dov’era e Draco, forse perché era ancora un po’ stordito, ha buttato lì di andare al ballo insieme, per ripicca.  
Doveva essere almeno un po’ confuso, perché altrimenti si sarebbe ricordato che il caro Goldstein, con altri membri dell’ES, al quinto anno aveva trasformato lui, Tiger e Goyle, in tre lumaconi giganti sull’Hogwarts Express, solo perché avevano provato a dar fastidio a Potter.  
Ma sorprendentemente il ragazzo ha accettato. Del resto chi ci pensa più alle stupidaggini fatte a quindici anni? A diciotto se ne fanno di così grosse che quelle passate te le dimentichi.   
E scambiandoci due parole, il Corvonero si è rivelato anche una persona gradevole. Ed è dotato di un fondoschiena niente male e di qualche cicatrice sexy, omaggio dei fratelli Carrow.  
E Draco è certo che su Potter farà una certa impressione, vederlo al ballo con qualcuno che conosce, anziché con un Serpeverde qualunque.  
Quell’idiota di Potter. Perché chiedergli se va al ballo, così all’improvviso, per rimanersene zitto come un cretino? Perché illuderlo…Cioè, perché fargli credere che volesse invitare lui, per poi andare con Daphne?  
Non che Draco avrebbe accettato, no. È chiaro che non si sarebbe mai presentato sotto braccio al Prescelto. È chiaro che l’avrebbe fatto ragionare su quanto fosse impossibile per entrambi. Avrebbe detto di no, ma…Ma lo avrebbe fatto con garbo.   
Perché mettergli questa pulce nell’orecchio, per poi battere in ritirata? Certo, Draco avrebbe detto di no, perché ormai aveva invitato Anthony e…E Draco ovviamente tiene sempre in considerazione i sentimenti altrui…(Va beh, magari non proprio ˈsempreˈ). Ma sarebbe stato carino sapere che Potter avrebbe avuto piacere di andarci con lui.  
Anche se avrebbe, sicuramente, detto di no.  
Quindi Draco non deve essere solo elegante, Draco deve essere l’unica cosa che Harry noterà nella Sala Grande, non importa quanto scollato o scosciato sia il vestito della Greengrass. Draco deve essere una visione che grida ˈdannato figlio di una babbana, impara a lottare per quello che vuoi per te stesso, non sempre e solo per salvare il fottuto mondoˈ.  
Ed ecco che mentre ripone i vestiti che aveva tirato fuori dall’armadio, ormai rassegnato ad andare a cercarsi qualcosa di nuovo, gli cade l’occhio su una camicia che era rimasta nascosta sotto ad una giacca, entrambe appese sulla stessa stampella. O meglio, ora che ci pensa, l’aveva portata ad Hogwarts così di proposito, per evitare che sua madre la vedesse mentre faceva i bagagli, pur dubitando di avere occasione di indossarla.  
Non ricordava neanche più di averla acquistata. L’unica volta in cui l’ha indossata è stato per provarla, nel camerino di quella botique di Versace a Londra. L’ha comprata assecondando un impulso, quando ha visto come gli stava bene non ha resistito, ma poi non ha mai osato metterla.  
E adesso, non può evitare di immaginarsi che faccia farebbe Potter, vedendogliela addosso.  
Del resto, le malelingue saranno così impegnate a spettegolare sull’omosessualità di lui e di Anthony, che il suo outfit passerà in secondo piano. L’importante è che lo noti un certo Grifondoro.

 

Nei giorni precedenti il Ballo del Ceppo, durante la settimana che precede la Vigilia di Natale, Harry e Draco incrociano gli sguardi ben più di una volta, ma nessuno dei due prende l’iniziativa per fissare un appuntamento.   
Harry non visita Grimmauld Place, né Stratchy and Sons. Cerca di non fare nulla di troppo sospetto e passa molto tempo con i suoi amici, perché sono già abbastanza perplessi dalla sua decisione di invitare una Serpeverde al ballo. Anche Hermione, per quanto si sia affrettata a sottolineare quanto ˈnon ci sia ragione per non socializzare anche con i Serpeverdeˈ e come ˈDaphne non abbia mai fatto parte di quelli più fanatici della Casaˈ.   
Ginny lo guarda come se temesse che nonostante tutto sia ancora posseduto da Voldemort.  
E così la fatidica sera arriva, senza che Harry e Draco si siano più scambiati una parola.

Daphne è molto attraente, indossa un abito a sottoveste color turchese che fa risaltare i suoi occhi chiari. I capelli sono tirati su in un’acconciatura ˈfinta spettinataˈ che lascia cadere qualche ricciolo biondo su collo e viso. Tutto molto di classe. Si muove tra la folla perfettamente a suo agio, nonostante i tacchi alti e riesce ad intrattenere una conversazione brillante, ma dal tono leggero, sia con Harry che con tutti quelli che incontrano, Grifondoro compresi.   
Perfetta, così perfetta da essere quasi noiosa.   
Ron sorride ad Harry a trentadue denti, sottobraccio ad una raggiante Hermione. “Lo sai, ero dubbioso, ma fate davvero una bella coppia.”  
Harry sospira mentalmente. Perché quelli felicemente accoppiati vogliono sempre far sistemare anche tutti quelli che stanno loro intorno?  
La serata è iniziata da poco più di mezz’ora ed Harry già si sta domandando se Dean e Seamus sono già riusciti a ˈcorreggereˈ di nascosto il punch.  
Inutile dire che si sente tutti gli occhi addosso, sguardi incuriositi, sguardi di rimprovero, perfino qualche fanatica del romanticismo che li fissa estasiata, immaginando già una storia tipo Giulietta e Romeo.  
Quando Daphne si ferma a salutare Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, la situazione si fa davvero strana. Un po’ perché quel borioso di un Serpeverde si è presentato con ben due ragazze, le gemelle Carrow che Harry aveva conosciuto ai tempi del Lumaclub. Un po’ perché, già, chissà perché, Harry era convinto di veder arrivare Draco insieme a Pansy. Invece lei si è presentata con un altro compagno di casa.  
La Parkinson non lo degna di uno sguardo, come fa sempre dall’inizio dell’anno. È finito il tempo in cui sfotteva i Grifondoro ad ogni occasione. Harry ha l’impressione che un po’ tema delle ritorsioni, per quella faccenduola che l’ha vista cercare di convincere l’intera scuola a consegnare Harry a Voldemort durante l’ultima battaglia.  
A dirla tutta, Harry a volte si diverte a lanciarle qualche occhiataccia, per vederla defilarsi in tutta fretta.  
Ma stavolta preferisce che resti dov’è e le cede volentieri la compagnia di Daphne per un po’. Chiede educatamente alla dama se ha sete e si affretta ad andare a prendere qualcosa per entrambi.  
Si sta dirigendo al tavolo più vicino, ma incrocia Dean che gli strizza l’occhio e lo indirizza verso il tavolo ˈgiustoˈ, dove già parecchi studenti si stanno accalcando per avere il loro punch speciale.  
E quando finalmente Harry riesce a raggiungere il tavolo e lì che lo vede.  
La mano candida ed elegante è già corredata di bicchiere e sta sorseggiando lentamente il drink, con quelle labbra che Harry sa essere così soffici. Sembra che vi tenga appoggiato contro il bordo del bicchiere apposta per lasciarle scaldare dal bruciore dell’alcool, ogni tanto inclina appena il vetro, distrattamente, e le schiude per prendere un sorso.  
Qualcuno cerca di spingere Harry di lato. Giusto, c’è una folla intorno a lui, in attesa di prendersi da bere. Si sporge per prendere due calici e riempirli. Lanciando occhiate furtive per controllare se Draco si è accorto della sua presenza, ma il Serpeverde non sembra averlo notato.  
Non indossa uno smoking, come Harry si sarebbe aspettato, ma un completo, comunque elegantissimo, all black, che lo fa risplendere come la luna nel cielo notturno.   
Proprio mentre Harry sta per tornare sui suoi passi, il Grifondoro capisce con chi è venuto Draco al ballo e quasi gli cadono i bicchieri di mano.  
Il biondo chiede ad Anthony Goldstain di reggergli il bicchiere e il Corvonero sorridendo glielo prende di mano. Quando Draco si toglie la giacca, un po’ del punch preso da Harry va a macchiare la tovaglia.  
Quella che indossa non è, come poteva sembrare, una semplice camicia nera. Mentre colletto e polsini e il profilo dell’abbottonatura sono in lucido tessuto nero, tutto il resto del capo è in tessuto trasparente, seta, chiffon, nylon…Chi lo sa? Un nero trasparente percorso da grandi decorazioni a loro volta nere, che richiamano il logo di qualche firma presumibilmente costosissima e che creano un gioco ˈvedo non vedoˈ, che risveglia immediatamente i sensi di Harry dal torpore annoiato della serata.  
Per l’amor del cielo, tra un arabesco e l’altro, si intravedono perfino i piccoli capezzoli che Harry innumerevoli volte ha tenuto tra le dita o tra le labbra.  
Si rende conto che sta fissando, ma come fa a non fissare?  
Draco si butta la giacca su un avambraccio e riprende il bicchiere dalla mano di Anthony, impegnato a parlare con un compagno di Casa. E mentre prende un altro sorso del suo drink, guarda Harry dritto negli occhi. Fa roteare lentamente il calice tra le dita e accarezza il bordo con la punta della lingua, ma poi di colpo si volta e appoggia la mano libera sulla spalla di Anthony, invitandolo ad andare. È tutto così improvviso e surreale che Harry quasi non sa se l’ha visto o se l’è immaginato.   
Mentre i due si voltano per allontanarsi, Anthony guarda Malfoy, inclinando la testa: ”Perché quel sorrisetto?”  
Il sorriso del biondo si tende ancora di più, affilato come un rasoio: “Mi sto divertendo più di quanto pensassi.”   
Ma Harry non può sentire cosa dicono nella confusione della festa. Vede solo la mano di Goldstein appoggiata sul tessuto trasparente che fascia la schiena di Draco.  
Il Prescelto si riscuote quando una voce accanto a lui bisbiglia “Che schifo, vero?” Fulmina con lo sguardo lo studente di Tassorosso che evidentemente a mal interpretato il suo interesse per la coppia Malfoy-Goldstein, ma se ne va senza rispondere. In questo momento è così accaldato che rischierebbe di scatenare una rissa.  
Per grande che sia la sala, ci mette troppo poco a tornare da Daphne. Le porge un calice, sorride e mentalmente uccide quel bastardo provocatore di un Serpeverde.  
Perché doveva mettere proprio quella camicia? Perché proprio stasera? Perché per uscire con Anthony?  
Perché non l’ha mai messa per lui?

Vorrebbe godersi la serata, come stanno facendo i suoi amici.   
Ogni tanto vede sul viso di Hermione un accenno di preoccupazione. La sua amica sa individuare quando il sorriso di Harry non è sincero meglio di chiunque altro. Per cui trova una scusa per allontanarsi: invita Daphne a ballare e subito se ne pente, perché il ballo continua a non essere il suo forte e si vede chiaramente che anche Daphne lo sta notando, con disappunto.  
Per fortuna Hermione è così felice di potersi finalmente godere il ballo con Ron, che dimentica rapidamente i sospetti sullo stato d’animo di Harry.  
Draco ed Anthony non ballano, il loro coraggio non li spinge ad osare tanto, Harry li scorge ogni tanto, parlare qua e là con amici, ridere, bere…E più si sforza di non guardarli, più gli sembra di vederli dappertutto.

In qualche modo la serata giunge al termine, tanti si attardano in sala grande anche dopo che la musica è finita. Ron ed Hermione si sono defilati. Dean, Seamus e altri Grifondoro insistono perché Harry e Daphne si uniscano a loro per fare bisboccia fino all’alba. La perplessità per la scelta di Harry di invitare una Serpeverde è ormai stata superata, la giovane Greengrass ha conquistato tutti con i suoi modi raffinati e la sua avvenenza. Tutti tranne Harry, che continua a pensare a Grimmauld Place e alle sue lenzuola celesti. Declina l’invito degli amici, asserendo che ha già bevuto troppo (e in effetti è tornato molte volte a servirsi del punch corretto) e che è stanco.   
Spera di non offendere Daphne, ma la ragazza lo saluta con la solita aria frizzante e sembra ben felice di tornare dai suoi amici Serpeverde. Inutile negare che nonostante gli sforzi, Harry non è stato il più vivace dei cavalieri, ma solo ora si rende conto che evidentemente Daphne è stata più brava di lui a recitare la parte di quella che si stava divertendo.

Harry cammina per i corridoi, scegliendo quelli più tranquilli ed isolati. Ha il sospetto che la Sala Comune di Grifondoro a quest’ora sia affollata e caotica come la Sala Grande. Valuta di andare a dormire a Grimmauld Place, tanto domani non c’è lezione, ma ha paura che si sentirebbe ancora peggio, lì da solo.  
Cammina e cammina, finché in lontananza intravede l’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo. Quasi senza rendersene conto ha raggiunto il corridoio della Stanza delle Necessità, forse il subconscio lo ha condotto lì perché sotto sotto è in cerca di qualcosa, ma neanche lui sa realmente di cosa. O meglio, sa che cosa vuole, ma non sa se è realmente ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
Solo quando è molto vicino alla Stanza delle Necessità si accorge che in fondo al corridoio c’è una figura vestita di nero, appoggiata al muro, che sta guardando Harry.  
Il Grifondoro quasi si domanda se non sia un’illusione, prodotta dalla Stanza delle Necessità per esaudire il suo desiderio, ma visto che si trovano entrambi fuori da essa, dev’essere il vero Malfoy.  
Mentre si avvicina al Serpeverde, Harry fa voto di non mettersi a fissare quella sua dannata camicia.   
Draco sembra sorpreso di vederlo, del resto, di certo non era lì ad aspettare lui. “Come mai qui?” Chiede senza staccarsi dal muro.  
“Facevo due passi, per smaltire l’alcool e…La confusione.”  
Draco annuisce, con l’aria di chi sa esattamente cosa intende. “Come mai solo?” Chiede il Serpeverde, con un filo di voce.  
“E tu?” Ribatte Harry evasivo, guardando il muro di fronte a loro, dove si aprirebbe la porta della stanza magica, se ci passassero davanti tre volte.   
Chissà perché Draco se ne sta lì davanti?  
Anche Draco cerca di sviare la domanda con un’alzata di spalle, ma Harry non molla. “Dov’è Anthony?” Insiste.  
“Sta’ tranquillo.” Sorride Draco. “Sta bene, questo terribile Serpeverde non ha fatto alcun male al tuo amico. È una persona gradevole. Abbiamo passato una bella serata.”  
Harry appoggia una spalla al muro, restando rivolto verso Draco. Il freddo che lo raggiunge attraverso lo smoking gli ricorda che sono tra le antiche mura di Hogwarts, ma il Grifondoro allontana quel pensiero. “…E?”  
Malfoy inclina la testa. “E a volte va bene che una bella serata finisca presto. A proposito, la povera Daphne è sopravvissuta o rimarrà zoppa a vita?”  
Harry fa una smorfia. “Non ballo così male.” Poi fa un cenno col mento verso il muro di fronte. “Perché volevi entrare nella Stanza?”  
Draco scuote rapidamente la testa, come se la sola idea di entrare fosse insopportabile: “Non volevo entrare…Passavo di qui per caso e…” Abbassa lo sguardo. “Mi sono fermato a pensare.”  
Non c’è da stupirsi che la Stanza porti brutti ricordi al Serpeverde, Tiger è morto lì dentro, vittima del suo stesso Ardemonio.  
Harry fallisce nell’intento di non guardare la trasparenza della camicia del biondo. La giacca di Draco è sparita, lasciata chissà dove (spera non nella stanza di Anthony), i ricami sembrano disegnati sulla pelle candida di Draco e gli fanno venire voglia di baciare ogni zona che nascondono.  
“Mi capita tutte le volte che passo qui davanti.” Prosegue il biondo. Sbuffa dalle narici, in quello che è la versione più dimessa del fantomatico ghigno Malfoy. “Sei tornato indietro, in mezzo all’Ardemonio, su una scopa che poteva prendere fuoco come un cerino…O precipitare perché inutilizzata da chissà quanto tempo.” Scuote di nuovo la testa. “È stato troppo eroico perfino per il Golden Boy di Hogwarts.”  
Harry allunga una mano e sfiora il colletto della camicia di Draco con la punta delle dita. “E non mi sono mai pentito di averlo fatto.”  
“Io non l’avrei fatto, se ci fossi stato tu al mio posto. Lo sai.” Non è una domanda.   
È incredibile quanto odiare qualcuno per un bel po’ di tempo ti porti a conoscerlo in profondità. Così bene che alla fine ti accorgi che non puoi più odiarlo.   
“Certo che lo so. Ma non mi importa. Non l’avresti fatto tu come non l’avrebbe fatto la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts.”  
“Harry Potter il più nobile e coraggioso del Mondo Magico.”   
“O il più stupido.”   
Sono troppo concentrati l’uno sull’altro per infondere ilarità nelle loro voci.   
Le dita di Harry abbandonano il colletto nero per sfiorare la guancia di Draco. È fresca, doveva essere lì fermo da un po’.   
Fermo a pensare all’Ardemonio e…A Harry che lo salva.  
Le ciglia di Draco sbattono un paio di volte, Harry si aspetta che si ritragga, non si sono mai concessi più di uno scambio di sguardi lì a scuola. Ma Draco resta fermo in attesa.  
Harry fa scivolare la mano dietro alla nuca del Serpeverde e avvicina il viso al suo. Si baciano.   
Nel fresco del corridoio deserto, trovano sollievo l’uno nel tepore dell’altro.  
La bocca di Draco conserva l’aroma alcoolico del punch tanto quanto quella di Harry. Ma non è questo che dà alla testa al Grifondoro. Baciarsi lì ad Hogwarts, dove chiunque potrebbe arrivare e sorprenderli, è imprudente, è insensato ed è incredibilmente eccitante.   
Harry si rende conto che non gli importa se qualcuno li vede. Che parlino, che giudichino, che decidano pure di allontanarsi da lui. Ha fin troppa gente che gli ronza intorno di continuo.  
Chi tiene davvero a lui, prima o poi, si farà una ragione. Ron ed Hermione nel corso degli anni hanno avuto modo di constatare che Harry senz’altro non è perfetto. Magari darebbero di matto, ma non lo abbandonerebbero mai.  
Ma proprio mentre formula questi pensieri, le mani di Draco premono contro il suo petto per allontanarlo: “Harry, no.”  
Il Grifondoro si ritrae immediatamente: Draco non lo sta più guardando in faccia.  
È la prima volta che gli sente pronunciare quella parola, da quando tutto è iniziato.   
No.   
“Stai bene?”  
Draco scuote la testa come ha fatto prima, quando Harry gli ha chiesto se voleva entrare nella Stanza delle Necessità. “Non posso così.”  
“Così come?”  
“Qui.”  
“Vuoi che andiamo in qualche posto più appartato, più sicuro?”  
Draco si circonda il torace con le braccia. “Non è solo perché potrebbero vederci…E che qui diventa tutto…Troppo reale.”  
Nella scuola che frequentano da anni, circondati da amici e compagni di scuola, lontani dallo spazio ovattato che si sono costruiti, che per loro è come una dimensione a parte, quello che c’è tra lui e Harry diventa qualcosa di vero, tangibile e…Insostenibile.  
E stranamente Harry capisce perfettamente.  
Draco sospira. “Non so se posso così…Normalmente.”  
“Vuoi dire…Senza lingerie?”  
Draco annuisce, a disagio. Ora è Harry a scuotere la testa: “Vuoi dire che…Quello che facciamo va bene…Finché si tratta di approfittare del fatto che abbiamo lo stesso kink… Finché magari non trovi qualcun altro che consideri più adeguato con cui farlo…Voglio dire, io adoro quando indossi quelle cose, ma…” Deglutisce, non sa se è il caso di essere sincero fino a questo punto. “Ma è anche perché sei tu che le indossi. Non è che dipende tutto dal pizzo.”  
Draco lo guarda con disarmante lucidità. “Ma se non si tratta solo di condividere questo ˈpassatempoˈ particolare, allora cos’è?”   
Le spalle di Harry si incurvano. “Non sono sicuro di niente, ma credo varrebbe la pena di provare a scoprirlo.”  
“Io invece sono sicuro di una cosa: quest’anno è già abbastanza pazzesco così com’è. Non credi che abbiamo già abbastanza occhi puntati addosso? Hai idea di come sia stato tornare qui, dopo aver fatto entrare i Mangiamorte ad Hogwarts? Stare tutti i giorni al fianco di quelli che hanno perso parenti ed amici a causa di Voldemort e dei suoi seguaci, mio padre compreso? Non posso sopportare anche questo. Non voglio affrontare i giudizi degli altri Serpeverde con cui vivo gomito a gomito…Per non parlare di quelli dei Grifondoro. Quanto ci metterebbero a decidere che io ti ho deviato in qualche modo? O peggio ancora, quanto sarebbe disgustoso sentirgli dire quanto sei nobile d’animo perché hai avuto compassione di me?”  
Harry riflette a lungo. Draco non ha torto. Lo sa anche lui, diventerebbe un inferno e anche Harry non chiede altro che almeno quest’ultimo anno ad Hogwarts scorra in pace.   
“Quindi…Non è perché sono io…Voglio dire…Se non ci fossero questi problemi, valuteresti la possibilità di…Fare le cose anche in modo più…Ordinario?”  
“Questa è la cosa più difficile di tutte da digerire, ma sì. Nonostante i tuoi pessimi gusti nell’home design.” Sorride.   
Harry sente l’impulso di abbracciarlo, di dirgli che possono tentare, che basta tenere tutto segreto.   
Ma un ricordo della sua infanzia affiora a trattenerlo.   
In un giorno tiepido di primavera, dopo aver inseguito farfalle tra i fiori di zia Petunia per quasi un’ora, si era steso esausto sull’erba. E proprio allora una si era posata sul suo maglione troppo grande, attirata dai colori vivaci. Convinto di averla ormai addomesticata aveva cercato di prenderla con la mano, ma per quanto fosse stato delicato, questa era volata via.  
In quel momento suo zio Vernon l’aveva chiamato coi suoi modi sgarbati, perché andasse ad apparecchiare la tavola per la cena ed Harry aveva desiderato di poter volare via anche lui.  
Il Grifondoro infila le mani in tasca e cerca di avere un tono rilassato. “Che ne dici di continuare come abbiamo fatto fin’ora, far passare l’anno scolastico e poi riparlarne? Quello che ognuno di noi fa fuori da Grimmauld Place, non riguarda l’altro. A meno che non si cominci a far sul serio con qualcuno e si voglia troncare questa…Cosa.”  
“Intendi, problemi di fedeltà?”  
“Già.” Sorride Harry. “Alcune persone quando fanno coppia fissa con qualcuno non vanno a letto con altri.”  
“Grazie dell’informazione, lo terrò presente e, nel caso, ti informerò.”  
“Solo una cosa…” Su questo Harry non riesce proprio a soprassedere. “…Mi prometti di non mettere biancheria di pizzo per nessun altro?“ Sa che sta arrossendo, ma non può rischiare di affatturare qualche malcapitato per gelosia.  
“Credo di potertelo garantire…Quanti altri deviati come noi credi possano esserci qui intorno?”  
“Vale anche per…Cose come questa.” Harry fa cenno con la mano alla camicia di Draco.   
“Non l’ho messa per Anthony. Sciocco.” Sogghigna ed Harry non sa se vuole prenderlo per il collo o baciarlo. Probabilmente tutt’e due le cose insieme.  
Draco si allontana di qualche passo, ma poi si ferma e si gira, solo con il busto: “E sia Potter. Quando vedi del pizzo su di me, sono tuo e tuo soltanto.”  
Si volta e se ne va a passi lenti, senza aspettare una risposta e come sempre, senza salutare.

To be continued...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riservo il grosso dei miei commenti per l’Epilogo. Per ora voglio solo dire che la maggior difficoltà di questo capitolo è stato scrivere il flashback in cui Harry ricorda la prima volta con Draco. Inizialmente non ero propensa a mostrare quella scena, perché in questa storia mi interessava più parlare della seduzione e dell’attrazione tra i due protagonisti che non di ciò che viene dopo. Ma rileggendo i capitoli precedenti a questo e i vostri commenti, mi sono resa conto che era un po’ come se tutto conducesse proprio a quel momento, tutto era il suo preludio. E forse in parte l’idea di saltarlo era dovuta alla vigliaccheria, alla paura che dopo tutti quei preamboli la scena risultasse scarna, banale o peggio, noiosa.  
> Ho dovuto riflettere a lungo per capire come evitarlo (se ci sono riuscita, solo voi potete dirmelo e ve ne sarei grata). La mia conclusione è stata che dovevo fare un passo indietro, spesso per me è la scelta migliore. Dopo tanto dirty talk e giochetti, ho capito che con Harry che iniziava baciando la mano di Draco, avrei potuto trasmettere ciò che volevo (che chiarirò alla fine dell’epilogo che segue).  
> Mi è venuto il dubbio di essermi dilungata troppo e di essere stata troppo minuziosa, ma come dico spesso, secondo me certe scene o si scrivono così o è meglio lasciar perdere.
> 
> E ora finalmente le dovute noticine:
> 
> \- Se non conoscete il mito di Eco e Narciso cercatelo su Google, è molto bello e triste, allego sotto la foto del dipinto citato.  
> \- Quando Draco sale le scale di Grimmauld Place, le placche vuote che vede sono quelle che portavano le teste degli elfi defunti della famiglia Black. Nel mio HC la prima cosa che Harry fa nella casa è toglierle, poi sistema la stanza di Sirius.  
> \- Il riferimento allo Snaso che Newt Scamander porta in tasca si basa su Animali Fantastici.  
> \- La scena in cui Harry colpisce col Cruciatus Amycus Carrow per aver sputato addosso alla McGranitt , compare solo nel libro (HP e i Doni della Morte).  
> \- Le gemelle Serpeverde Flora ed Hestia Carrow compaiono nel libro HP e il principe mezzosangue, sono parte del Lumaclub e nel film le vediamo alla festa che Lumacorno dà per Natale.  
> \- La camicia trasparente che indossa Draco al ballo è di Versace e allego sotto la foto.


	6. Epilogo

Il clima si scalda ogni giorno di più, impedendo ad Harry di dimenticare che l’estate è ormai alle porte. Il sole impietoso risplende sugli studenti frustrati, che pur preparandosi ai test non rinunciano all’aria aperta. Non si suda più sul campo da Quidditch, ma sui libri.  
Harry si era talmente rassegnato alla possibilità di morire prima di aver terminato gli studi, che ora che sta per diplomarsi, ora che deve fare progetti per il suo futuro, ora che il sogno di diventare Auror sta per concretizzarsi, gli sembra tutto surreale.   
E vero che non ci sono poi grandi sorprese per lui, il posto da Auror gli era già stato offerto un anno prima, è stata una sua scelta quella di terminare la scuola. Ma ora il momento è arrivato, di entrare nel corpo dei difensori del mondo magico per eccellenza. Ci sono moduli da riempire per fare formalmente domanda e colloqui da affrontare.   
E la cosa più sconvolgente è che dopo la difficile esperienza della ricerca degli Horcruxes e della guerra, perfino Hermione riesce a vedere gli esami con una prospettiva diversa, cioè non come una questione di vita o di morte.  
Dov’è finito ˈo peggio ancora, espellereˈ?  
Probabilmente sotto alla camicia di Ron, dove spesso la ragazza infila le mani.  
L’anno è trascorso in modo piacevole, tra lezioni, amici, pettegolezzi…Tutto sommato sopportabili.  
E incontri con Draco, come piacevole fuga dalla routine.  
L’anno è trascorso e nessuno di loro due ha avuto la necessità di essere fedele a terzi, quindi questa loro ˈcosaˈ è continuata.  
Harry ha imparato che il tempo passa veloce, quando non hai preoccupazioni enormi che ti tengono sveglio la notte. Tra lezioni, uscite con gli amici, cene dai Weasley, i giorni sono volati.   
Ed ha imparato il piacere di coltivare un segreto, di tenerlo tutto per se.   
Ma giusto quando si accorge di essersi abituato a custodire questo suo piccolo tesoro, ecco che la fine dell’anno bussa alla porta. E lo obbliga a riflettere su cosa ne sarà dei momenti preziosi condivisi col suo ormai non più nemico.  
Ci pensa soprattutto quando è solo a Grimmauld Place. Quando va a dormire lì e tra le lenzuola c’è ancora il suo profumo. Quando apre la dispensa e vede le diverse confezioni di tè costosi che ha comprato e non gli ha mai offerto.   
Nell’ultimo cassetto del comò ora c’è molta più roba, ma per fortuna da un paio di mesi Harry non è più costretto ad acquistare (e poi buttare) anche i reggiseni.

Inaspettatamente, un giorno dei tanti in cui Harry si è recato da Stratchy and Sons , si è presentato anche Draco. Non gli era mai capitato di trovarlo in quel negozio e infatti il Serpeverde non sembrava essere un cliente abituale.  
Mentre il Grifondoro arrossiva al punto di rischiare di prendere fuoco, Draco ha scelto dei bellissimi slip neri, con tanto di reggicalze incorporato e calze con bordo in pizzo coordinato, di impalpabile seta nera.  
Poi se n’è andato lasciando Harry a pagare il tutto.  
La commessa, da quella professionista che è, non ha battuto ciglio, ma da quella volta non ha più proposto ad Harry di acquistare reggiseni coordinati ai pezzi che sceglie.  
Come Draco avesse fatto a sapere il momento esatto in cui Harry si trovava al negozio, si spiega con lo studente Serpeverde del primo anno che ha pedinato Harry per ben due settimane.  
Harry non ha dato molto peso alla cosa, perché tra giovani studenti Serpeverde di sangue puro, non è così inusuale tenntare di giocare qualche tiro mancino al terribile Prescelto che ha sconfitto il grande Voldemort.  
É un po’ la prova di coraggio che va di moda quest’anno nella casa Verde-Argento.  
(Ron e Neville si divertono un mondo a terrorizzare il malcapitato di turno con incantesimi ˈnon troppo deleteriˈ.)  
La sera di quel particolare giorno dovevano incontrarsi. Quando si sono visti Draco non ha parlato di quanto è accaduto al negozio, ma tutti e due hanno sorriso un po’ più del solito. E il reggicalze non è stato solo una piacevole novità. Mentre Harry infilava la seta leggera sulle lunghe gambe del biondo e le agganciava agli slip, Harry ha sentito come un senso di complicità tutto nuovo tra di loro. 

Probabilmente anche Draco al momento è molto preso dallo studio e dal suo futuro, meglio lasciarsi gli esami alle spalle, poi ci sarà il tempo di fare il punto della situazione.

“Draco, smettila di grattarlo, non ti fa bene.”  
“Ci ho solo passato sopra le dita.”  
“No, erano le unghie.”  
“Qual’ è il vantaggio di studiare via da casa, se poi devo sorbirmi te che mi fai da mammina?”  
La ragazza corruga la fronte e la cosa non le dona. “Visto che hai deciso di fare questa stupidaggine, tienila da conto, no? Con quello che hai speso…”  
“Non ti facevo tanto bigotta.”  
“Hey! Non è che sono contraria in generale, ma tu in questi giorni eri arrabbiato…No, non negare, lo vedo benissimo quando c’è qualcosa che ti dà ai nervi. E quando si è arrabbiati si finisce per fare cose di cui poi ci si pente.”  
Draco non ha più voglia di rispondere. Si sdraia sul divanetto della Sala Comune e guarda il soffitto di vetro, attraverso il quale può vedere il Calamaro Gigante che nuota tranquillo, beato lui.  
Pansy non è completamente in errore, Draco era arrabbiato. Ma in certi casi ci vuole una stupidaggine per farsela passare.  
Ma come può spiegarlo a lei? Non può dirle quanto lo fa infuriare con se stesso il senso di nostalgia che prova, quando la notte non riesce a prendere sonno ed ha nostalgia delle orrende lenzuola celesti di Grimmauld Place.   
Non può raccontarle di come a volte, quando il voto che gli assegna un professore non è quello che si aspettava, quando qualche studente fa commenti sui suoi trascorsi come Mangiamorte, si porta il dorso della mano alla guancia e si rende conto che sta imitando quel gesto che fa a volte Harry.  
Non c’è cosa che lo faccia arrabbiare più di questo, rendersi conto di sentire il bisogno di averlo vicino.  
A Pansy non può dirlo. E quindi lei non può capire perché aveva bisogno di questa stupidaggine, per fare pace con se stesso.

 

Quando Harry arriva in Sala Grande per la colazione nota che c’è più fermento del solito. Gli studenti parlottano e guardano verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, dove diversi studenti Verde-Argento (soprattutto ragazze), si accalcano attorno a qualcuno.  
Riesce a capire chi è che suscita tanto fermento solo quando si siede al suo posto, accanto a Ron, che non aspetta neanche che l’amico gli chieda il perché di tanta agitazione, prima di iniziare a borbottare.  
“Sono finiti i tempi in cui si faceva casino perché c’era un Basilisco o un Troll a piede libero. Oggigiorno tanto trambusto perché quel damerino ha deciso di farsi un tatuaggio…”  
Alla parola ˈdamerinoˈ i sensori di Harry si allertano, si sforza di non sembrare tanto morbosamente interessato quanto invece è. Tatuaggio? Fa il conto mentale dei giorni trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro segreto, almeno una settimana. Ed è certo che non c’era nessun tatuaggio allora.  
“Uhm…Di chi parli?”  
“Malfoy.” Interviene Seamus, parlando a bocca piena. “Sarà un modo per distogliere l’attenzione da quello che ha sull’avambraccio sinistro.” Ridacchia. È ovvio che si riferisce al marchio nero.  
Harry non ha mai sentito il bisogno di distogliere la sua attenzione da esso.  
Giocherella con la forchetta per fingere noncuranza, gli sta venendo l’acquolina e non è per i pancake che ha davanti. Draco con un tatuaggio.  
“Padma l’ha visto e ha detto che è molto carino.” Hermione interviene placidamente, ma sbircia Ron da sotto la frangia, sa che il suo commento susciterà una reazione nella sua dolce metà.   
Il rosso arriccia il naso. “E solo un modo di attirare l’attenzione perché non gode più dell’ammirazione degli altri Serpeverde…O magari voleva far arrabbiare la sua mammina, chi lo sa. Può farsi decorare dalla testa ai piedi se vuole, rimane comunque un insopportabile snob.”  
“Quest’anno si è comportato piuttosto bene, non mi risulta che abbia dato fastidio a qualcuno.” Ribatte pensierosa Hermione.  
“Certo, perché se si comportasse come prima lo metteremmo al suo posto.” Ron è deciso ad avere l’ultima parola.  
Il dibattito tra i suoi due amici mette Harry in forte disagio. Ma soprattutto, la voglia di vedere questo tatuaggio, che sembra incuriosire i ragazzi e deliziare tanto le ragazze di Hogwarts, lo sta uccidendo.  
Si sforza di mandare giù un cucchiaio di fiocchi d’avena. “Come vengono fatti i tatuaggi nel Mondo Magico? Con un incantesimo?”  
Non ha mai pensato a come Sirius si fosse procurato i suoi.  
Hermione come sempre è informatissima. “Sono un misto di Pozionismo ed Incantesimi, sono piuttosto complicati e costosi, almeno quelli fatti da specialisti, cioè quelli che durano per sempre. Ovviamente esistono anche incantesimi per rimuoverli, ma sono pochissimi al mondo quelli che sono in grado di praticarli con efficacia e la procedura non è priva di rischi.”  
Harry comincia ad essere preoccupato. E se si è fatto tatuare l’emblema dei Serpeverde? O peggio, del casato dei Malfoy? Magari è una bizzarra tradizione di famiglia ed è stato obbligato.  
Vorrebbe chiedere cosa raffigura a chi è riuscito a vederlo, ma dubita che riuscirebbe a rimanere distaccato abbastanza. In questo momento è troppo agitato, troppo colto alla sprovvista. Aspetterà.

 

La giornata per Harry è interminabile. Non ha modo di avvicinare Draco, è sempre in compagnia, spesso chi gli è accanto gli sta guardando la mano destra, dove presumibilmente si trova questo misterioso tatuaggio.  
Ovviamente il biondo si mostra insofferente ed annoiato da tanta attenzione, mentre se la gode un mondo. Harry ne è certo.   
Ma finalmente per i Grifondoro arriva l’ora di Pozioni, che quel pomeriggio, grazie al Cielo, si tiene insieme agli studenti di Serpeverde.   
E Draco è lì, a due soli banchi di distanza, come sempre vicino a Zabini e alla Parkinson.  
Con la mano destra mescola diligentemente la pozione assegnata per quel giorno. Così finalmente il tatuaggio è in vista.  
Non è facile per Harry distinguerlo, non può fissare liberamente Draco Malfoy nel mezzo della lezione. Gli sembra che sia una farfalla, ma c’è ancora troppa distanza.  
Così quando Ron si accorge di aver dimenticato di prendere il crine di unicorno, Harry si offre di andare a prenderglielo, perché si trova proprio vicino alla postazione di Draco.  
Il biondo non dà segno di notare la manovra calcolata di Harry, ma quest’ultimo sa che il Serpeverde ha capito e continua a mescolare placidamente, quasi come se volesse dargli modo di vedere bene la sua mano.  
È proprio una farfalla, una figura stilizzata in semplice inchiostro magico nero, che sembra delicatamente posata sulla pelle candida di Draco.  
Harry si prende il suo tempo rovistando tra gli ingredienti per le pozioni, per poter guardare meglio. Non gli importa se l’acuto Zabini si è accorto che sta cercando di vedere bene il tatuaggio del suo biondo amico. Non c’è niente di sospetto in un po’ di curiosità.   
Gli viene in mente che quello è il punto della mano di Draco che gli piace baciare, quando vanno a letto insieme.  
Poi mette a fuoco meglio: il disegno è più complicato di ciò che appare ad un primo sguardo: la farfalla è come formata da una serie di arabeschi e ghirigori…È disegnata per sembrare…Una farfalla fatta di pizzo.

“Sono piuttosto complicati e costosi, almeno quelli fatti da specialisti, cioè quelli che durano per sempre.”

“Quando vedi del pizzo su di me, sono tuo e tuo soltanto.”

Mentre torna al suo banco e porge il crine a Ron, Harry sente gli occhi diventare lucidi e il cuore battere più forte.  
Ripreso il suo posto, vede che Draco lo sta guardando e i suoi occhi lo ammoniscono: ˈnon azzardarti a fare la stupidaggine di venire qui da me ora o di tampinarmi appena fuori dall’aula, sconsiderato di un Grifondoro.ˈ  
“Harry tutto bene?” La voce di Ron lo riscuote. “Non ti ricordi a che punto della procedura eri?”  
“No, io…” Harry si schiarisce la voce. “Stavo pensando ad una cosa…”  
“Si?”  
“Pensavo di…Voglio rimettere a posto Grimmauld Place.”  
Ron inarca le sopracciglia ramate.   
“Mi daresti una mano ad iniziare, una volta terminati gli esami?”  
Ripresosi dall’inaspettata notizia, l’amico appare piacevolmente sorpreso. “Sai, era ora. Certo non sarà una passeggiata, visto quanto è stata trascurata quella casa…Ma ti farà bene. Come mai ti sei deciso così di colpo?”  
Harry sorride, col naso rivolto alla sua pozione. “È un po’ lunga da spiegare…Ne parliamo quando siamo lì a Grimmauld Place. Se non ti spiace affrontare con me l’ardua impresa…”  
“Ma dai, lo sai che puoi contare su di me per qualunque cosa.”  
“Mmmm. Tienile a mente queste tue parole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho iniziato questa storia soprattutto con l’intenzione di scrivere qualcosa di divertente, incisivo e disinibito. E mi sono poi ritrovata a riflettere su convenzioni, pregiudizi, vincoli sociali. Draco rimane uno dei miei personaggi preferiti in assoluto perché ogni volta mi apre nuove strade interpretative e si presta a riflessioni complesse e sfaccettate. Ecco perché i continui riferimenti alla “leggerezza”, al desiderio di libertà di essere se stessi e seguire i propri desideri.   
> Nel secondo e terzo capitolo se ci fate caso ci sono molte allusioni a situazioni scabrose in pubblico. Il sogno che fa Draco davanti al camino, Harry che ipotizza di intrufolarsi nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde, il loro bacio in mezzo agli altri anche se nascosti dall’incantesimo…Esprimono l’intimo desiderio di entrambi di non dover nascondere il lato più proibito della loro natura.  
> Il tema della farfalla associato a Draco, che domina tutta la storia, ha un forte simbolismo, la farfalla rappresenta trasformazione, crescita, maturazione e rinascita. E libertà.  
> E chi più di Draco muta la sua visione del mondo e di se stesso dopo la guerra?  
> A causa di tutte le riflessioni suscitate, ho dovuto più volte ricordarmi che questa storia aveva anche un aspetto giocoso ed umoristico e spero di essere riuscita a riportarlo soprattutto in questi ultimi due capitoli.  
> Per concludere, il messaggio più importante che volevo trasmettere:  
> per quanto io apprezzi le storie con elementi bdsm (quando ben scritte) e alcuni dei miei autori preferiti di fanfic siano specialisti del genere, devo dire che è molto triste che ultimamente sembra che una storia per essere trasgressiva debba per forza includere frustini, manette e lividi. Sta davvero diventando una noioso cliché, da quando è uscita una certa trilogia. Detesto il termine “vanilla sex” usato per identificare il sesso che non include bdsm, come se dovesse per forza essere qualcosa di banale, sdolcinato ed ordinario.  
> Con questa storia volevo dimostrare che per parlare di trasgressione ci sono tanti modi, a volte chi vuol essere a tutti i costi fuori dagli schemi finisce per rimanere intrappolato in altri schemi.  
> Ecco perché nello scorso capitolo la scena del baciamano. Ecco perché le associazioni di Harry tra Draco e cose pure e delicate come la neve, una piuma, una farfalla. Volevo fosse chiaro che le cose che gli dice in intimità non denotano mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti e che la trasgressione può essere accompagnata dalla dolcezza e dai gesti gentili. Pizzo e seta possono sostituire cuoio e latex. Anche una tuta da ginnastica può, sta tutto alla fantasia.  
> Non permettete a ciò che impone il business di imbrigliarla.   
> Che posso aggiungere? Spero che la conclusione vi sia piaciuta e che la lunga attesa non vi abbia tolto la voglia di leggerla. Se potete, regalatemi una recensione per Natale, per questa storia che ho amato scrivere e che un po’ mi rattrista concludere.  
> A dire il vero non escludo che in futuro ci siano delle one-shot spin off di questa, se mi verranno altre idee birichine per far divertire Harry e Draco.  
> Vi lascio con una foto di quello che potrebbe essere il tatuaggio di Draco.  
> Un bacio e un grazie per aver letto.   
> Ciao, BE

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> L’idea nasce da alcune altre drarry che mi è capitato di leggere, che involvevano biancheria intima. Credevo non ne avrei mai scritte a mia volta. Ma poi ho cominciato a riflettere sul perché mi avevano incuriosita e pensa e ripensa, l’idea si è fatta strada nella mia testa. E come al solito, finché non la metto nero su bianco, non mi lascia in pace.  
> Però non voglio spiegare troppo, lo farò alla fine della storia, perché preferisco prima avere le vostre opinioni su ciò che avete letto. Spero avrete voglia di recensire, fatemi sapere cosa vi è piaciuto di più o di meno, se qualcosa vi lascia perplesse/i o vi incuriosisce. Insomma, qualunque cosa, attenderò con ansia.
> 
> La prima volta che ho riletto questo capitolo mi sono accorta che, come volevo, aveva un inizio dal taglio leggero e umoristico, ma che dopo che Harry nello spogliatoio ˈscattaˈ per così dire, il tono cambia. E ho deciso che la cosa mi piaceva, perché volevo che chi lo leggeva rimanesse un po’ spiazzato dal cambio di clima, condividendo lo stato d’animo di Draco.  
> E devo dire che mai come questa volta ho valutato, limato, aggiustato ogni parola, più volte. Si è rivelata un’impresa più ardua del previsto.  
> Spero che i miei timidi tentativi di abbozzare un non troppo rude ˈdirty talkˈ non finiscano per risultare comici.  
> Inoltre è la prima volta che racconto al presente, mi sembrava calzasse questa storia e rendesse tutto meno romanzato, come desideravo.  
> La cronologia del mio browser probabilmente non è mai stata folle come in questi giorni: biancheria intima, tipi particolari di rospi (l’Ululone dal Ventre di Fuoco e la Rhinella Marina esistono e sono adorabili) ed anche un po’ ˈd’anatomiaˈ maschile, tutto per amore del realismo.  
> Non mi resta che salutare, alla prossima, ciao.


End file.
